


你无需画出星夜

by Timidshe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timidshe/pseuds/Timidshe
Summary: 攻有病，受缺爱，致郁能力一流的白月光文学，详细警告见tag，慎入
Relationships: 徐冉/周循, 徐冉/迟一恒, 陈故/迟一恒





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 首发晋江，搬运完整版至此处存档

徐冉又检查了一遍卧室的门锁。

刚拆封的水果刀，医用酒精，安尔碘，绷带，运动腕表，从左到右，一字排开。最右边的那件物品被他放在了左手腕上，它的表带面积足够遮住即将留下的痕迹。

刚刚好。

徐冉拿起水果刀，对准左手腕上想象中的切口。割破浅静脉顶多很疼，如果不把手放在热水里加速血液流动，伤口很快就会凝结。想要快速失血而死，应该作一道纵向深切口，划破藏在更深处的动脉。他不敢死，但想濒死。割腕明明死不了，却被缺乏常识的人当作求死的仪式，他们可真蠢——或者是真坏，用空洞的威胁逼迫那些真蠢同时真爱的人。徐冉两者都不是，他仅仅想体验一下真正的痛苦。

最近发生的一切是一场太过逼真的梦，有人正在梦里剜掉他的心，他处在现实边缘，偏偏遭遇了鬼压床，不能动也不能喊。所以他拿起了那把刀，希望用最切合实际的痛感换回最大彻大悟的清醒，结束噩梦中虚拟的心痛。

他什么都准备好了，事前的消毒，事后的掩盖，只要一刀下去，他就能进入现实世界，变回以前的徐冉，脱胎换骨，神不知鬼不觉。然而刀尖每下落一毫米就浮上一丝杂念——先是法医学课本上描述割腕自杀者因为无法一次性下重手而留下的若干试探伤，他想我偏要克服本能一步到位；再是外科课上学习切开缝合时的垂直下刀45度斜行切开，他想手腕皮肤这么薄要注意下浅一点；最后纷扰的思绪停留在前臂的局部解剖图上，所有的肌腱血管神经都在冲他大声吼叫，他悚然一惊，因为他早就忘了它们的名称位置和功能，痛恨自己无能之余，要成为外科医生的梦想在心底发起光来，你看，你都不清楚这一刀切下去会给左手的功能带来怎样的损害，为了你那还有万分之一可能实现的妄想，放弃吧。

徐冉扔掉了刀。

他后知后觉地想起来，自己忘了买最关键的道具——纱布。

手机不合时宜又恰到好处地震动起来。

“……徐冉？”他没有说喂，对方也静默了十余秒才开口，“你在哪里。”

“你是……？”完全陌生的号码，已然不算熟悉的声音。这是一通绝对不应该出现在此时此刻的来电。

“你不是想见我吗？”五年前，这个声音还没有这么低沉，“我知道你在家。出来吧。”

“……好。”

梦中的世界突然迎来了破晓的晨光。


	2. Chapter 2

A

徐冉的分化比大多数男生都晚，那时他已经16岁了，错过了他还是个优等生的黄金时代，所以他曾是个优秀的孩子，但永远不是优秀的Alpha，就连信息素都是沉闷腐朽的味道，让人想起堆满泛黄纸页的旧图书馆。

他和迟一恒的相遇始于12岁的初中开学典礼，贯穿了他作为孩子而灿烂的前半生。同班同学，座位相邻，两小无猜，多才多艺的优等生，放荡活跃的偏才，这些单纯刻板又老套的词语概括了他们懵懂到连内在性别都没有考虑过的初恋时光。

那时的迟一恒是个话痨，徐冉也不遑多让。他们的爱情故事里充斥着斗嘴、较劲、互相傲娇和共同吐槽，烂俗得没有一点新意，更没有半分惊心动魄曲折离奇，最近的距离是牵手，最远的距离是冷战，仅此而已。

口头上，迟一恒总不相信徐冉会是Alpha：“Alpha数学都很好的，数学好的人才是真聪明。”徐冉的数学成绩比年级第一低了接近三十分，但他的总分是年级第二；迟一恒的数学成绩比年级第一高了十分，但他的总分是年级第二百零二。

“你这是偏见，你这个直A癌，”徐冉总有用不完的精力，“需要我给你举几个著名的Omega和Beta数学家的例子吗？还是要我从头向你讲解刻板印象和社会期望是如何对个体产生影响的？”

“说的像你就一定不是Alpha似的，”迟一恒嗤笑，“你数学但凡好一点点，早就拿年级第一了。”

但不管迟一恒如何讽刺其他学霸只会死记硬背、其实脑筋根本不好使，顶着单科第一的光环四处宣扬他的数学智商决定论，唯独对数学达不到优等生平均水平的徐冉，他愿意心悦诚服地赞一句聪明：“年级前十那帮人啊，其他人只是成绩好，而你是真聪明。”数学老师可能和迟一恒观点相似，他总认为徐冉对自己有意见，所以故意不好好学数学。而事情的真相很单纯——徐冉就是不喜欢这门科目，以至于上课不听，课本不看，作业不做，讲解不管，几乎等于没有学。他那时并不知道这种任性可能是病态的，也不知道自以为理性的自己从头到尾都是由热情而非目标驱动的。他沾沾自喜于一个危险的事实——凡是我感兴趣的，我都能掌握，凡是我喜欢的，我都能擅长——而忽略了这枚硬币的反面。

至于其他事情，他没有考虑太多。迟一恒是个不错的恋爱对象，足够有趣，又不会对他产生威胁——在重视升学的大背景下，成绩就是每个学生最大的资本，徐冉做不到尽善尽美，但也算出类拔萃，而迟一恒对此满不在乎，放任自流，他永远不会给徐冉的自信带来危机，能在某个特定方面胜过徐冉又让后者不会将他看轻。徐冉没有意识到这其中有多少虚荣和阴险，他都懒得思考将来迟一恒和自己会不会分化为两个不能结婚的同性，因为这个有趣的小男友没有能力和自己考上同一所高中，而他才不会为了区区爱情放弃自己的梦想，他们之间，能走多远算多远，一切随缘。

即使留有瑕疵，但不管怎么说，那段时光是徐冉的光辉岁月。

O

迟一恒从不参加任何同学聚会，不管小学还是中学，于他而言都是不堪回首的灰暗时代。

他享受过被三姑六婆称赞的短暂时光，那是小学三年级以前的事了。他清楚自己是那种满脸透着聪明、也确实比大多数同龄人聪明的类型，行动敏捷，反应迅速，时不时蹦出几句惊人妙语，就算淘气一些也会轻易得到原谅。在考试科目只有语文数学、全班大部分人都考八十九十分的时候，没有人认为学霸代表高智商，细枝末节之处反而能体现灵气，比如计算速度和背诵诗词。那时候他的自信溢于言表，没有老师不觉得他不是全班最聪明的学生之一。

直到他的父亲抛弃了他的爸爸。

长大后他才发现这是个多么老套的剧本，他父亲出身富有的商人家庭，当时不知是热血上涌还是鬼迷心窍，不顾家人反对娶了没钱没貌没本事的他爸，日久天长，对方人老珠黄，自己也越发意识到家里的人脉和资源有多可贵，遂上诉离婚。他自然被判给了更有钱的父亲，尽管没有任何人过问他的意思。

学校的老师知道了这件事，看他的时候都含着肉眼可见的怜悯。学校的同学不知怎么也知道了这件事，他们的窃窃私语从四面八方飘来，单亲家庭是出镜频率最高的词组。他避之唯恐不及，那时的离婚率远不像现在这么高，单亲家庭是棵人人谈而色变的毒草，只会结出畸形扭曲的果实。

他没怎么目睹过父亲和爸爸的争吵和纠纷，包围他的只有无尽的冷漠和宁静。爸爸搬了出去，父亲夜不归宿，每天早上给他很多很多零花钱，多得根本花不完，多得让他被高年级的学生勒索。没多久他就找到了一举两得的解决办法——和那些高年级学生一样去黑网吧上网，买点卡充游戏币，钱和时间都花得飞快。

他那被扫地出门的爸爸不久又和一个开饭店的女Alpha再婚了，他见过几次，两人言笑晏晏，举手投足间仿佛一对相识多年的老友。不对，不是仿佛，他们的确早就认识了。于是他突然发觉那场闹剧里可能没有无辜的受害者。

他的父亲没再给他找什么后妈后爹，他也乐得清静，至少打游戏的事情没人管，总成绩差点也无所谓，至少数学成绩仍然暗示着他的实际水平——我很聪明，我只是没认真，我的实际智商碾压你们这群学霸。他把自尊维系在这个荒唐的数字上，同时尽力表现得和接受左邻右舍称赞的小时候一样活跃。

徐冉是他这么多年来第一个有些佩服的人。他不是那种会被人一眼看出机灵劲儿的男孩子，甚至会被某些容易被表象蒙蔽的大人误认为是用功学习踏实努力的乖宝宝。徐冉喜欢在老师面前装听话，然而，他上课的大部分时候在走神和看闲书，答题速度飞快，绝不买教辅资料，同时生怕别人看破他认真的假象。和迟一恒相反，徐冉宁愿被人认为不聪明，也不愿被人认为不努力。用他的话说，不聪明是能力问题，不努力是态度问题，能力不全由个人意志决定，态度则是个人意志的忠实反映。真有意思。

是徐冉向他告白的，这家伙一边说着喜欢一边笑，让他摸不透这是不是个玩笑。但他终于也同样笑着答应了，同时紧张地期待着更远的未来。他恶补青春偶像剧，研究见不得光的小电影，浪漫的牵手并肩似乎总发生在高中校园的林荫道上，脸红心跳的肢体接触则是在约会的独处之时。徐冉比他矮小瘦弱，不喜欢有身体对抗的运动，对军事和体育也没有特别的兴趣，不符合传统Alpha的特点，甚至更接近Omega。不过没关系，不管徐冉和他自己将会分化出什么内在性别，只要他们不是两个同性，怎样都好。即使是，也未必不能克服困难。

他的满怀期待在听到徐冉想去的高中后落空了，那是以他欠缺的基础而言绝对不可能实现的目标，而徐冉只是耸耸肩，说不管他去了哪儿他们还是可以继续联系的。迟一恒曾经暗中怀疑，徐冉不学数学，是不是因为自己只有数学好，他想留个请教问题拉近距离的机会，双方正好可以互相弥补。然而徐冉用行动证明这真的只是兴趣使然。他用笃定的口气留下高中再会的约定，拒绝给予和讨要任何学习上的帮助。迟一恒明白过来，在徐冉所规划的未来里，自己，可有可无。

他们只是牵过手而已。


	3. Chapter 3

A

在十二个小时之内，徐冉见到了烟云笼罩的夜空和缤纷绚丽的朝霞。月光隐没的时候，他睁着眼睛；日光初射的时候，他睁着眼睛。平时他总爱赖床，从来无缘得见日出的奇观，朝霞更是只存在于插图中的虚像。黎明没有带来清醒，因为他想不通故事是如何发展到这一步的。

他摸到了硬币的反面。

变笨到底是什么感觉呢？那是少年时某个瞬间的突发奇想，他无法想象出一个真正需要努力的自己，一个不再举重若轻的自己。“是不是我现在能想到的事，变笨之后就不能再想到了呢？”他把这句幼稚的诘问记了下来，笃定这是难以发生的。

然后万事万物都开始逆转。他没法集中精神听课，没法聚精会神阅读，更加无力完成作业。所有以记忆为基础的操作都变得无法进行，他甚至连基本的字符都记不住，遑论对公式的理解和应用。“这是你应当喜欢的东西”，他试过心理暗示，但无法燃起丝毫热情。突然之间，每种文字和符号都变得面目可憎，他再也不好奇接下来会怎样，剩下的是什么了，那个在收到课本的当天就把它们浏览一遍的徐冉已经不在了，只剩下一个徒有其表的空壳，用漠然的态度以不变应万变。

于是他慢慢地滑落。曾经打下的基础够高够厚，他的下降空间还很大，直到一年后的文理分科，徐冉被踢出原有的集体，沦为普通班的中等生。身为教师的父母认为这是奇耻大辱，连带着他们也颜面无光，毕竟他们的儿子长相普通、身材矮小、发育迟缓，唯一值得吹嘘的就是成绩。而徐冉只是释然地发现，以前自己的疑虑真是庸人自扰——当他在家里通宵达旦地玩家用机时，曾好奇过像迟一恒那些成绩差的孩子是怎么敢和他一样放肆的，连书都读不好，哪来的脸面打游戏，这种态度不会惹来家长的一顿痛打吗？直到亲身体会过，徐冉才发现以前的自己有多么不可一世和不可理喻。

然后他想起来了，自从去了相隔二三十公里的不同高中后，自己已经疏远这个有趣的男生好久了。

“冉哥，我跟你说个事啊，你听了别激动……算了，你大概也不会激动，”老同学突兀的来电是最后一根稻草，“迟一恒交女朋友了，就是以前那个谁谁谁……”

“哦。”徐冉回复得迅速而冷漠。

我不能让人觉得可怜。

这种事情甚至不是由他亲自告诉我的。我们何时结束，又是何时开始的？既然没有结束，是否连开始也是假的？

他打开钢琴，疏于练习的手指只能堪堪弹出一首小星星；他支起画板，下落的线条和难以忍受的笔触混合在一起。音乐，美术，父母曾经那么宽厚地准许、又那么严厉地督促他学习的所谓才艺，现在也不过是一堆无法利用的垃圾。他们只想要一个值得炫耀的孩子，爱是他们支付的定金。交易失败，预付款退回，连迟一恒都撤掉了他的投资。

这个世界上没有人爱我了。

徐冉看了一夜的天空，然后推开了窗户。他本该享受一次六十多米的空中飞行，然而轰鸣的心跳声阻止了他，让他发现自己竟然如此真实地拥有生命。

徐冉学会了浑浑噩噩地活着，以满不在乎的姿态和放任自流的言行。他逐渐接近过去的时间轴上迟一恒留下的投影，而在现实的时空中，那个少年或许早就重新起航，变成他再也无法追赶的背影。

变成Alpha的那一天，徐冉在热潮的幻象中一如往常地避开了迟一恒的面貌。他是不容亵渎的纯洁象征，他是灵，是羽翼，是天地一孤舟中抛向海面的锚。他不曾珍惜过他们在一起的时光，但他已失去对任何人感兴趣的能力，只能把最近的一段感情捧上神坛，作为祭奠和寄托。

救我。

徐冉没日没夜地向神坛祈祷。他无法寻求世俗的协助——心理咨询的花费太高，必须得向父母坦诚自己的困境，他不愿乞求他们的帮助，反而盼望爱情显灵。他无法向迟一恒呼救，只能期待后者主动伸手，而真正的救世主藏在日久年深的幕后，用矫情写意的深情目光凝视神坛上的偶像。那是喜欢迟一恒的自己，来自美好旧时光的版本v1.0，如今的徐冉只是个徒有其表的赝品，虔诚地深爱着过去的自己。

他装不下去了。

独来独往是因为无暇四顾，少言寡语是害怕引人注目。徐冉的朋友停留在堕落之前的数目，再无增长。他这才想起其实自己只是个内向的话痨，有人出于崇拜和好奇主动靠近，他就把他们当做自己的听众和树洞，这样的关系算不算朋友另说，在他泯然众人矣的如今，再没愿者上钩了。他一方面乐得清静，一方面又为这新添上的沦为平庸的证据而悲愤。回想起来，不管是普通朋友，还是男女朋友，没有一段关系始于徐冉自发主动的兴趣，要么是被凑在一起，日久生情，要么就是被人接近，来者不拒。失去光环的他连基本的社交都不会了。

在徐冉不眠不休的夜里，他选择画画。画静物，画风景，画建筑，就是不画真正想画的人。在他画出第三十二张天空和第五张自己的背影时，乌云的背后终于出现了一条金边，那是他的梦想。

——“你当初为什么要学理科？”

——“因为我想当医生。”

他买了自己不屑一顾的教辅资料，像所有学生一样开始计时刷题。虽然上课听不进去，但做题只是机械化的劳作，徐冉把每日任务写在掌心里，一丝不苟地将其完成。他感觉自己已经预支了下半辈子所有的行动力。

O

在徐冉之后，迟一恒谈过一次只维持了两个月的恋爱，在那之前，他不知道原来两个彼此不感冒的人竟然也能吃饭、约会、牵手、拥抱，甚至接吻，他们在模仿情侣这方面堪称业内楷模，除了不该干的都干了个遍。

分手的表面原因是迟一恒不巧和对方相同的性别分化，实际原因只有一个字，腻。

他不是没想过自己会成为Omega，但事实真的摆在眼前时，还是让他难受了好长一段时间。诚然，除了生理上的麻烦之处，Omega在现代社会的处境和另外两种性别并没有太大区别，而这个与生俱来的debuff也可以被药剂和道具克服，算起来除了一点时间和精力之外并不用付出别的代价，生育和家庭也不是人生的必选项。让迟一恒焦虑和不适的是另一件事：别人的看法。

现在他是个Omega了，在了解他本人之前，几乎所有人都会因为他的性别而产生一些先入为主的印象和期望——这个人大概不会特别上进、有事业心，感性大于理性，多半会选轻松的文科、做轻松的文职工作，大约不太喜欢运动，对游戏也不感冒，和时政相比更喜欢八卦，性格比其他男生温和好相处，攻击性不强，善解人意、心思细腻……但他不是这样的人，他不想就这样被代表，更不觉得这样的代表是正确的。

更糟糕的是，他不知道自己会出现在他人怎样的幻想里。虽然O权人士口口声声说什么双方自愿的性爱是平等的，但在一个会用草泥马当国骂的语境里，“上”和“被上”就是上下级关系的明示，字里行间都是羞辱和征服，而不是单纯的体位之差。这件事没有办法平等，单纯的生理差别就是社会歧视的基础，而他注定要成为这约定俗成规定下的弱者。哪怕是个Beta也好啊，至少人家还得猜一猜你和伴侣在床上用什么姿势，然后才能把你们往刻板印象里套。

迟一恒迷惑了很久，以至于他连一天都离不开掩盖剂，宁愿少氪点金，药也不能停。他当然不像个“传统”的Omega，但又讨厌别人在发现他的不传统之后大惊小怪——难道Omega就不能是老子这样的吗？“你和大部分的Omega不一样，你篮球/游戏/数学真好”，这种话更是让他火冒三丈，难道“大部分”Omega在这些人眼里就只是这种样子？感谢医学，感谢化学，性别作为一种天生附带歧视的属性，就应该被弱化和隐藏。然而这种道理Alpha是不会懂的，他们炫耀还来不及呢。

基于此种原因，他对Alpha实在好感缺缺，后者在不知道他真实性别的情况下，也只把他当Beta看待。女A比男A好一些，通常没那么耀武扬威，面对看起来柔软的男孩子还会展露出一些类似母性的光辉。她们大概会喜欢上徐冉那种类型。说真的，在成熟之后，迟一恒越想越觉得徐冉不该喜欢男生，因为和男生站在一起，他怎么看怎么像受，迟一恒不信他能忍。他点开徐冉自己画的头像，一个露出狡黠微笑的白毛小子，气质传神，面貌帅气，颜值比本尊高十倍，眉目间都是飞扬的自信。为了维持好学生人设，徐冉不会在人前那样张扬地笑。他明明喜欢出风头秀智商，又总是口不对心地定义自己“不算聪明，只是喜欢读书”；他明明对救死扶伤毫无兴趣，又总是口口声声地宣称将来“会选理科，因为想学医”。真是个戏精，嘴上说着不要，暗地里恨不得人人都夸他厉害。

为了逃避性别带来的偏见，迟一恒很是努力学习了一段时间，在他所在的弱校里偶尔也能排进理科前一百。坐在后桌的女生明恋他，逮住机会就聊天表白献爱心，那是个没味道的Beta，从生物学和法律上来说，他们的组合完全没问题，即使不是Alpha，她也能帮助他度过发情期，也能和他去民政局领证。但是她太无趣了，简直符合一切对恋爱脑Beta女生的设定，一丝反差萌都没有。每当这时，迟一恒就会想到那个戏精前男友，不知道他现在成了个什么，大概率是Beta，那是符合性格的平平无奇；也可能是Omega，那真是可喜可贺，有缘千里来相会；还可能是Alpha，那就太有意思了，迟一恒甚至觉得他会干出故意用掩盖剂让人误以为自己是Beta、然后“不小心”被揭穿Alpha身份这种事……当然，他是不啻以最坏的恶意来揣测这个前男友的，不过反正他在初中也没什么还能联系上的朋友，不知道徐冉现况到底如何，也没有关心到主动打探的程度。他才不要回头，他只要向前看就行。

前方的路上站着一个人。

“前……前辈，放轻松。”那个陌生的男性Alpha甚至连隔壁的校服都没脱下来，校牌上青涩的笑脸和比自己晚一年的入学年份正对上他的视线。因为高考体检的缘故，他没有按时吃抑制剂，他的热潮一向比较规律，虽说偶尔也有不准确的时候，但为什么早不来晚不来，偏偏在漏服了一次的现在来？意识到的时候已经晚了，他坐在回家的公交车上，信息素不受控制地往外漏，初夏的空气潮湿黏滞，人们衣衫单薄，侵略鄙夷不屑的视线从四面八方射来，他感到热流从下半身涌出，无所遁形，只能在下一站时厚着脸皮匆匆逃离。这里离自家还有三站路，不算太远，但也不是步行能够抵达的距离了。他蹲在路边，缩成一团，拿出手机拨通了父亲的电话，不出所料地无人接听。就在他决定打车的那一刻，那个连校牌都没取的男A冲了过来，问他需不需要帮助。

“我叫时晓捷，是三十六中高二12班的学生，我不会害你的！”这个小男生眉清目秀，稚气未脱，连声音都还没有染上成年男性的低沉，一副见义勇为活雷锋的架势，对他而言上前帮助一个明显处于发情期的Omega大概有着与扶不扶摔倒的老人同等级别的风险。他身上有着清清凉凉的薄荷味，就像徐冉当年最爱吃的那种糖。迟一恒答应了，小男生帮他招来了一辆车，扶着他上了楼，对每一个敢于侧目的路人放出保护性的Alpha信息素。家里如他所料般空无一人，正如他的心一样。于是迟一恒在对方即将转身出门的瞬间一把攥住他的校服领口，在与理智无关的因素驱使下，吻了上去。

事情一发不可收拾。对方大约是个死宅，看了太多日漫，一口一个“前辈”，自己也不觉得尴尬。迟一恒除了伸手阻挡了一下对方试图咬破后颈腺体的嘴之外，没有任何表示抗拒的动作，而这个显然没有经验的小处男仅凭本能在他身上开疆辟土，在高潮的余韵中，迟一恒闭上眼睛，假装自己刚才没有想到别人。

说起来，徐冉比自己小了大半年，如果他按规定年龄入学的话，现在应该也只是个高二学生而已……

事后，时晓捷显然吓坏了。他说了不下五次“前辈我会对你负责的”，同时急不可耐地把自己的学校班级姓名学号电话号码家庭住址通通报了一遍，接着又很有常识地提出要下去买药。迟一恒一个字也没有听进去。

“你真好闻。”这就是他对第一次的全部感想。

此时，离高考还有不到两个月。

一个半月后，由于紧急避孕药的副作用和服用时间错误的抑制剂，迟一恒在高考前夕迎来了不合时宜的发情。


	4. Chapter 4

A

徐冉终于能在画布上描绘出天空和自己以外的东西了。

高考连晴三天，阳光普照，徐冉的心情也久违地随之灿烂起来。他踏出考场时，每一步都踩着自己的影子，阳光透过树影洒下一地斑驳，他的希望在心尖雀跃起来，突然对未来充满了期待，他走在林荫道上，感觉自己漫步云端，整个世界都是他的。这一刻他突然觉得自己只是个正常人而已，他才没有得什么抑郁，之前的懈怠只是因为贪玩，收不住心，“没长醒”。他能感觉到快乐，他还拥有热情，他各方面都和普通的高中生毫无二致。

成绩出来的那天也是个晴天。当然，只“努力”了两三个月的人不可能考上什么清北复交，但读个二流长学制临床医学还是绰绰有余的。徐冉勾选了不服从调剂，毕竟这是支撑他走到现在的、从小到大的梦想。

为什么想学医呢？当然和救死扶伤的崇高信念无关，原因很滑稽，是出于恐惧。徐冉非常抗拒物理接触，因为他本能地惧怕比自己更强大的人，而医学是了解人类生命本质的一门学科，这种掌握人体奥秘的满足感能让他觉得安全。一直以来，他总是从理论中寻求安全感，这次也不例外。

回首过去的三年，他发觉自己浪费了太多的时间，但也并不如何悔恨，因为他毕竟没有尝试过，谁知道那是“我不能”，还是“我本可以”？至少以世俗的眼光评判，他现在取得的光环也足够看了。他在谢师宴上纵情欢饮，说了比整个高中时代加起来都多的话，享受着从不起眼的吊车尾突然变成全班第一的喜悦，然后在恍恍惚惚的回家路上，看着没有星星只有月亮的天空，突然感慨古人诚不我欺，对月怀人真是人生中避无可避之事。

隔天，他冒着宿醉的头痛，打开了一个长达三年不曾开启的对话框。没有字斟句酌，他只发了一句废话：“在吗？”

原本以为不会回应的那一端却几乎立刻有了反应：“你找我？”

“你准备上哪所大学？”离填报志愿的截止日期还有一天。

“长水经贸学院。”是本地的大学吧，但为什么没有听说过？徐冉在搜索框里敲下这个名字，赫然发现只是一所二本大学。等等，不该是这样的。

“你考了多少分？”在报出自己的各科成绩后，徐冉问道。

迟一恒的成绩让人百思不得其解。那一年的数学很难，满分150分的题，许多学霸都没能上120，迟一恒却考了140多，后来徐冉知道当年数学的最高分也不过才145；令人错愕的是他的语文、英语与理综，通通不及格。徐冉无法理解语言类科目怎么可能不及格，换位思考是一项以共情能力为前提的高阶技能，他学不会。迟一恒的解释是考试前一晚他失眠了，凌晨五点才睡着。然而说什么都没有用了，既成事实无法改变。徐冉试探性地问了对方愿不愿意复读一年，得到的回复却是一句强硬的“我只会向前看”。

“那你愿意到外地上大学吗？”徐冉选了一所离家一千多公里的大学，他在长水市生活了十多年，已经够了。他要去一个没有人认识自己的地方重新开始。

“不愿意。我死都不会离开长水。”对方的回复来得很快。

“为什么？你不觉得年轻的时候就该出去走走见见世面吗？”

“我家长不会同意。”

“可是志愿是你自己填的，如果你填了外地的大学，你的家长能把你怎么样？还能不给你交学费吗？”

“对，他们就是不会给我交学费。”

他们就这样把天聊死了。其实本地也有一所不错的医科大学，不比徐冉要去的那一所差。但是徐冉不要从出生到大学一直待在同一个地方，在世界和故乡，梦想和世俗之间，他永远会选前者。于是徐冉关闭了填报志愿的网站页面，坐在键盘前盯着迟一恒的头像发愣。长达五分钟的静默后，对方先发来消息：“你现在在做什么？”

“和你聊天啊。”徐冉迅速回复。

“除了和我聊天之外呢？”

“没做别的了。你呢？”

“我也是。”

“我们……见一面吧？”

“好。”

徐冉一跃而起，按住狂跳的心脏。他又回想起中学时代的某天中午，阳光从身后的窗户照进来，落在面前的迟一恒脸上，对方冲他微笑着说了什么，他脑海中一片空白，仅剩下对方的笑容和耳边的心跳，就在那一刻，徐冉知道自己完了。现在，相似的感觉卷土重来，将他淹没在彻夜难眠的兴奋中。他又拿起笔在掌心写字了，这次是与学习完全不相干的待办事项：买衣服，他的衣服太普通了，缺乏个人风格和辨识度；买掩盖剂，万一迟一恒是个Alpha，至少不会一见面就讨厌他；理发，他已经好久没剪过头发了，刘海把眼睛都挡住了；修眉，他的眉毛又粗又乱，是该好好打理了……世界在那一瞬间开满了花，即使他已不需要拯救，神明仍然显灵了。

在午后的车站前，他的神明降临世间。对方走到面前时，徐冉才认出他来。迟一恒高了一大截，体格也变成了介于少年与成年之间匀称挺拔的中间态，衣着得体，发型清爽，眉眼比当年更加深邃。他停在一米开外，徐冉要微微抬头才能对上他的视线，紧张和自惭形秽同时袭来，他高中三年都没怎么好好吃饭睡觉，身高停留在令人绝望的一米七，体格还像个弱不禁风的初中生，为了看起来不那么单薄，他甚至在大热天里额外穿了一件短袖外套，现在，他后悔没有买内增高的运动鞋。

然而没有关系。星辰画卷徐徐展开，一路鸟语花香，他踏出的每一步都带着希望的足音。迟一恒没有味道，果然，根据概率而言，他还是变成了占人群大多数的Beta，如果他是Alpha的话一定不会用掩盖剂。

“你吃饭了吗？”

糟糕，徐冉忘记自己不懂成年人的社交方式了。他当然是吃过饭再出门的。“吃了啊，你呢？如果你还没吃我可以看着你吃。”迟一恒意味不明地笑了一下，拒绝了这个提议。他笑得比少年时更好看，原始的美好驱使徐冉伸出手，他本来从不主动进行肢体接触。迟一恒肉眼可见地愣了一下，没有拒绝。

下午，他们去看了徐冉热爱的超级英雄漫改电影。徐冉明知这可能是个不合时宜的选择，因为迟一恒不感兴趣得过于明显，而他则全身心投入到了画面剧情和台词里，散场后依然不能自已，向迟一恒喋喋不休地介绍人物设定故事背景。迟一恒很配合地有问有答，然而与他们最后一次见面时相比，他已经安静了太多。徐冉的心空落落地跳了一下，对方真的变成生理、心理和社会三重意义上的成年人了，而自己还和初中毕业时一样，懵懂无知，没有长大。

“我以前不知道你这么宅。”迟一恒最后扔出这么一句评价。

徐冉脸红了，他原本不认为“宅”是个贬义词，但此时此刻，他的确感到一丝羞耻。更讽刺的是，他这么丧，偏偏喜欢超级英雄和热血漫。可是约会总要进行下去，他不想就这么让迟一恒走掉。这可能是他们最后、最亲密的几个小时了。

小时候学一门乐器的好处在此时凸显了出来，他的音准很棒，音色也仍然是清澈的少年音，于是他拖着迟一恒去了KTV，展现自己尚且引以为傲的歌喉。他唱了所有炫技的、深情的、激烈的、冷门的歌曲，恨不得把自己的私密歌单上每一首歌都唱一遍。有人说，每个人的播放列表是和日记一样不能轻易示人的东西，徐冉强烈赞同，但他恨不得把自己整个人从里往外翻出来给迟一恒看。在这个世界上，他只想让这一个人知道，他徐冉究竟是个怎样的人，他的所思所爱所梦所惧都是所谓何事，因为不会再有下一个人了。

夜幕降临，华灯初上，迟一恒终于问出了那个问题：“你还喜欢我？”

“这不是显而易见的事吗。”徐冉飞快地回答，故作轻松地把脸转向一边，假装在观察远处跑过去的猫。

“为什么？”迟一恒顺着他的视线去看那只猫，“以你的条件，明明会有更优秀的人喜欢你。”

“可就是没有啊。”有才怪了，他高中三年都没怎么和人来往过，到毕业时甚至还有不少一句话都没说过的同班同学。

“你是Beta吗？”

“不啊，我是Alpha。”

“果然。”徐冉不知道这个莫名其妙的笑容背后是嘲讽还是得意，因此说不准自己算不算生气，就在他犹豫不定的时刻，迟一恒突然贴近过来，拉下自己的领口：“我是Omega。你想和我做吗？”

“你……你说什么？”徐冉倒退两步，几乎贴到路灯杆上，其实他闻不到任何味道，但身体却逐渐发起热来，“我没有……”——没有想过和迟一恒发展出精神以外的亲密关系。

“那就算了。再见。”迟一恒转身就走。

“等等！”徐冉的行动非常迅速，这是思考后由大脑下达的指令，不是下意识的本能反应，“你是认真的吗？”他有强烈的预感，如果就这样放走迟一恒，他们可能再也没有机会见面了。

“是啊。”

“那……那我们去哪里？”徐冉飞快地查找附近的酒店，快捷酒店在指尖下一一略过，他抬头看见附近的一家希尔顿，突然觉得为了这理应充满仪式感的第一次，破费一下也值得，“那里怎么样？”话音刚落，他才想到自己的钱可能不够，“算了算了我的钱好像——”

“——好啊。我有钱。”迟一恒笑着说。

“可是这种事情让你出钱实在是太——”

“——现在是谁在犯直A癌？而且又不是不要你还。”

徐冉一时想不出反驳的话。他向家里匆匆编了一个要在朋友家通宵看电影的借口，同样匆忙地跑到便利店里买了标价最高的安全套，心跳声震耳欲聋，而迟一恒全程旁观，始终挂着冷静的笑。

“夜景真美啊。”在迟一恒不耐烦地拉上窗帘前，徐冉望着落地窗外的万家灯火，一动不动。

“你洗澡怎么洗了那么久？”迟一恒早就换上了酒店的浴袍，靠在床头。

徐冉没有正面回答这个问题，因为缺乏经验的他在卫生间里偷偷查了半个小时的技巧科普文章，然后就得将理论转化为实践了。他不能在迟一恒面前露怯，更不愿意被认定为青涩的处男。

整个房间里只有床头灯还在发出微弱的暖光。徐冉走到床边，迟一恒已经掀开被子，拉开浴袍，乖乖躺好，一副任君享用的样子。徐冉双手撑在床上，居高临下地与这个曾经的同辈、现在的成年人对视，突然之间，他又对未来产生了新的恐惧：如果这就是成熟，如果这就是长大后的世界，如果上床也变成了社交的一环，那他要何时才能作好准备？他俯身吻上迟一恒的嘴唇，按书上写的那样闭上眼睛。他的牙齿和唇舌与对方的撕咬在一起，爱情小说里都是骗人的，接吻的感觉根本就不神奇，或许是自己技术太糟糕，或许是……

他的嘴唇很快与对方的分开，开始沿着脖颈和胸膛向下开拓。掩盖剂的效果还没过，所以他仍然闻不到迟一恒的味道。说不定他骗了我，他只是个Beta。徐冉睁开不知何时起了水雾的眼睛，抬头看向仍然一脸平静的迟一恒，后者伸出手，抚摸着徐冉的发顶，像母亲安抚任性的孩子。徐冉像刚才学到的那样，用舌头和嘴唇舔弄对方的乳头，在这样的距离下，他能清楚地听到迟一恒的心跳，那节奏是如此安定、平稳和缓慢。徐冉情急之下用上了牙齿，果不其然地听到对方发出一声痛呼，自己的一撮头发也被拼命地抓了一下，双方算是扯平。

徐冉不能去问对方曾经有过多少经验，喜欢什么姿势，敏感地带在哪里；很奇怪，这只是出于和他较劲的心态，他不能输，不能被发现是个性经历一片空白、连打飞机都没有具体对象的处男，小说里提到的关于Alpha的占有欲和嫉妒心他一样都没有，他不在乎迟一恒到底有过多少床伴，以及他们都是怎样的人，他只是懊恼自己无法让他给出想要的回应。

迟一恒的浴袍下什么也没穿。终于来到关键部位时，徐冉勉强算是惊喜地发现迟一恒的前面微微抬起了头，后面也有了湿润的迹象。他自己早就硬得足以戴上安全套了，然而科普文里提到过，Omega的海绵体和别的海绵体一样敏感，一个体贴的床伴不能只顾自己的欢愉，也应同样照料到对方的需要。一时之间，徐冉陷入了两难境地，他拿不准到底该先给自己戴上套，还是该给迟一恒的后面做扩张，或是该给他的前面以抚慰。迟一恒抚摸他头发的手不耐烦起来，为了打破这尴尬的沉默，徐冉脑中奔驰而过的杂念脱口而出：“你什么时候割的你知道吗即使割过也要翻出来好好清洗包皮垢是致癌物因为里面有HPV会导致宫颈癌虽说你可能不大会接触到别人的宫颈还有阴茎癌和头颈——”

“——你闭嘴！”迟一恒一把推开徐冉的脑袋，“到底做不做？”他猛地坐直身体，伸手抓住徐冉无所遁形的凸起，扯下他的内裤，反客为主地把他压在床上。徐冉感觉自己的头离床沿已经很近了，他的嘴巴不受控制地广播着脑海中实时浮现的念头：“我好怕会掉下去啊我还没有试过所谓的骑乘式是不是不用我自己动啊对了我还没有戴套你也没有足够湿果然我刚才应该买润滑剂的但是我不好意思——”

迟一恒俯视着他，不发一言，表情介于发怒与发笑之间。徐冉认命地叹了口气：“我……我紧张的时候就会说烂话。”

“少来，你以前可没有这个毛病。”

“我以前没这么紧张过！”徐冉努力撑起身体，“你以前……也不是这么说话的……”迟一恒不置可否，自顾自地俯下身去，用嘴脱掉了徐冉的内裤。徐冉已经够硬了，因此，当他的小兄弟猝不及防地被迟一恒纳入口中时，他浑身一颤，几近缴械。他还来不及发出异议，迟一恒却没了后续动作，不一会儿就放开了他。“差不多够了。”他打量着徐冉湿漉漉的那话儿，抬起屁股，不偏不倚地坐了上去。突如其来的紧实和温热让徐冉惊呼出声，而上方的迟一恒也皱起了眉头，显然是觉得痛了。“不是应该先扩张吗？我剪过指甲……不对，我没有戴套！”回过神来的徐冉大喊，他试图推开迟一恒，对方却恶意满满地夹了他一下，未经人事的年轻处男就这样达成了实战中的第一次高潮，秒射。

挫败感如潮水般翻涌而上，徐冉羞愧得想捂脸，不由自主地摆出了同名emoji的姿势。迟一恒慢慢地伸展双腿，站了起来，蔫哒哒的小徐冉脱离了那个亲切温暖的地方，尴尬地暴露在20摄氏度的室内空气中。白色的浊液顺着迟一恒的大腿流下来，这副光景色情得几乎让他胯间的小伙伴又抬起头来。这次他眼明手快地从浴袍口袋里取出了套套，不料迟一恒劈手夺过，凑近他的脸：“射都射了，戴也没意义了。我自己会吃药。”

“可是……戴套又不只是为了避孕，更多是出于安全——”完了，又说错话了。迟一恒脸色一沉：“——你怀疑我有传染病吗？那也晚了！”他把套套扔进了床头的垃圾桶里。

“保险起见总是没错的。”徐冉抱住迟一恒的头，引得他越来越近，然后突然翻身跃起，将迟一恒压在身下。“我还有几个。你怎么知道你不会得病呢？你又没看过每个床伴的检验报告。”

“每个。”迟一恒轻声笑了，“你又有几个？”

“诶？套套吗？还剩……”徐冉这才反应过来对方问的是床伴，这是个陷阱，“那你呢？”

迟一恒移开目光：“一个。”他的躲闪和抗拒明显得让徐冉不安：“你……你很在意那个人吗？”

“你还有心思想别的吗？”迟一恒故意压低声线，发出蛊惑般的沙哑邀请。徐冉再也无法克制自己。什么教程，什么科普，什么在意的人，见鬼去吧。他摸到了那个入口，顺从欲望的指引而开始驰骋。

O

迟一恒觉得自己在犯罪。

徐冉还没成年，身心都是如此。他看起来还像初中毕业照片上的模样。

后半夜的时候，徐冉身上散发出书籍和纸张的氤氲气息，口服掩盖剂的极限时间差不多就这么久了。这个缺乏侵略性的不成熟Alpha，表面上复杂得像本词典，骨子里单纯得像张白纸。

他听着徐冉述说将来上了大学将如何如何，然后再度发现他只把自己当作过客。在二人分道扬镳后，迟一恒将他移出了好友列表。


	5. Chapter 5

A

徐冉给迟一恒重发验证信息的时候，连“我还没还你那晚的房费”这种厚颜无耻的话都写过了，然而迟一恒就像三年前那样凭空蒸发，生不见人，死不见尸。 

那天早上，徐冉在心满意足的余韵中醒来，枕边人早已洗漱完毕，身旁的被窝都没剩下多少热度。如果单纯从感官体验上来说，这一场生涩的情事远算不上差强人意，而是差得远了，实在没有任何值得夸耀的地方；但加上心理因素就是另一回事了，前所未有的亲密接触带来了意想不到的安全感和触手可及的希望，让徐冉陷入睽违已久的幸福之中。在吃早餐的时候，徐冉盯着迟一恒拿餐叉的手发呆，突然发现迟一恒从上到下哪里都好看，而自己居然花了这么多年才发现。对方早就发现了他意有所指的凝望，直接用问句打破了这诡异的沉默。而徐冉不知该怎么回答是好，他全身细胞都在叫嚣着“我们重新开始吧”、“做我男朋友吧”、“我还喜欢你啊”，话到嘴边时，他突然想起三年前的经历，他和迟一恒维持着我不联系你你就不联系我的默契，然后在他短暂前半生的最低谷时，被告知他出局了，迟一恒在不通知他本人的情况下就单方面结束了这段关系，并且还通过另觅新欢的方式昭告天下，让他成为被甩掉的可怜人……真奇怪，他轻易地忘记了把迟一恒当做神灵和锚的时光，那时他连正常生活都难以为继，自然无暇顾及什么自尊和屈辱。可是如今不同了，他不再需要什么锚了，他已经有了足以远航的风帆。而且此情此景大不合时宜，如今他们也算是半只脚踏进社会了，足以为自己的行为负责，一个观念进步、心智健全的成年人不会因为一场性爱就将对方与自己终身绑定，如果他在此时此刻提出这种要求，说不定会被误认为是贪图肉欲和美色——而他真的无法全然否认这一点。

所以徐冉说不出口。摒除掉对当初被甩的耿耿于怀之后，徐冉还是决定，至少要再普通地相处一段时间，然后才能自然地重新开始。于是他谈起了自己的规划、理想和人生目标，异地恋在他看来并不是什么问题，感谢他们生活在现代社会，通讯发达交通便利。在他看来，迟一恒听得投入极了，还能和他像以前一样有来有往地对话。

历史总是在自我重复，于是三年前的昨日重现，只是这次来得更突然而彻底。从第二天开始，迟一恒从所有社交网络上消失，手机号码再也无法拨通，状况外的徐冉除了无奈和愤怒，别无他法。

只要到一个没有人认识我的地方，重新开始，一切都会好起来的。

怀着这样的心情，他拒绝了父母的送行，独自一人飞到了一千多公里外的大学，期待着一段更富有诗意、浪漫和戏剧性的全新恋情。

O

迟一恒真的不知道紧急避孕药会失效。

他发现不对的时候说早不早，说晚不晚，早在每天早上吐得昏天黑地之前，他就在每晚掩盖剂失效的那一小段时间里察觉到了自己气味的改变；晚到症状日益加重，直到他没法欺骗自己这是慢性咽炎、不得不去药房买了验孕棒之后，开学已经迫在眉睫。

父亲依然从早到晚不在家。他已经成年了，银行卡里有充足的钱，家附近就有个大医院，去做个小手术也就是几个小时的事。他用无痕模式打开了预约挂号的页面，就在要输入身份证号的前一刻，天意降临了——手机震动起来，来电显示为超过半年没有联系的爸爸。明知不可能东窗事发，迟一恒在接听时仍然心虚得变了音调，与此相反，另一头的声音倒是分外高昂热烈：“小恒，你在哪儿呀？快开学了吧，钱够不够，要买什么东西吗，记得给爸爸说啊。”

他爸爸大多数时候是个沉默寡言得仿佛郁郁寡欢的人，今天用欢快的语气说了这么长的句子，怕是发生了什么不得了的好事。“我在家呀，不需要，我该买的都买好了。”迟一恒回答。

“你不是想要一台新电脑吗？想要什么牌子的呀，爸爸带你去买。”

“再说吧，不着急。”迟一恒左手拿着电话，右手放在键盘上，用一根手指敲出自己的身份证号。

“那你什么时候要买呀，一定要记得第一个告诉我啊。”迟一恒已经敲完了身份证号，右手放到了鼠标上，就差点一下确定了，而爸爸说完这句话后突兀地沉默了几秒，连带着迟一恒的手指也停滞了。他“嗯”了一声，算是回应，听筒那边的中年男声再度响起，这次，不加掩饰的欢乐中掺杂了清晰可闻的小心翼翼：“小恒啊，你什么时候到你王阿姨这边来吃个饭呀？”

虽然这不是个常见的邀约，但迟一恒仍然果断拒绝：“快开学了，没时间。”

“是这样的，”他的食指还是没有动弹，“你要有弟弟妹妹了。是双胞胎，医生还说很可能是龙凤胎，等月份再大点就看得清楚了。你王阿姨挺想见你的，你什么时候过来看看吧，大家一起给你弟弟妹妹想个名字。”

“哦，恭喜你们。”迟一恒的大脑和身体同时僵住，机械性的道贺脱口而出，仿佛对方只是个萍水相逢的路人，而不是自己再婚的亲爸。从理智上来说，他既没有权力也没有名分去干涉上一辈的婚姻，因为他早就不属于他爸的家庭成员之一了，他爸就算心血来潮想拖着四十多岁的身体生支足球队也不关他的事，有商议权的有且仅有一个人，那就是他爸的合法伴侣王阿姨。这对龙凤胎从法律意义上来说不算他的家人，只是从血缘和道义上来讲，他们得象征性地称呼彼此兄弟姐妹。所以，这是一件基本与他无关的小事，他顶多提醒爸爸注意身体，就算尽到孝心了。挂钟在墙上滴答滴答地走着，听筒那边传来商场广播的声音和王阿姨的笑语，迟一恒望着空无一人的房间，突然决定顺从内心最强烈的情绪。

“真的，恭喜你们。”他再重复了一遍，这次带上了伪装的热情，与此同时关闭了那个网页。

为这场报复行动付出的代价稍稍超出了他的预期，但还在忍受范围内。孕吐在开学那天神秘地痊愈了，他像其他Omega一样正常入学，当天就拿着本地的房产证办理了退宿，转眼又悄悄租了一套学校附近的房子。他盘算着接下来会遇到的考验：入学体检、军训、体测……迟一恒十分好奇这个不被期待的孩子能坚持到哪一关。体检拍胸片的时候，他一度紧张地害怕X光会暴露自己所有肮脏的小秘密，后来才知道自己唯一需要担心的只有辐射问题；军训时Omega享有请假的特权，用来处理众所周知的某个周期；体测就更友好了，及格线低得唯恐有人通不过。于是这个小崽子就这样过五关闯六将，平安地从七月初活到了九月末，这种顽强的生命力显然遗传自迟一恒自己，而不是某个萎靡消瘦的Alpha。

在某些只能听着音乐入睡的深夜里，偶尔，迟一恒会被哀婉的曲调激起一丝对徐冉的歉意，旋即又想到，徐冉如果知道这件事，只会被吓得半死，同时监督他到医院去打掉。这么一想，那丝仅有的歉意也消弭无踪了。

迟一恒的生日正好在国庆期间，周末也就罢了，长达七天的假期，不回家实在说不过去。长水市的夏天潮湿而漫长，这个季节正是夏装当道的黄金时期，幸好他锻炼出的腹肌还在，月份又小，因此完全看不出端倪。

他就是要看看他们要多久才能察觉到异常。

结果令人失望。难得回家的父亲带他去吃了顿大餐后再度消失，对他崭新的大学生活丝毫不感兴趣。他只好应邀去了爸爸的新家，这个男人已经显怀了，屋子里出现了婴儿用品，新雇的保姆和阿姨展现了与薪资相符的专业水准，年纪比他爸小了近十岁的王阿姨像顺服的女仆一样鞍前马后地伺候着头发半白的怀孕丈夫，两人在客厅沙发上公然共阅一沓孕期手册和产检病历，年纪和身材都更小的女人还不时叉起一块切好的苹果，喂到更沧桑而脆弱的男人嘴里。唯一让迟一恒有参与机会的只有之前提到的取名了，可他语文不好，想不出什么精妙绝伦的名字。

他早早地告了辞，回到学校附近的出租屋里。徐冉又发来了源源不断的验证消息，把他拉黑之后，他似乎把验证消息当做聊天窗口了：“生日快乐”、“你在家吗，我2号就回长水啦”、“我到啦，我6号坐火车回学校，接下来几天都有空”、“我每年国庆节都会回来的！”……他下意识地将手搭上腹部，有那么一秒钟，“告诉徐冉”这个念头切切实实地从脑海中划过，然后迅速衰变为“我只是想知道徐冉会怎么取名字”。

迟一恒摇摇头，把徐冉和他的验证消息一并甩开。他收藏了很多新闻报道——十六岁少女公厕产子啊，十九岁少年校园生产啊，高中少女怀孕隐瞒家人和同学近一年然后在课堂上大出血、送医途中产下女婴啦……Omega从史前时代开始就是这么一路过来的，即使他有意脱离了所有现代医学的帮助，看看这些活生生的先例，说不定他也可以神不知鬼不觉地独自完成这件壮举。

至于完成之后又该怎么办，他从来没有想过。


	6. Chapter 6

A

大学生活和徐冉想象的截然不同。

兴南是个富裕安宁的小城，而长水是个喧嚣繁华的大城，兴南的风土人情与生他养他的地方大相径庭，与他的期望同样背道而驰。尽管常住人口、城市面积乃至行政级别都不如长水，论人均GDP，兴南排在长水之前，是座实打实的发达城市，却不是徐冉想象中灯火如昼车水马龙的发达。好比一个想去美国大城的人误入北欧小镇，这里或许更幸福、更宜居，但却不在徐冉的志向之内。

不消半年，徐冉就下定决心将来决不留在此处，然而学制决定了他这一待至少八年。山清水秀，风景如画，他还有什么不满呢？可能是不满这里的冬天太冷吧。徐冉把手揣在风衣口袋里，顶着细雪赶往医学楼，拐角处传来福尔马林的味道，有点像腐烂的海鲜，无论闻过几次都无法习惯，就像班上那些不用掩盖剂的Alpha的气味。他在人流中穿行，忠实反映心情的黑色外衣在解剖教室外被学校的白大褂替代。刚拿到时的兴奋还历历在目，那是在大一的时候，尽管穿它的场合仅限于化学和物理实验，和狭义的医学没有什么关系，徐冉还是很开心，仿佛与责任和未来融为一体。和影视剧不同，绣着学校Logo的白大褂松松垮垮，未经精心裁剪，穿在身上并不飘逸，可他还是忍不住幻想迟一恒见到的样子，然后迅速扼制这个念头。

真可悲啊，这是他到兴南大学的第三年，他仍然没有爱上任何人。

我明明已经好了。

他私下里找过抑郁自测量表，可总觉得自己的状况没有那么严重。他每天跑步，早睡早起，身高依然没有拔高一厘米。篮球和网游都不是他的爱好，而室友都不玩家用机。他连爱好都这么孤独，只好挂起遮光帘画画。有时斜上方会传来奇怪的震动，随之是莫名增强的Alpha信息素气味，徐冉知道他们在干什么，于是抓起铅笔的手开始勾勒起一张没有照片可作参考的脸庞，但记忆里的那张脸日渐模糊，他每次都不能画完。

为了遵守单方面订下的约定，他每年国庆都雷打不动地回去，每次都一无所获。他在这世上漂泊，究竟是为了什么？

迟一恒在那一夜后问过他，读那么久的书，不觉得时间太长了吗。徐冉自信地回答，我喜欢读书。

可不是像这样读书。

眼前的速写本变成了考试资料，满满的都是划上的重点。他没想过原来学医是这样的，他以为这是一门重视逻辑和应用的学科，结果考试的唯一形式只是背诵和记忆。

“学医是很适合家境一般资质普通的孩子的，”一位前辈说，“和金融、IT比起来，学医不需要你有多高的资质，不需要你自己有什么想法和创意，也不需要你家里大富大贵，你只要会背书就行，熬出头之后不仅有医院的关系可以时不时地帮扶家人，还有稳定的收入和终身铁饭碗。”

但是看着自己的学分绩点，高中时吊车尾的痛苦和绝望卷土重来，徐冉打开自己的速写本，这上面都是“不需要你自己有”但他偏偏为之自豪的“想法和创意”，而GPA反映出他甚至达不到“资质普通”的真相。他的室友从千军万马里一路闯来，他们过着地狱般的高中生活，拼尽全力才站到这里，而徐冉只是碰巧生在了高考easy模式的长水市……

“我是残次品，”他在画纸的边缘如是写道，“他们说的对。高考都考不好的人，要么智力因素上有重大缺陷，要么非智力因素上有重大缺陷，而人同时需要两种素质才能稳稳地站立在地面上。”

他又迎来了一个灰蒙蒙的冬天。徐冉总是坐在靠窗的后排座位，时不时凝望窗外的天空，幻想着投入它的怀抱。

他昏迷不醒，做了一场长达三年的梦。直到某一天，在一门校公选课上，有人捡到了从他没拉好的书包里落下的速写本。

“我以前见过你啊，”和惯于隐藏籍贯的徐冉不同，这个叫周循的Beta的普通话里带着明显的长水口音，“你大概不记得我了。我是旁边十三班的，下课后我总能看见你站在走廊上看风景。”

“我们学校除了我居然还有考到兴南大学的吗？它在长水一共就没招几个人。”

“那是你们专业，我们园林学院还是招了不少人的，”周循看起来一点也不像学设计的，反而像个程序员，“我就认识一个直系学弟，也是长水的，不过和我们不是一个高中的。那个学弟还是我们院足球队的，长得可帅了。”他说这话的时候，把手机递给徐冉看，屏幕上是一张球队的合影，“我也在边上，不过我只是个小迷弟，哈哈。”

“没想到我还能在这里碰到中学同学……”徐冉无意识地感慨道。周循于是凑得更近了：“是呀，世界真小。你听说过六度空间理论吧？就是说，世界上任何两个人之间，最多只要通过六个人，就能互相认识，而我在初中就听说过你了。”徐冉还没来得及把表情换成惊讶，周循就点开了另一张照片，上面赫然是他们的初中毕业典礼，“你肯定不认识我啦，那时候我成绩不好，和你不一样，你可有名了，毕竟是除了数学其它科目都拿过年级第一的人，我们都听说过你，嘿嘿。幸好我中考成绩不错，能和你进一所高中。”

氛围突然变得尴尬起来，如果不是还在上课，徐冉真想一走了之。“不过初中的时候，你们班好多人我都认识，我们是一个小学的。比如迟一恒——”

“——你认识迟一恒？”徐冉分辨不出自己这算不算激动过头。

“对呀，他还说要当我男朋友，虽然就是小学时闹着玩的，”周循挠挠头，“不过他那个时候是挺可爱的，可惜后来长残了。”

“后来？你还和他有联系吗？”

“没呀，他从来不参加同学会，初中毕业后我就没见过他了。”

“我觉得初中时他也挺好看的……”

“哈哈哈，”周循作捧腹状，“有些女孩子倒是会那么觉得。等等！”他突然一拍桌子，动静大得老师都转头向这边瞥了一眼，徐冉赶紧坐正，眼观鼻鼻观心，直到周循再度扯扯他的衣袖，“你们那时候是不是传过绯闻？”

“是……吧，”徐冉吞吞吐吐地，不知道该不该把话说满，“算是吧。也就是……初中时闹着玩的。”

“原来你喜欢那种类型啊，”周循摸摸下巴，“我倒是觉得学术型的男生比较酷。比如学医的，帅气十足。”

“我反而更喜欢你们这个专业，”徐冉实话实说，“至少有自己发挥的余地，不用循规蹈矩按部就班。我大概不适合学医。”

“一天到晚画图烦死了，”周循指指徐冉的速写本，“你是不是学过美术？我进大学之前绘画基础是零，真不该选这行。”

他们交换了联系方式，当天下课后，两人就一起吃了第一顿饭。然后是第二顿，第三顿，最后终于吃到了快捷酒店的床上。

“我还以为你是个文静的人呢，”周循把床睡得一团乱，“结果熟悉了之后发现你也是个话痨啊。感觉啊，你和我以为的根本不一样呢。”

“是吗？”徐冉坐在窗前，面对朝霞。周循从背后抱住他，把下巴搭在徐冉的肩上：“你说话和笑的时候可爱多了。”他给了徐冉一个蜻蜓点水的吻，于是睡美人从沉睡魔咒中解脱，徐冉的人生重新长出编织规整的玫瑰花纹。终于有个人可以和他一起吐槽迟一恒了。

O

和孕妇相比，身为孕夫的幸运之处在于更低的体脂率和更发达的肌肉，能让穿上秋冬厚外套的迟一恒完美地隐匿起自己的身形。

感谢发达的电商平台，他能足不出户地满足所有需求，从成人营养品到大码男装，而不会引起任何多余的注意。或许本来也没什么值得注意的，在大学里生个孩子而已，很奇怪吗？

他尽可能不逃课，不装逼，不与任何人深交，毕竟一旦被撞破还是难免有些尴尬。还好，课程设置相对轻松，所有以数学为基础的科目都难不倒他，传说中和高中数学属于两个物种的高等数学也不过如此，照样能被驯服。与此同时，另一些课却不免让他头痛：政治课。无趣无味又无法理解的内容从左耳进右耳出，迟一恒估算着，照这种胎教模式，他的孩子将来一定是个和自己一样的数学天才，但不知道能不能理解这些被强行灌输进来的文字理念。

出乎意料的是，让他最感兴趣的不是和他的专长联系紧密的金融学，而是令人耳目一新的经济学。一门关于决策的学科，某种意义上正适合他的处境。可惜他并非一个所谓的理性人，正如没有真空中的球形鸡一样，及时止损根本不算一个选项。

十一月的时候，这个孩子第一次展示出了存在感，那时下课铃响，他正起身离开座位，突如其来的痛感让他站立不稳，猛地坐回凳子上。他缓了一会儿才意识到，刚才可能被自己的孩子踹了一脚。他的惊惶表现得有些明显，甚至惊动了邻座的同学。迟一恒果断拒绝了对方的问询和帮助，近乎落荒而逃。他回到了只有自己存在的出租屋，比从前更深刻地认识到了肚子里这个东西是活的，会动的，将来还会把他活活撑开，从那么点儿大的地方挤出来。爱情片里都是假的，他丝毫体会不到初为人父的喜悦，只有被异形产卵一般刻骨铭心的恐惧。他在认真地考虑是否应该放弃。然而一想到医院，他就会自然地想到徐冉，想到对方不知道会选择什么科室，会不会正在或将要帮别人收拾一个破破烂烂的死胎。这景象委实让他恶心，还不如想象一个活生生的婴儿。

这孩子的预产期大约在四月初，如果提前两个月，就能避免被学校发现，至于家里，他们可能永远发现不了。怀着这种冷淡的信心，迟一恒坚持到了寒假。这一路相安无事，没有引起任何怀疑，看来新闻报道里的故事并非胡编乱造。这时，要隐藏身形已经不太容易了，他只好穿着自己并不喜欢的长款大衣，这风格像极了徐冉。然而生活中总有始料未及的惊吓。

“相亲？”起初，他怀疑自己的隐情被发现了，父亲为了给一个未婚先孕的Omega找接盘侠才出此下策，然而事实证明他果然多虑了：“是啊，你也不小了，就算不急着结婚，先谈谈也好。”

“你怎么知道我是单身？”

“你不是吗？”父亲的眼里明明白白地写着惊讶，“有对象怎么不带回家里看看？正好过年呢。”

这时候，徐冉的身份就显得尤为可贵了：他不在本地，他学历好看，他前途无量，简直是逃避相亲的完美男友模板。然后肚子里的小家伙又动了一下，似乎在提醒他使用徐冉当挡箭牌的代价有多深重，于是迟一恒放弃了挣扎。他不想编造一个家在外地的大学同学男朋友，这样的背景和履历说服不了父亲。

答应相亲时，他甚至想象过被对方发现怀孕的场景，不知为何，虽然尴尬程度比被学校的人发现更甚，但与此同时却能给他带来报复的快感，即使他说不清报复的对象是谁。

徐冉的生日在二月初，在他生日当天，迟一恒见到了第一个相亲对象。

“好久不见啊。”对方埋头玩手机，百般不情愿地抬起头，匆匆看了他一眼，“我先说吧，我来这里完全是被逼的，我对你已经没兴趣了，你可别以为我余情未了想和你藕断丝连什么的啊！”

“那就到这里吧，”迟一恒打量着周循万年不变的大眼睛，“我对你也没兴趣。”

“太好了太好了。”周循赶紧站起来，“熟人就是这点好，连过场都不需要走。回去我们对下口供，分别应付一下家里大人吧。”

这场相亲只持续了十分钟。他们一前一后地走下台阶，周循突然转过来看了他一眼，迟一恒一阵心惊，周循算是他的黑历史之一，不需要再添一笔了。幸好他最后只是耸耸肩，朝地铁站飞奔而去。

第二个相亲对象就不是那么好打发了。他不好揣测对方的意愿如何，但能感受到他端正的态度，仿佛他是来应聘似的。“我叫陈故，”——这个名字和徐冉结构一模一样，“徐”、“冉”都表示慢，“陈”、“故”都表示旧，“在长水大学建筑学院读大一，”——这是长水大学最好的专业，“刚满18岁，”——和徐冉差不多大，“Alpha，之前只谈过一次恋爱，”——和徐冉如出一辙，“业余爱好音乐和美术。”——除了多出来的一副眼镜，这个陈故和徐冉简直是失散多年的兄弟，或者是传说中的“世界上的另一个我”。如果不是因为都是Alpha，迟一恒都想把徐冉介绍给他了，想必这两人是真正的灵魂伴侣。

等等，还有一点不同，徐冉大约是不会答应出来和陌生人相亲的。

平心而论，这个态度端正的陈故相貌也比徐冉端正，姑且算是一个高配版的徐冉。这样的Alpha究竟得有多听话，才会乖乖出来和一个不知底细的Omega相亲？

“你为什么要出来相亲？你在大学里没有男女朋友吗？”

“等一下，我自我介绍完了，你也得先介绍自己，然后我才能回答你的问题。”

迟一恒当面给了他一个白眼。“我有事，先走了。”他起身时太急了，没有吸取之前的教训，那就是，他的崽子不喜欢这样。然而对面的Alpha不动如山，反而补了一刀：“你一看就缺乏锻炼，难怪这么胖。”

行，他彻底明白为什么此人单身了。“我刚才忘了说，我还喜欢健身，如果你和我在一起，我可以带你练。”陈故的语气异常真挚，反而让迟一恒不好意思嘲讽回去了。

尽管不欢而散，陈故坚持要开车送他回家。他顶多在高三暑假学的车，按照长水市的流程，拿到驾照起码也是十月份的事了，平时应该也没什么练习的机会，一旦出事就是两尸三命，然而这个散发着壁炉余烬气味的Alpha的自信是建立在切实技术上的。迟一恒和他交换了联系方式，预感他和他的车在紧要关头说不定能派上用场。


	7. Chapter 7

A

“以后你想去什么科室啊？”周循坐在他旁边复习政治，还有两个多月他就要考研了，他的目标是某所专业排名全国第一的顶尖学府，为了摘下最好的这颗果实，他放弃了保研资格。他的目标离兴南也有一千多公里，这意味着他们必须分开，徐冉必须搬回宿舍，他无法独自支付房租，繁重的课业又让他抽不出时间去兼职打工。周循的离开带来的麻烦只有这么多，和从前一样，徐冉不认为距离会带来什么问题，当年他和迟一恒只隔了几十公里就落得杳无音信的下场，很明显是对方的错。

“我没想好啊，”徐冉趴在床上看书，实际上一个字也没印在脑子里，“明年实习的时候再说吧。”

“你们到时候直接选导师面试就行了吧，真方便啊。”

“不啊，如果不是被长学制套牢在这里，我倒宁愿考研到更好的地方去……不过还是算了，你们那些政治题我实在背不下来。”

“我又不一定能考上，名额太少了。要是我没考上的话，我就在兴南找个工作。”

“你不是可以调剂吗？至少本校的老师肯定愿意收你。”

“可我就是不想在本校呀……要是考不上，我干脆先工作几年挣点钱算了。”

“真羡慕你们啊，我还要当不知道多少年的免费劳动力才能赚到钱呢……”比起无须担心中年危机、大器晚成的稳定职业，徐冉更喜欢吃青春饭挣快钱的职业，原因很简单，他不敢对未来有什么期许。他知道自己的状态不稳定，能活多久是个未知数，可以说是极不适合当医生了。刚考上大学的时候，他想着，上了大学就有机会和资金瞒着家人去看病了，可是真到了大学里他才发现，当本地最好的医院里到处都是给你上过课的老师、住院医和实习生全是同专业的学长学姐时，看病成了一件需要抛弃颜面、充满勇气的壮举。其实在低年级时行动尚且还好，可他现在已经大四，明年就要开始通科实习了……虽然那些都是借口，医院那么大，又不是每个医生都来上过课，只要不住院，也不至于闹得同学皆知，他只是单纯地觉得还不能去，一旦仅存脑中的猜测变成了白字黑字的诊断，就再无转圜的余地。他在用逃避否认自己的命运。

周循和他的关系进展到了互见家长的程度，徐冉父母都是教师，周循的双亲则供职于设计院，也算门当户对。又到了一年仅此一次的黄金周，徐冉和他那带了一大堆复习资料的男朋友携手回到故乡，分别流连于对方家中的餐桌和厅堂。在知道徐冉并非Omega而是Alpha后，周循的父母颇有微词，他们并无身为Beta的儿子会嫁人的预期，更没想到对象是这么个看起来靠不住的瘦弱男性；徐冉的父母心满意足，他们从没指望身为Alpha的儿子能娶到Omega，更惊喜于周循的开朗健谈与讨人欢心。说是放假一周，然而除了陪周循复习之外，徐冉并无闲暇时间以供玩乐。他没有什么不满意的，即使在迟一恒生日当天，徐冉俯身看着周循在英语题上勾勾画画、总是完美避开正确选项时，他也如此说服自己。他绝对没有在想迟一恒。

他没有跟周循说过关于迟一恒生日的只言片语。“国庆节就那么几天，我还要复习呢，干嘛非要回家啊？”周循曾经睁着他那双大大的眼睛望着他，不解于徐冉对这一假期的执着，后者只能用思乡情切和互见家长来搪塞。周循果然便被这个理由说服了，笑弯的眼睛如月牙一般闪烁，而不知道徐冉看见的只有夜幕上的星星。

周循喜欢听徐冉唱歌。在复习累了的一天夜里，他拉着徐冉的手，跑到当地著名的酒吧街上，那里有一家很棒的KTV，比徐冉和迟一恒那一日约会中所光顾的场所好多了。在更优雅的环境、更齐全的歌单和更高级的音响设备环绕中，徐冉用话筒倾吐着不便示人的小小心思，他的目光穿过凝神细听的周循，落到一千多天以前的某个介于少年与成年体型之间的男性身上，情歌绵长而动人，几乎把自己也感动得流下泪来。

周循点了鸡尾酒，两人酒量都不怎么样，在醉意的鼓舞下，徐冉莫名其妙地开始和着伴奏高唱“祝你生日快乐”，周循一脸错愕，神志不清。我们这辈子已经不可能了，突如其来的悲伤和欢乐的曲调共同翻涌而上，徐冉想，如果声音的共振拥有跨越时空的力量，这就是我们今生最近的距离了吧。

微醺的两人互相搀扶着回到喧嚣的街道上，晚风没有带来清醒的凉意，反而点燃了蓄势待发的情欲。周循按着徐冉的头，与他当街拥吻，分开的间隙，他立刻掏出手机，预定了附近的酒店；而徐冉也清醒到足以去便利店买安全套的地步。周循被隔壁酒吧透明玻璃后的驻唱所吸引，停住了脚步，所以徐冉一个人进到店里，选好产品准备付款。而戏剧性的发生只需要一瞬间，一个声音，一个数字，一盒安全套的报价。

闻声抬头的徐冉一瞬间无法分辨现实与梦境。

“迟一恒？”

站在收银台另一端的已经俨然是个发育完全的成年男子了，只有眉目间还有残存未消的少年气息。店员制服胸牌上明明白白写着“迟一恒”三个字，徐冉视力良好，即使酒意上头，仍然确定自己没有看错。迟一恒在这里打工，这很正常，大学生都喜欢在便利店打工，尽管徐冉决不会在黄金周的晚上还打工。他还来不及思考目前的情况究竟算不算尴尬，周循就往火上浇了一把油：“冉冉，我觉得你唱得比那个人好听多了，你也去酒吧里唱歌好不好嘛~”他大步从门外跨了进来，拉住徐冉的手，用客观来说不大不小、但在徐冉听来不啻于惊雷的声音嚷嚷着，目不斜视，显然没有注意到一旁某个沉默的店员。

“……怎么支付？”对方十分有职业素养地继续发问。

徐冉拿出手机，突然涌上眼睛的液体滑落下来，砸到了屏幕上。

“生日快乐。”徐冉抬头与对方四目相接，“我说过我每年国庆节都会回来的。”

幸好后面没有排队结账的人了，让他得以心安理得地耗在这里。

周循终于发现有哪里不对了。徐冉感觉到他的目光从自己转移到了迟一恒身上，然后是他试探性打招呼的声音。“生日快乐？”周循又在看他了，徐冉不忍心看他脸上从迷惑不解变为恍然大悟的一瞬间。他明白了。

“我要下班了，你快点付钱吧。”迟一恒的语气没什么起伏。

“我不要了。”徐冉不知道自己是如何用冷静的口吻说出这句话的，也无暇顾及周循的感受了，他不知道自己究竟是想表什么态，邀什么功，只有一件事确凿无疑：今晚，他已经没有任何使用它们的心情了。

“这样的话，你的男朋友岂不是会很失望。”平淡的语气也无法掩饰的尖锐从迟一恒的话中透露出来，徐冉低下头去，无法面对他们任何一个人，“周循，你竟然和他搞到一起了。”

周循没有说话，更可怕的是，他看上去完全清醒了。行动代替言语反映了他的想法——他走了。

迟一恒报以沉默的注视。

然而徐冉无法保持沉默，尚未宣之于口的疑问堆积成山，而当下的场合显然并不适合从寒暄开始叙旧，于是他直接抛出中心思想：“我还喜欢你啊。”

“我有男朋友了。”迟一恒停顿了一会儿，“你也有。”

“我不在乎。”

“我在乎。我还是很喜欢他的。”迟一恒最后送给徐冉一个吝啬的微笑，“再见。”

那一天晚上，徐冉没有看到朝霞，因为从半夜就阴云密布，无月无星，终至大雨滂沱。他躺在自家床上，浑浑噩噩，不知所措。他关掉了手机，完美地避开了某人的所有来电，然后在第二天收到分手的短信。玫瑰色的花纹就此断裂，“世界上没有人爱我”的恐惧再度化为实体，徐冉低声下气，摇尾乞怜，恨不得下跪道歉。他终于失去了残存的希望，而生活中的切实的改善也将要弃他而去了。

“我没有和他联系过！”徐冉冲着电话另一端的周循大声吼叫，脑中想着不知在哪里看到的“分手最好当面谈，不要隔空吵架”的情侣相处秘籍，“我全都告诉你好不好，我再也不会——”

“如果你还喜欢他，为什么要和我在一起呢？”周循的声音不知是疲倦还是冷淡。

“我没有！你不知道……你不懂……我控制不住……”徐冉开始抓扯自己的头发，“他是我的白月光，我的锚，我的——如果不是他我会死的！我是想着他才……”

“你喜欢他，从初二到大四，你让我怎么办呢。”周循的声音逐渐软了下来，“你让我怎么办呢。”

O

在那次相亲之后三天，迟一恒就收到了陈故的消息：“想去游泳吗？我办了一家游泳馆的卡。我觉得你有点缺乏锻炼，我们一起运动吧。”

迟一恒竭力忍住翻白眼的冲动，因为对方不可能看见。“你看不出老子怀孕了吗”，他打出这几个字，又逐一删去。虽然他明白这也不全是对方的错，毕竟，即使怀孕了，他也坚持使用口服掩盖剂，作为Alpha闻不出来情有可原。只是迟钝往往是由对比产生的，比如在离开周循后不久，后者同样发来了消息——“刚才下楼梯的时候，你看起来怪怪的，怎么回事？你该不会是……”——这足以见得，对怀孕Omega的敏感度和性别没什么关系。

他如实回复了周循，毕竟，除了在家和学校里，其它场合都不需要刻意隐瞒，无非是别人不问我不说罢了。周循倒是有常识得过了头，立刻满口答应帮他保密，“就当我没见过你”。相比之下，陈故简直令人头大如斗，即使他注意到了迟一恒的异常体态，也会匪夷所思地把它们归结于缺乏锻炼导致的失常，三五天约一次游泳，十来天约一次马拉松。时间久了，迟一恒不得不怀疑，陈故的确被自己吸引了，虽然不知道是靠的哪一点。

当然，和每个想推进关系的Alpha一样，陈故的邀约并不仅限于一起做运动，还包括了共同游览当代美术馆和听交响乐会，而这两项爱好过于高雅，就连徐冉都知道电影和KTV才是更适合迟一恒的大众约会项目——尽管徐冉只会选自己喜欢的电影，唱自己擅长的歌。他拒绝了陈故不下十次，实在不明白对方为什么如此锲而不舍，索性直白地问出了心中的疑惑。

而陈故果然没有令他失望，他的答复言简意赅：“因为你长得帅。”

——“即使我已经怀孕七八个月了？”迟一恒最终发出了这句话。一方面，他等着对方恼羞成怒，毕竟，和一个隐瞒怀孕的Omega相亲，怎么看都像一场恶意欺诈，正常的Alpha应该勃然大怒，翻脸不认人；另一方面，他清楚陈故不是个“正常的”Alpha，所以甚至希望他能来一场超乎常规的表演。

向来秒回的陈故陷入了长时间的沉默。

迟一恒发出一声嗤笑，失去了耐心。

出乎意料的是，有人和他一起失去了耐心。他什么也没做，既没有失足摔倒，也没有情绪激动，更没有吃掉不该吃的东西，然而疼痛来得猝不及防。在第一个间歇期里，他几乎以为那是偶发的抽搐了，直到第二波痛感来袭，而间歇期变得规律，又逐渐缩短，他才不得不接受自己突然临盆的事实。

这太早了，他的孩子才34周，离预产期还有6周时间。他明明防护周全，面面俱到，没做任何有害的举动，然而脑海中划过的少年未婚生子新闻中的主角终究不是他，报道里可不会提到现实生活中瞬息万变的意外情况。迟一恒坐在自家玄关入口处的地板上，看着米白的瓷砖印上血迹，他的第一反应竟然是找东西把它们擦掉。下一波阵痛逼得他放弃了这个念头。他举起手机，用根本不必要的力道按下120，即将拨出的瞬间，陈故的视频通话请求弹了出来，而迟一恒不小心按到了接听。急救电话被挂断了，陈故的视频被接通了。迟一恒终于想起了这个Alpha尚有车技可靠这一技之长，而他的窘境已让他顾不得太多身外之物，比如自尊和颜面。他眼前发黑，完全没有余力注意陈故的表情，连听到的声音都是模糊而不成调的。

在这种情况下，他还是准确地报出了家中的地址。间歇期到来时，迟一恒都忍不住佩服起刚才的自己了。


	8. Chapter 8

A

被抛弃的恐惧驱使着徐冉口无遮拦地倾吐他和迟一恒之间所有的过往，他亲手将过去的自己揉成比花屑和尘埃还细小的碎片，分解，铺陈，暴晒，然后用镊子一片片地夹起来，送到周循的眼皮底下。他絮叨不休的外表下自有一套草蛇灰线的逻辑和静水流深的文采，精心编排的词句汇成一篇无声的请命，请求的正是周循的同情和怜悯。

徐冉对自己的情况过于有数了：他资质驽钝，一事无成，空有一腔琐碎思绪而无法付诸实践，存在偶发的冲动却没有与之相配的毅力，更何况他相貌平庸，家境普通，无论从精神还是世俗意义上来说，他都是一个没有价值的无用之人。周循对他的喜爱果然如他所料的昙花一现，但他仍要殊死搏斗一番，因为被人喜欢的感觉实在太好了，尤其是连自己都无法喜欢自己时。他需要这样的感觉，他需要一个类似周循的存在——尽管那个存在本身可以不是周循。但是，这世界上除了周循之外，怎么可能还会有人喜欢他呢？

迟一恒见证了他的黄金时代，认识他最骄傲的样子，获得过他最单纯的感情，却仍然抛下了他，那现在这个位于人生最低谷的他，又能不被谁抛下呢？

“我喜欢你！”他一遍遍地对周循重复，声泪俱下，而来自过去那段光辉岁月的徐冉静默地悬浮在半空中，惊奇于如今的自己为何这么像一条低三下四的流浪狗。周循坐在徐冉对面，铁石心肠，不动如山，而徐冉暗中焦急，不懂为什么这么多华丽感人的辞藻仍旧不能打动眼前人的心，难道周循是缺乏必要的感性以至于丝毫不受文字的力量所影响吗？还是自己表现得仍然不够真诚自然，被他窥破了作秀的成分？不，可他的眼泪都是真的啊，而且还是成年男性Alpha所流下的眼泪，这样的分量还不够重吗？

讲到自己的第一次时，徐冉没有省略任何事实，只是篡改了自己的感受。他永远不会告诉周循，和迟一恒在同一张床上相拥而眠所获得的幸福是多么举世无双，那份温暖足以让他放弃一整年的夏天。周循用一种奇异而平静的表情聆听他喋喋不休的陈述，只在一处打断：“你说你们是高考结束后上床的？”

“是啊，一切只是因为我想知道他将去哪里。”

周循沉默了几秒钟。“如果你们能上同一所大学，”他慢吞吞地说，“你会和他在一起吧。”

“可我们没有上同一所大学。”

周循张了张嘴又闭上，欲言又止得过于明显了。然而，不管徐冉如何询问，周循已经打定主意放弃这个话题了。良久，他终于问出了最后的问题：“你愿意和我在一起，是不是因为我说我喜欢过迟一恒？”

“不是的！是因为……因为你会看我的画。”

——不是的，是因为除了你之外再没有别人了。

“你的画很有意思，你的歌声非常温柔，但我会那么觉得，都是因为我喜欢你。现在我改变看法了。”

在回学校的动车上，徐冉侧头倚在靠背上，面朝窗户，视野没有一刻清晰，面颊没有一刻干燥。

属于周循和徐冉的出租屋在缺乏一位主人的情况下，变得比两人共同生活时还要杂乱无章，仿佛多出了一个看不见的第三者，用好逸恶劳的双手搅乱一切生活的常规。冰箱里一夜之间多出了成堆的啤酒，又在几夜之间化作空罐转移到垃圾桶里。徐冉连续一周没去上课。

他是被钥匙开锁的声音惊醒的。

周循蹲下来，捧起徐冉的脸。

“对不起，”他的眼睛几乎和徐冉一样红，“我不知道你会这么难过。我不知道你这么……喜欢我。如果我离开你会让你这么难过的话，我不走了，好不好？”

过去的徐冉又开始叫嚷起来了：快拒绝他，这是你摇尾乞怜求来的，这不是真的，为了你仅有的颜面，快拒绝他，狠狠地拒绝他！而现在的徐冉只是流下了更多的眼泪，然后用力地点了点头。

O

父亲终究在家属签字的环节露面了，迟一恒没有多少机会欣赏他大异往常的表情就被送进了产房，陈故作为疑似丈夫的角色获准陪产，坐在床头握住他的手，满脸藏不住的窘迫和惊惶。其实以他的角度，根本看不见真正血腥的场景，迟一恒自己也看不见，不过痛感就足够要人命了。麻醉医生永远不够用，没有条件进行无痛分娩，而他不想在陌生人面前发出羞耻的喊声，幸好医生也不鼓励他大吼大叫，说是要节约体力。

陈故的Alpha信息素具有强大的安抚作用，尽管不是孩子的亲生父亲，他和迟一恒的相性却出乎意料的好，大概因为他像冬日壁炉里微暗的木炭，而迟一恒是热带雨林中潮湿的落叶，他们的信息素都能让人感到某种温暖过头以至于开始腐朽的气氛，即使在拥有层流空气的洁净产房里，这种成熟、饱满而窒闷的味道也萦绕在每个人的鼻尖，经久不散。

“你们可真是一对儿，生完孩子赶紧领证吧，”助产士在一旁打趣，“这味道，太般配了。”

你们戴着口罩怎么能闻到呢……迟一恒在心中毫无意义地吐着槽，而陈故竟然真的问了出来。对方的回答同样毫无营养，到底为什么能够开启这样的问答呢……直到不知谁说了一句“儿童医院的人来了”，一台硕大的仪器被推了进来，除了叫不出名字的电子设备外，最显眼的当属正中的玻璃箱了。迟一恒几乎立刻明白过来那是什么。与此同时，如同猫叫般的婴孩啼哭声响起，迟一恒本能地挺起身体，却被身边的医务人员按了回去，“胎盘还没出来呢”。皱巴巴、脏兮兮的新生儿被剪掉了脐带，放进那个玻璃箱里，匆匆地推离了迟一恒的视线。“我们跟家属沟通过了啊，你们这孩子早产，情况可能会不好，所以先给送到儿童医院去，今晚你们就叫人跟着儿童医院的救护车过去吧。”医生向这两人交代情况，迟一恒闭上眼睛，试图想象父亲和这个突如其来的孙辈大眼瞪小眼的场景，不禁感到一阵滑稽。等他再度对上陈故的视线时，却发现对方脸上的迷惑罩上了一层莫名其妙的粉红色光晕，以至于绽开了一个代表幸福的微笑。这太荒唐了，他生的又不是陈故的孩子，而这个孩子的父亲大概永远也不会露出类似的表情。

等他被送回病房时，父亲已经不在了。手机振动起来，来自爸爸的照片赫然出现在眼前，那上面是幸福的一家四口，发送时间是两个小时之前，当他在产房痛得死去活来的时候，他的爸爸和王阿姨已经拥抱了刚刚降临于世的一对双胞胎，他道义上的弟弟妹妹。“小恒，来取个名字吧。”图片后面是一段视频，男人和女人的笑声混杂在一起。陈故站在旁边，一脸不明所以，迟一恒看了他一眼：“你怎么还不走？”

“你一个人在这里？你另外一个家长呢？”

谢天谢地，他没问孩子的爸爸在哪里。迟一恒向他出示了那张照片：“也在生孩子。”

“那你一个人在这里怎么行，”陈故煞有其事地清了清嗓子，“我陪你。”

迟一恒盯着他。“陈故，我今天非常感谢你提供的帮助，你想要什么报答，我都会尽量给你，你实在没必要再为我做更多事了。况且，”迟一恒轻笑一声，“我现在这样子，已经不帅了。”

“你在开什么玩笑，我怎么能扔下处于这种情况的Omega一走了之呢？这不道德。”陈故说得一本正经，眼睛都瞪圆了。

“你就这么喜欢我吗？”恍惚中，他记得自己曾经问过别人类似的问题。

“先不说喜不喜欢，”陈故不假思索，“就算你我萍水相逢，我也不会撒手不管。更何况我们还不是陌生人，而我确实有些喜欢你。”

……光凭这一点，就能断定陈故和徐冉是截然不同的两个人了，他以前怎么会觉得他们像呢。

迟一恒在沉默中接受了陈故的好意。

第二天，预料中的狂风暴雨并没有来临，到来的只有一个疲惫苍老的父亲。他们不是电视剧中能够用台词传达感情的父子，也从未用谈话解决过任何问题，因此没有人提起那个正在儿童医院保温箱里的孩子，有的只是晦暗不明的眼神和不经意的叹息。父亲给他带来温度正好的粥，陈故坐在旁边看他一勺一勺地吃掉。父亲向陈故道谢，后者搬出和昨晚一模一样的说辞，而父亲连表示惊奇的力气都没有。

“好好休息。”这是他对迟一恒说的最多的一句话。


	9. Chapter 9

A

周循考完初试的那一天是圣诞节，兴南俗套地迎来了一场飘飘扬扬的雪，堆成了薄薄的一层。在这种天气，骑车绝非明智之举，不仅路面湿滑，细雪也会在半空中糊人一脸。然而徐冉不予在意，周循坐在自行车后座上，左手环住他的腰，右手撑着一把伞，欢欣鼓舞的样子与远处商店街中传来的铃儿响叮当相得益彰。打着庆祝考试结束的旗号，徐冉终于答应了周循的软磨硬泡，陪他参加兴南大学长水老乡会的聚餐活动。周循本质上是个外向的交际爱好者，而徐冉却颇有几分社交障碍，每当周循要去与一大群人打交道时，他总希望徐冉能作为家属陪同出席，而后者却一而再、再而三地推却。然而今时不同往日，自从上次的分手风波后，自觉有所亏欠的徐冉决定尽力作出补偿。

周循很喜欢徐冉骑车载他，即使是在寒风过境的隆冬，也能从相互依偎的人体中取得几分温暖。而徐冉又有一件不能告诉他的事，关于他究竟希望后座上坐着谁的事。思及此处，浓厚的歉意和愧疚又在徐冉心底翻涌起来，而占据上风的却是遗憾，深重得足以击穿其它所有基于道德和责任的情绪，一次次地将他拖入背德的妄想中，在某个平行世界里，迟一恒坐在周循的位置上，与他携手路过阳光雨露和风霜……下一秒，幻想的甜蜜就被不可能事件的苦涩所代替。理论上，只要人活着，什么事都可能发生，可是徐冉分明看见了自己和迟一恒的人生轨迹，他们是两条相交过的直线，交点过后，一路渐行渐远渐无书，余生只剩望洋兴叹。

迟一恒究竟有什么好呢？若是要徐冉列举迟一恒的五个优点出来，他只能在长久的犹豫后说出几个暧昧的形容词，相较之下，说出周循的好处就容易多了。这不正常，他本该是个理性冷静、不为感情所动的人，对迟一恒的执迷是病态的，周循是治病的药。这样一想，他感觉好多了，骑车的节奏都轻快了起来。周循在背后轻声地哼着歌。

“冉冉，来来来！”兴南大学在长水的招生人数很少，来参加这次聚会的也不过二三十人，来自医学院的更是只有徐冉一个人，而周循轻车熟路，如鱼得水，和每个见到的人用家乡话亲切地招呼，在与一个园林学院的学弟交谈时，他突然示意徐冉上前，一脸兴奋，两眼放光，“你还记得这个学弟吗？我给你看过照片，是我们院足球队的，我们去看过比赛呀。”

“学长好。”对方也用长水方言招呼，徐冉的确记得他，那就是周循口中“长得很帅”的学弟，似乎姓时。他还没有迟一恒好看……这个念头在脑海中一闪而过，连一片水花都没溅起。真奇怪，当初和迟一恒在一起的时候，他从没觉得对方帅过，现在反而将他和相貌出众牢牢联系在一起，时间和距离果然是最上乘的滤镜。而两个月之前的便利店员又是什么模样呢？徐冉几乎不记得了。他的心中，只有那个与他相拥而眠、介于少年和成年之间的身影，余下的都影影绰绰，看不真切。

周循表现得纯然是个合格的迷弟，如果换成别的男朋友，看到他这副殷切的样子，应该早就坐立不安，妒火中烧了，而徐冉只会心平气和地揣测周循的期许，他想要一个通过占有欲来表达真心的恋人，还是一个依靠同理心来成全对方的伴侣？什么才是最合适的举止？

把周循替换成迟一恒也无济于事，即使是他，也从未让徐冉体会过何谓醋意。或许他就是这样的体质吧。徐冉有些出神，以至于没听到那两人的话题已经在“找男女朋友”上转过十七八个来回了。

“晓捷，你这么帅，怎么还不找对象啊，要不要我给你介绍一个？”他倒不知道周循有这么八卦的一面。说起来，他对周循又了解多少呢？他们在同一个屋檐下朝夕相处了一年，知道从对方睡醒时的第一个动作到双方父母分别有几个兄弟姐妹的大小事宜，可是正如周循不可能理解他对迟一恒的痴迷一样，他或许也并没有那么明白周循的心思……

“学长，我说过我有喜欢的人啦。”学弟被周循灌得口齿不清，晕晕乎乎，“这不是还没追到手么。”

“哇，不会吧，连你都看不上啊，对方条件是有多好呀。”周循拍拍他的肩膀，“加油加油，不过实在追不到就算了，天涯何处无芳草嘛。”

“学长你不明白，”学弟摆摆手，“我有必须要把他追到的理由。非常重要的理由。”他说这话的时候，在半空中握紧了拳头，眼神坚定，仿佛少年漫画的男主角。

就在这时，徐冉的心被一股异常奇怪的感觉抓住了，仿佛胸腔里埋藏的花种正要抽枝发芽，破土而出。一时间，他手足无措，茫然于这份不知所起的冲动。在学弟的举手投足间，他窥见了一只白色的水鸟，它回头用嘴梳理翅膀上的羽毛，然后头也不回地飞走了。徐冉放过了他们。

O

孩子的小名比大名定得早，大约是因为不用把小名写在官方文件上的缘故。“徐徐，”在父亲开车回家的路上，他逗弄着襁褓中的女儿，轻声念出这个名字，“睡吧。”

难以想象这是自己生下来的。迟一恒不由自主地戳了戳徐徐的脸，作为早产儿，她发育不良，刚出生时比足月儿丑多了，好歹也在保温箱里平安无事地长成了现在的样子，终于可以回到家人的身边。在真相大白、尘埃落定的现在，迟一恒不得不思考将来的事了。退学打工是第一个在脑海中浮现的念头，他知道那远不如依赖父亲来得轻松，然而后者并不算一个选项，因为自己干下的事得自己负责。

陈故坚持要来一起接徐徐出院，为此不惜翘了课，对他这种学霸而言，这代价约等于错过了一个亿。“挺好听的。”他由衷地赞美迟一恒的取名品味，和他父亲一样没有深究这背后的因缘，更不知道这实际上是迟一恒为女儿构想出的正式姓名。然而她没有任何姓徐的理由，折中的后果导向了一个不伦不类的名字，迟续。

父亲对此没有异议，大约他以为这名字的本意是“迟家的延续”。到了促膝长谈的关键时刻，这对父子再度双双哑火，无语凝噎。最终打破沉默的还是迟一恒：“我自己养她。”

“这怎么行，”父亲的态度立刻坚决起来，“我回去跟你爷爷说一声，生意上的事情，我就不管了，回来专心带孙女。”

“她是我生的，我得对她负责到底，”迟一恒最不怕的就是和人硬碰硬，“我可以退学，找个工作。”

父亲长叹一声。“小恒，”他几乎从没这么称呼过自己的儿子，“你是不是一直觉得我是个不称职的父亲？”

迟一恒沉默了。这个问题的答案，双方心知肚明。不幸旁观了这场家庭纠纷的陈故一如既往地不会阅读气氛，不合时宜地插嘴：“你退学的话，高中学历能找到什么好工作？你知道婴儿奶粉有多贵吗？哦，还有，这孩子不是婚生子，上户口也需要交一大笔钱吧？”

这话题过于招人恨了，如果不是抱着徐徐，迟一恒险些动手打人。受到提醒的父亲紧随其后：“还有，关于续续的父亲——”

“——他和这件事没关系。”迟一恒提高音量，“我们早就结束了。”

他应该拿个胶布封住陈故的嘴巴，因为后者又开始了：“你这事做得不对吧，这不仅是你一个人的孩子，对方也有知情权。”

“他不想要，行不行？”这不尽然是个谎言，徐冉表示讨厌小孩子的次数太多了。更何况，从某种意义上来说，他自己都还是个孩子。

“这就是他的不对了。”陈故正襟危坐，一副要发表长篇大论的前兆。父亲的话适时响起，打断了陈故可能的喋喋不休：“他知道你把孩子生下来了吗？”

“他没必要知道。”迟一恒望着车顶。

“小恒，”父亲的语气再度软化，“你该早点告诉我。”

“然后你也会让我把孩子处理掉。”

“毕竟……唉……可是既然续续已经生下来了，我就会养她。我现在就给你爷爷打电话。”

“不要！”迟一恒吼叫起来，“她是我的女儿！我要自己养她！”

车刚停稳，他就抱着女儿跑了下来，奔去的方向并不是家，而是小区的出口。“小恒！迟一恒！你去哪里！”父亲在背后大喊，他不为所动，健步如飞。“迟一恒！你给我站住！”父亲的声音已带上怒意。脚步声由远及近，不用想也知道是陈故追了上来。

“喂，你这样也太任性了吧，你到底是不是在为孩子着想啊！”不愧是跑马拉松的人，陈故边跑边说，脸不红气不喘。他一把拉住迟一恒的肩膀，后者猛地一甩，手里一松，怀中的孩子险些滑落下去，吓得他们都停止了动作。

“你为什么非得多管闲事？”迟一恒出离愤怒。

“路见不平拔刀相助。”陈故昂首挺胸，似乎真觉得自己在见义勇为。

“这是我的私事。”

“可你在感情用事，你但凡理性一点就会明白，自己退学打工独自抚养女儿是给不了她一个赢在起跑线上的人生的！”

父亲已经走到很近的地方了。迟一恒再也按捺不住深埋胸臆的冲动，面朝头发花白的男人，刻意用不高不低的音量、不疾不徐的语气反问：“那抚养我长大的人，给了我一个什么样的人生？”

这次，没有人接话了。


	10. Chapter 10

A

“学长好。”时姓学弟出现在兴南大学附一院某个会议厅的门口，不着痕迹地与整个年级的临床学生融为一体。徐冉有些茫然，这个会议厅在进行大五学生临床实习前的最后动员，而他分明记得这是周循的直系学弟，无论从专业还是年级来说，他的出现都是个错误。

“你怎么在这里。”没有周循从中缓冲，徐冉连提高句尾声调都觉得尴尬。六月初，对徐冉而言是大五的开始，对周循而言是大学的结束，而这个学弟应该还有大三的期末考试需要应付。

“学长，我听说实习生有一个总体轮转安排表，你能给我看看吗？”学弟换用长水话发问，捏紧了拳头。

“为什么？”状况外的徐冉仍以普通话作答。

“我想确定一件事。”

“什么事？”徐冉依旧不知身在何时何地。自从四月以来，他的思绪就被一件事塞满了，没有分心给其它东西的余裕。

“就是我拜托周循学长问过你的那件事。”对方的头随着音量一并低了下去。

“啊，我不知道呀，”徐冉并不怎么惊讶，“他前段时间都忙着考研复试，这段时间都忙着联系导师，下个月就要去报到了，还没来得及跟我说。”不仅是他在忙这个，他在忙的也不仅是这个。

“不是，是去年还是前年的事了，在知道周循学长认识你之后不久我就拜托他问的那件事……”他的底气以肉眼可见的速度流失着。

徐冉还是没有任何头绪：“不好意思，我可能忘记了，你……再问一遍？”奇怪，和迟一恒在一起的时候，他尚且算伶牙俐齿，究竟是怎么一步步变成如今的笨嘴拙舌的？

“嗯，就是……就是……临床专业里有没有一个叫迟一恒的学长？”

“你说什么？”徐冉以为自己问了出来，实际上，他只是张了张嘴，没能发出任何声音。

时姓学弟断断续续地讲起了他的故事，渔网被抛进海洋里，汹涌的水流翻卷而来，泛着银光的鱼鳞从网的缝隙中漏过，只剩下大段的碎片被徐冉捕捉，诸如“我是在高二认识他的，他比我高一个年级”、“我在高考结束后问了那位前辈，他说他在兴南大学读临床医学，于是我也填了同样的志愿，但是被调剂了”、“我加入了长水老乡会也没找到他，明明这边没有多少长水人”、“我和他失联了”……徐冉找出那张写有临床专业全体学生姓名的表格，动作僵硬地将它出示给面前的人，共同确认上面的确没有任何叫迟一恒的人，连同姓的都不存在。没有任何形容词能够精确形象地描述徐冉当下的感受，如果硬要找一个，那应该是“虚假”。生活中不该存在这样的巧合，要么是他在做梦，要么这个学弟遇到了世界上的另一个迟一恒——或者是另一个世界的迟一恒。

你相信平行世界吗？——多年之后徐冉才知道，原来他们并不是第一对探讨这个问题的情侣，而迟一恒毫不犹豫的否定也不是最常见的那种回答。

“你有他的联系方式吗？”徐冉克制着声音里的颤抖。

“就是没有啊，”学弟的眉毛拧在了一起，“我只知道他家在哪儿……可是后来他们搬走了，我就再也找不到他了。学长，你认识他吗？”

“我……算是认识吧。”徐冉不知道该怎么说，“其实我是他的前男友”？

“可是名单上没有他啊……”

“不是，他……他应该不是兴南大学的学生，至少不是我们专业的。他……”徐冉害怕咬到自己的舌头，“他是我以前的同学。我不知道他在哪儿上大学。我们已经很久没联系过了。我也不知道怎么才能联系到他。”

“……哦，这样啊，谢谢你。”对方把头低到了看不见眼睛的程度，徐冉趁此机会别过头去，迅速抹掉溢到脸颊上的水渍。

周循又没有回来。手机上罗列着十几条未接来电，徐冉犹豫再三，按出了这些天来的第一个回拨。

“你终于肯接电话啦。”周循的声音闷闷的。

“对不起，是我无理取闹。我知道你最近很忙。我们的压力都太大了。”

“不，我还要谢谢你帮我给作品集排版呢。”

“……我以为没那么难的，”一阵不长不短的沉默后，徐冉开口，“但是前些天我回了宿舍……我实在没法再把隐私暴露在阳光下、和那么多人共处一室了……我以为我们分开也没什么，但是果然我不能适应你不在的环境。”

“那我们还要这样继续下去吗？为什么不能好好珍惜最后能在一起相处的时间呢？”

“……你说的对。”这些天以来，和周循的争吵已经全方位地麻木了徐冉的大脑和心灵，意识到的时候，他已经无法忍受没有周循陪伴的生活了，他依赖得过头了，就像一个没有断奶的婴儿，突然面临和母亲分开的情况，总是免不了要哭闹一番的。这个问题他解决不了，所幸今天有人带来了新的问题，足以完全转移他的注意力：“我今天碰到了那个姓时的学弟，他是不是拜托过你问我一个问题？”

周循的声音突然变了：“什么问题？”改变后的声音让徐冉莫名不适，他语气不善地追问：“你是忘了，还是根本不打算告诉我？”话一出口，徐冉惊觉自己居然在怀疑周循，和学弟谈话时，他甚至完全没想到这一层上。

又是一阵不长不短的沉默。“我回来跟你解释。”周循结束了通话。

O

那之后，父亲长久地没有回家。迟一恒知道他在爷爷家附近还有两套房子，未尝不可把它们也称之为“家”，就像迟一恒也会把自己在学校附近的出租屋简称为“家”一样。从这个意义上来说，父亲并不是没有回家，只是没有回迟一恒所在的地方。

他们达成了某种寻常父子间不太常见的默契——只给钱，不见面，双方对此皆无怨言。做父亲的提着装满两个季度衣服的硕大行李箱离开了和儿子共同生活的屋檐，如果被好事的邻居看见了，不久全小区就会传遍不孝子将五旬老父扫地出门的流言。迟一恒抱着徐徐，坐在阳台上眯着眼睛晒太阳，每当耳畔有风声响起时，他就不免想到那些可能出现的闲言碎语和那个男人花白的头发。他还来不及感到愧疚，陈故就适时地打来了电话，中心思想无非两个：一是家庭环境对下一代的影响，二是谨防产后抑郁。尽管迟一恒反复表示这不关他的事，他做得够多了，自己好得很，这么多年都是这样过来的……陈故就是贼心不死，非要证明自己在这一系列事件中扮演了举重轻重的角色不可。迟一恒隐约明白自己有些小人之心了，然而陈故永远不懂分寸的体质也委实令人恼怒。

寒假早在徐徐躺在保温箱里时就结束了，陈故开学很久了，仍然喋喋不休，一厢情愿地给出自己“基于理性思考的建设性意见”。迟一恒请了一个月的假，再度返校时，除了多出一个徐徐，生活似乎没有什么变化。他的课不多，难得有一整天都要上课的时候，只离开半天尚且不会影响到对女儿的照料。和所有男性Omega一样，他没有发达的乳腺，孩子全靠配方奶粉养活。经历了那次无法弥合的争执后，迟一恒不想再用那个男人的钱了。起初，他会留下和之前的生活费相当的部分，将多余的部分打回去；后来，他索性将生活费存了起来，等待着某天攒成一笔巨款，一口气打回去，“报答您的养育之恩”。他去便利店找了一份兼职工作，专门上夜班和节假日班，店长是个通情达理的人，允许他把徐徐放在员工休息室，同事们也都喜欢小孩子，愿意格外关照她。事实证明，他完全可以为自己的过失负起责任，承担后果，其代价只不过是一些精力和时间。

尽管陈故让他不胜其扰，迟一恒却从没有过把他拉黑的打算，他很难解释这是为什么，尤其是对上女儿的眼睛的时候。迟续有一双像极了徐冉的眼睛。

他当然没让任何人知道自己打工的事。

直到暑假来临，徐徐满了四个月，迟家知道徐徐存在的人仍然不超过两个。迟一恒拿不准父亲是本着家丑不外扬的原则还是以为自己会引以为耻，连爷爷都没有告诉，更别说已经离婚的前夫了。迟一恒对目前的状况说不上满意，更说不上不满，他只是从没想过，自己会有一个几乎不被祝福的孩子，更没想过，自己甚至希望她不被注意。

放假之后，迟一恒搬回了家里，离打工的地方更近。门铃和门锁保持了一个多月的沉默，直到六月末，终于迎来了一位不速之客。

迟一恒抱着徐徐开门前，已然笃定外面只可能是某两个人之一，他太大意了，只需从猫眼向外一瞥，很多后续本可以避免。

这是一张他险些忘得一干二净的脸。

“前……辈？”糟了，是他。怎么会是他？

“这是……你的孩子？”

他的弦外之音比他的语言更大声——这是我们的孩子？

完了，这误会大了。

迟一恒预料到了对方可能的误解，却没预料到对方死活不信自己的辩解。

心如死灰下，他只能搬出女儿的亲生父亲当盾牌了：“……我在兴南大学读临床，你想来找我就试试看吧。”

看着对方瞬间明亮起来的眼神，迟一恒突然觉得羞愧难当。他可能毁了一个少年的人生。


	11. Chapter 11

A

“冉冉，这件事我不能告诉你，”周循坐在对面的椅子上，“我答应过迟一恒要帮他保密。”

“可是这关那个学弟什么事？”徐冉用指节敲打桌面。

“这……这确实有关系，”周循抓了抓脑袋，交往了一年多带来的好处之一是让徐冉能够看穿他大部分的小动作，比如这就代表心虚，“他问我迟一恒的时候，我实在太好奇了，忍不住多问了几句，没想到却听见了不得了的事情……总之，我答应过人家，不能违背诺言。”

徐冉咬住下唇。归根究底，这件事和他没有关系，迟一恒冒用他的身份，未必是出于对他的留恋。可是徐冉心中的死灰蠢蠢欲动，时姓学弟的一番话扔下了一颗火星，眼看就要让他再度燃烧起来。但是，这从逻辑上说不通——如果迟一恒真的难忘旧情，为什么要拒他于千里之外？他都能把家庭住址告诉一个莫名其妙的学弟，却唯独不让他的男朋友知道，这有什么道理？这算什么喜欢？况且，况且，时姓学弟的遭遇是远在四年前的往事了。

“总之，冉冉，这件事情和你没有关系。”周循目光游移，避开徐冉的视线，“你不要再问了。这是那个学弟和迟一恒之间的事。”

“真的吗？”徐冉盯着面前的人。

“真的，”周循终于回应了他的目光，“你不要忘记，你和迟一恒早在高一的时候就结束了，这可是你自己说的。”

警铃大作，周围的世界发出刺目的红光，所有线索汇聚成一个绝对的指令：够了，徐冉，停在这里吧，你知道越过那条线后会有什么等着你。徐冉将手放在胸前，以为自己能够拼命按住那道正在升起的火焰，然而按住的只有突如其来的咳喘。我可能感冒了，他撕下横亘在他和周循之间的抽纸，挡住口鼻，隔绝他们之间所有的关联。徐冉没能扑灭的那场火终成燎原之势。

“可是我想知道，”徐冉在咳嗽的间隙听见自己的声音，“求求你，告诉我吧，我真的想知道。”

周循冷得像北方荒寒的苔原。

“你果然还是喜欢他。”

“他毕竟是我的前男友，我想知道也不过分吧？”徐冉苦苦求告。

“行了，别说了，再说你又要哭了，”周循拉开椅子，金属与木地板发出尖锐的摩擦声，他站了起来，居高临下，“徐冉，我们也结束了。”

他果真哭了。房间里弥漫着故纸堆的氤氲气息，这味道的主人也如同这老朽破败的氛围一样，活在不曾前进的旧时光里。

O

迟一恒见过所谓的人生赢家毕业照，无非是家庭爱情双丰收，而他实在不觉得将一个三岁多的孩子裹在学士服的宽袖里何来胜利感可言，即使身边站着一位同样身着学士服的Alpha也一样。因此他拒绝了兴致勃勃的陈故，按照最常规的方式拍完毕业照，然后回到他们蜗居的家里照顾沉迷搞破坏的女儿。

陈故以专业第三的成绩毕业，放弃了保研，开始在本地一家著名地产公司工作。迟一恒在他的衣服里发现了一张三万余元的信用卡消费记录，不祥预感从心底升起。关于那笔钱最可能的去向，迟一恒心知肚明，但他仍不确定自己是否愿意迎来那个按部就班的未来。

在他和陈故确定关系之后，父亲卖掉了他们曾经的家，独自一人去了西北，为爷爷的生意开疆辟土，除了春节再没回来过，竭尽所能地避开和儿子见面的机会，从物理上拉黑了他，就像迟一恒在网络上对徐冉所做的那样，果真有其父必有其子。在迟续满周岁的时候，爷爷率先知道了这件事，他不算是个老派的人，在见到陈故后尤其满意，没多过问一句话就默许了这样的关系，顶多逢年过节催一下婚；紧随其后的是爸爸和王阿姨，他倒是表示了由衷的讶异，然而另一对亲生子女分去了他更多的注意力，最后也来不及追究。

迟一恒将兼职打工改成了全职打工，若是不出意外，再干一年就能升任这家连锁品牌便利店的店长。他目前的收入暂且无法与陈故相比，无法成为家里的经济支柱让他作为男性的自尊心受到了伤害，不得不用社会对Omega的普遍期望来自我安慰。只是，家里的大头开支都是为了一个与陈故无关的女儿，让陈故负担本不用存在的开销会让迟一恒产生犯罪感。

徐徐是个平凡的孩子，既不特别活泼，也不特别安静，既不特别调皮，也不特别听话，样样特征都落在同龄的平均值上，说不上让人操心，也远不算让人放心，普通得让迟一恒欣慰。虽说环境造就性格，但基因的作用仍不可忽视，他一度担心自己和徐冉的孩子会孤僻叛逆得不像话。当然，或许这只是因为徐徐尚且没长到能表现如此性情的年纪，他仍不可掉以轻心。

不仅是眼睛，随着年岁渐长，徐徐的脸廓也有了更多生父的影子，这让迟一恒庆幸不已，徐冉的脸放在男人身上稍嫌柔弱，放在女孩身上就十分相宜了。女儿像父亲的不止是外貌，除了在家里大搞拆迁之外，徐徐最爱的就是涂鸦了，她画的小人儿尽管比例有些失调，神韵却是俱在。徐徐还有一副天生的好嗓子，能将儿歌唱得有声有色，音调、节奏、情感都十分到位，隐约有着生父的风采。

迟一恒一般不会参与徐徐在家里的活动，除非小家伙开始不停地呼唤起爸爸，这时，他就会走上前去，夸奖女儿的手绘小人儿或者鼓掌高呼“徐徐唱得真好听”。一旦到了户外，情况就变了，徐徐不算特别喜欢运动，拍一会儿球就会一瘪嘴不玩了，这时，他就会蹲下来和女儿玩抛接球的游戏。陈故的参与情况则是定时定量、按责分配的，迟一恒亲眼见过他制定的计划表。

几乎所有人都认为他们是一家人。迟一恒攥着那张三万多块的消费单据，眼看着他们真正成为一家人的未来逐渐迫近。他把那张纸撕得粉碎，连同那个记忆里的、出现在陈故浏览历史里的求婚钻戒一起。

就在这时，一个超过四年没有联系的人发来了消息。自从上次在打工场所的偶遇后，迟一恒本想删掉他的联系方式，奈何忙着看护女儿，转眼就忘记了这件事，没想到这个隐患还是爆发了。他有些犹豫，不确定对方究竟是本人，还是借用恋人手机的某人；但他最终还是打开了，上面的文字令他发出一声嗤笑，而后续的内容则让嗤笑化为了苦笑。

他走到正在翻阅绘本的女儿面前，俯下身来，点了点她的鼻尖：“徐徐，跟爸爸出门一趟。”

他拨出了记忆中的那个号码。


	12. Chapter 12

A

这就是他的报应。

这一次，周循和他进行拉锯战的时间有些长。徐冉的乞求从六月初持续到九月末，轮转过耳鼻喉、眼科、急诊内外科、社区、心电图室和精神科等诸多内外妇儿之外的小型科室，其中倒有一大半时间在翘班，烂在家里变成一滩扶不上墙的泥。在此期间，周循离开了兴南，去摘下他理想之冠上的明珠，徐冉知道他是真的忙，三天两头熬夜赶项目，而自己是假装忙，实习生涯并不如想象中那般紧张，在这些不属于主流的科里更是如此，但他仍然会在打给周循的每个电话里摆出被繁重的工作压垮了心智的假象，以换来对方额外的同情和宽容。

然而卖惨的把戏只在第一次管用。周循毕竟不傻，一回生二回熟，聪明人不会在同一个地方跌倒两次，而他无疑相当聪明。

“徐冉，我知道你的意思，”周循没有再用昵称叫过他，“可我们都得好好想想。你没那么喜欢我，我也不见得有多喜欢你，我只是见不得人哭。我们就算继续下去也是互相折磨，不如早点放手，对大家都好。”他听起来疲倦极了，仿佛下一秒就会睡着。

徐冉却清醒得过了头，恐慌密密麻麻地爬满他的心，如果连眼泪都不再管用，他还有什么终极武器呢？周循愿意接听他的电话就已经是莫大的恩赐了，至少他不像某人一样，只会冷暴力再玩消失，他该对此心怀感激，而不是怀着得寸进尺的非分之想。

“徐冉，我们真的不能再这样下去了。”临近国庆节时，周循下达了最后通牒，“如果我再和你聊下去，你会以为我给了你希望。的确，我一开始觉得，如果不能当恋人，我们还是可以做朋友，所以好言相劝了那么久；但如果你还没认清现实，我只能采取非常手段了。”

“你也要拉黑我吗？”来不及字斟句酌的徐冉说了一个多余的字，他悚然一惊，然而覆水难收。

“也？”周循在这方面不可谓不敏锐，“迟一恒把你拉黑了？怪不得。”

徐冉无话可说。

“国庆节到了，他又要过生日了吧，”周循一针见血，“你那么喜欢国庆节，这次也别忘了回去祝他生日快乐哦。”

他做了和迟一恒同样的事。

O

刚从本科毕业的周循看上去和几个月前偶遇时不太一样，小时候的他是个把喜怒哀乐通通写在脸上的人，看来现在也未曾改变过，因为他的眼睛里明明白白地写着“我有心事”几个大字。

“徐冉真是什么都能告诉你。”他们见面的地方是一家麦当劳，徐徐兴奋地用手掌抓薯条吃，把番茄酱弄得到处都是，周循抑制不住地露出嫌弃的表情，不知道是因为迟一恒的问话还是因为熊孩子带来的混乱，也可能二者兼而有之。他撇撇嘴，移开目光：“看来他说的是真的咯。”

“就算不问时间，你看到她的长相，就会明白这和徐冉有什么关系了吧。”

“我是有这个猜测，”周循的眼睛本来就大，用力一瞪更是大得吓人，“那你干嘛要把无辜的人卷进你们这档破事？”

“你哪里无辜？”迟一恒不假思索。

“你什么意思？”周循看起来下一秒就要撸袖子干架，然而最终只是象征性地拍了一下桌子，“我指的又不是我。时晓捷你认识吧？”

迟一恒心一沉。该来的还是来了，只是没想到会通过这个人、这种形式到来，报应不爽大概就是这个道理。他破坏了一个人前半生最大的机会，引导他做出了并非利益最大化的选择，间接改变了他的人生。他活到这个年纪，做过许多错事，真正称得上罪过的只有两件，其一是和未成年上床，其二就是这件事；不幸的是，第二件事的受害人同时也被他用第一件事加害过。

“你为什么要骗他？你想利用他找到徐冉吗？”周循气势汹汹。

迟一恒报以沉默。这件事他无法解释，即使解释也无法说服对方。

“我知道你的孩子是徐冉的，你不可能给一个一面之缘的陌生人生孩子。”周循瞥了一眼徐徐，她的脸上沾满了番茄酱，薯条洒了一餐盘。迟一恒抓过一张餐巾纸，给女儿擦了擦。

“你到底为什么要骗他？”周循咄咄逼人。这次他拍桌子的力度比上次大多了，震得薯条都蹦了起来，徐徐睁大那双酷肖乃父的眼睛，以纯粹的惊奇神色目睹着这一切。

“他一直以为那是他的孩子！”

“你是什么时候认识他的？”迟一恒注视着女儿的一举一动。

“大二的时候，他加入了我们学校的长水老乡会，逢人就打听医学院有没有一个叫迟一恒的学长，”周循哼了一声，顺着迟一恒的目光看向一门心思吃薯条的徐徐，“他是我直系学弟，还是我们学院足球队的，我很快和他套上了近乎。”

迟一恒看了周循一眼：“他知道你认识我吗？”

“……知道。”周循抓了抓头发。

“那你怎么不把我的联系方式告诉他？怎么到现在才来兴师问罪？”迟一恒发现了不对之处。

“因为他紧接着就说了和你之间的事，还有孩子的事，我发现时间差不多能对上，你知道的，就是大一的时候，我们见过一面，”周循别过脸，“我……我觉得哪里不太对劲。就，总觉得你不是这样的人。”

“那也是大二的事了，现在你都毕业了，中间隔了整整三年。”

“你想表达什么？”周循转过头来瞪着他。

“和徐冉有关系，”迟一恒瞪回去，“你知道他和我的事。你知道这是我和他的孩子。”——说出这句话比他想象的要轻松，他原本以为，自己要花费毕生的努力才能道出这个再简单不过的事实——“你怕我因此回头找徐冉，对不对？”

“不对！”周循站了起来，“你什么都不知道！我是最近才知道你们——好吧算了之前我虽然不知道但是的确有这样的直觉，因为他一天起码向我提五十多次你的名字！我刚认识他的时候每天都和他一起吐槽你！不对我为什么要给你说这个……我……”他疯狂地抓着头发，“好吧，时晓捷他找上徐冉了。我的猜测被证实了。徐冉他喜欢你。我和他结束了。”

“那你来找我是为了什么？”迟一恒把女儿手指上的油渍擦干净，收紧了抱住她的手。

“我希望你给时晓捷解释清楚，向他道歉，这是他的联系方式。”周循向他出示自己的手机屏幕。

“只有这个？”迟一恒看着他。周循再次转过脸去，避开他的视线。

“你不是很清楚吗。”周循小声说。

迟一恒深深地叹了口气。

“我和徐冉早就结束了。”

他抱着女儿，起身离开，迎接迫在眉睫的某个未来。


	13. Chapter 13

A

大五这一年的国庆节，徐冉如约回到长水，因为他不想让别人的房子染上血迹。

O

迟一恒当然主动联系过徐冉。

他和周循的上一条聊天记录还停留在四年前，收到兴师问罪的消息时，徐冉的名字像气球一样从注满记忆的心底里浮起来，还在不停地膨胀，终将填满所有因他而留下的空隙。他永远不会忘记徐冉的电话，他向自己解释那是出于对数字的高敏感性。那一瞬间，膨胀感把握住了他的手，驱使他按下那串号码，然而无人接听的忙音浇灭了所有萌动的火苗，送他回到突然被寒冰封冻的欷歔中。没再作出第二次尝试，迟一恒转而向周循伸出了手。

徐冉依旧不可触碰，因为他无法承受从记忆深处蔓延而上的隐痛，那比生女儿时的阵痛还要可怕，因为一旦开始就永不停歇。

和周循的会面让他变得更糟了，在痛苦之余，骤然加深的罪孽感压得他喘不过气来。周循说得没错，对那个被自己拖下泥沼的少年，他负有不可推卸的责任，从抓住他领口的那一刻起，他就已经毁掉了他的人生，这远非道歉所能弥补的罪过。徐徐似乎也感受到了他的不安，吮着指尖，歪着头，眨也不眨地看着他，这双眼睛无异于雪上加霜，迟一恒无地自容，如今为时已晚，要是让那位少年知道自己以为的希望只是一场空，不知道会不会怨恨他？而徐冉的眼睛也注视着这一切，背后隐藏的诘问更让他无以为继——那我呢？你对不起一个一面之缘的陌生人，难道就对得起我吗？你看看你的女儿，你看看这双眼睛！

心慌意乱之下，他匆匆避开了女儿的视线，也不管这看起来有多滑稽可笑。世界上哪有害怕被子女注视的父母呢？——哦，他自己的父母就是如此。遗传真要命。

不能这样下去。

时晓捷接起电话时的惊远大于喜。几年过去，迟一恒的声音变得更加低沉，时晓捷却还保持着清澈明朗的少年声线，和徐冉一样透着稚嫩天真的美感。他毫不迟疑地提出马上见面，并不出所料地要求带上女儿。迟一恒没有讨价还价，毕竟，眼见为实更容易让人死心。

“……前辈。”除了拔高的身材，他仍然是数年前那个局促又夸张的高中生，手足无措，可怜兮兮，不敢对上他的视线，不时偷瞟徐徐几眼。

“徐徐不是你的女儿，”迟一恒开门见山，他在来这家餐厅的路上就设想过几种方案，最终确定直说是伤害最小、疼痛最短的一种，“对不起。我误导了你，耽误了你的人生，害你走了一段弯路，你怎么怪我都不为过，我不知道该怎么补偿你，只希望现在说清真相还能亡羊补牢。”

“那，就请前辈和我在一起，作为补偿。”时晓捷抬起头，眼神闪亮。

“……你知道？”迟一恒早就删掉了所有徐冉的照片，唯一存在手机里的是多年前那幅肆意微笑的白发小子头像，现在看来，徐徐的眉眼简直是照着那幅头像长出来的，如果时晓捷不信，这也能算是证据。然而他的反应与迟一恒设想过的不大一样。

“周循学长把什么都告诉我了。”

“他现在动作倒是挺快。”迟一恒哼了一声，儿童座椅中的女儿模仿了他的举动，引得时晓捷笑出声来，想触碰却又缩回手，“你们不是大二就认识了吗？他前不久才来找我兴师问罪。”

“诶？”时晓捷把目光从徐徐身上收回来，“我前段时间才告诉他这件事……”

“他说你到处打听我。”

“是，可我从来没有告诉过他我们……我们……我都不知道他是怎么……但是……前几天他突然问了我，我就什么都承认了。连前辈的名字都是周循学长不久前才告诉我的，我才能去问别的学长，才知道原来前辈你……并不在兴南大学……”时晓捷听起来有些委屈。他当然有充分的理由委屈，而迟一恒来不及感到歉意，就被这明显的前后矛盾之处吸引了注意。无疑，学弟没有说谎的理由，他也不记得告诉过他自己的姓名，听周循叙述时，迟一恒还以为这学弟当时看到了自己的证件或者课本，所以能满世界追寻这个名字。

可是周循为什么要说谎？如果时晓捷不知道他要找的那个人名为迟一恒，周循也不可能知道那就是他，除非他通过细节进行了大胆联想……迟一恒记起来，周循从来都是个观察力敏锐而脑洞奇大的人，天知道他发现了什么又想到了什么，误打误撞地碰到了正确答案。可是，他为什么要撒谎？而且这谎言只要他和时晓捷见面就能被揭穿，他图什么呢？

迟一恒沉默的时间稍有些长，这给了时晓捷错误的讯号：“那，前辈可以和我交往试试看吗？”

“不行，”迟一恒的思绪被拉了回来，“我有男朋友了。”

“是……是这孩子的——”时晓捷也如周循常做的那样瞪大了眼睛。

这是个陷阱。迟一恒深吸了一口气：“时晓捷，对不起，当时是我的错，我也想对你负责，但不是通过这种方式。我对你没有那种感情。”

“那为什么当时不让我走？”他鼻翼扇动，眼睛通红。

“我觉得Alpha都明白那是怎么回事。”

“可是，周循学长说，前辈并没有和孩子的父亲在一起，不是吗？既然如此，为什么不可以考虑一下我呢？”

“我要结婚了。”他抛出杀手锏。

时晓捷张了张嘴，像一条被丢到岸上的鱼。

“你根本不了解我，谈何喜欢我呢，”迟一恒象征性地叹了口气，开启循循善诱模式，“当时是我引诱了你，这是我的错，不是你的责任，你没有必要和我捆绑在一起。”

“可是……我是真的喜欢你啊！”时晓捷猛地站了起来，“才不是有没有必要的问题，迟一恒，我喜欢你！”空气中的薄荷味骤然增强，迟一恒想起某个光影昏黄的吻，也是同样的清凉，还伴着一丝若隐若现的甘甜，而这份甜蜜正是时晓捷永远不能带给他的东西，是鸿沟天堑，飞鸟难渡的距离。

“所以……你不要结婚好不好。”时晓捷的眼睛更红了，是不是每个喜欢他的Alpha都这么爱掉眼泪？

“不好。”

“前辈……”无视了眼前人的呼喊，迟一恒给周循发送了消息——你为什么要说谎？

周循的否认来得很快。迟一恒看了一眼面前的少年，又看了一眼屏幕上的文字，开口：“你知道徐冉和周循的关系吗？”

“啊？”对方的沉浸被打断了，好半天才结结巴巴地回复，“知道啊，他们是情侣。”

“那你知道徐冉和我的关系吗？”说出这句话异常轻松，仿佛他和提到的这个人之间没有被时光和距离割裂得天差地别。

“他是你以前的同学……”时晓捷音量渐弱，似乎听出了弦外之音。

“你看看她。”迟一恒指着徐徐，“像吗？”

时晓捷当时的眼神，他这辈子都不愿再想起。

直到国庆节时，周循和时晓捷一起找上门来，迟一恒都不敢正视后者的眼睛。他会怎么想呢？是觉得被利用了，被戏弄了，还是被嘲讽了？他怎么还能跟鼻子比匹诺曹还长的某人谈笑风生呢？

尽管，没有人在笑。

“只有你能救他。”周循说，“我救不了他。他需要的不是我。但是我需要他。我注视了他这么多年，不比他注视你的时间少。我有私心，因为不破不立，你帮我修好他，然后把他还给我。”

“什么意思？”迟一恒没有听懂，“徐冉要是有病就去看病，他是医生，我不是。”

“我曾经以为自己可以，但是我帮不了他。拜托了，他的状况很不对劲。如果你不愿意出面，我就让学弟告诉他你们的事。”

周循的话与其说是威胁，不如说是助力。你真的不想见他吗？

关于正确答案，迟一恒早就心知肚明，他只是避开了而已。


	14. Chapter 14

A

“我总感觉自己有五年没有见过你了……”徐冉发出微不可察的呢喃。他一定还在梦里，毕竟，他曾经梦见过各种各样的重逢，花样百出，不计其数。关于那个春风沉醉的夜里过于戏剧性的便利店偶遇，说不定只是酒后的一场幻梦，比自己正置身于坚实的大地上更能让他确信的一个事实是，自己在日常生活中提及迟一恒的次数太多太多，本不需要一个三人剧本来让周循认清事实要求分手。更何况，一年前的他是什么样子呢，徐冉似乎从来就没印在心里过。他脑海中的迟一恒只有两种形象，一是黄金时代的明朗少年，二是介于男孩与男人之间的中间态，他们或是在数学课上，或是在篮球场上，或是在映照城市灯火的酒店床上，却唯独不在酒吧街便利店惨白的光线下。然而如今出现在步行街上的这个男人竟然也是迟一恒，在作为流动背景的人潮前，除了略胜一筹的外貌，他已然和任何一个成年男性毫无二致了。

而徐冉仍然没有长高一毫米。所幸，他的身量已经不再单薄，好歹填上了几分符合年龄的饱满，眉目也不复幼态，只是他的穿着打扮、仪态举止却总是暴露出依旧稚嫩的精神，仿佛一个十五岁的少年正透过二十二岁的躯壳向外张望。在这些年里，他分明没有前进过哪怕一步，正因为如此，他才会将这份非理性而无意义的执念维持下去，因为他的时间恰巧停滞在了那一刻。而迟一恒，和任何一个正常人一样，不可抗拒地在岁月洪流中漂了下去，早已抵达徐冉无法企及的远方。

于是他的眼泪又汇成了一条河，仿佛顺流而下就能抵达对方的彼岸。

“跟我来。”迟一恒突然抓住他的手腕，电流从指掌相接的地方传到轰鸣跳动的场所，徐冉像高中女生一样跌跌撞撞地被男朋友拖着前行。只是他的生活从来不是偶像剧，他没有这样的运气。迟一恒叫了一辆车，将他带到了本地最好的医院。

“把你的身份证给我。”

“你要做什么？”徐冉摸摸脸颊，确认泪痕已经完全干涸无踪。

“给你挂号。”

“我不要！”他甩开迟一恒的手，“我没病！”

“医不自治，徐冉。”迟一恒看着他，“你有没有病，你说了不算。”

“你为什么——”

“——我也是受人所托。”迟一恒微微别过头，“有人觉得你有病，我赞成他的看法。徐冉，你给我听好了，如果你还想见到我，就给我去看病。”

“你说真的？”或许是他展露的笑容太过突兀，迟一恒明显愣住了。良久，他才报以同样的微笑，这时那个来自过去的少年在他身上再度浮现，暌违多年的心动在这一刻复活，令他沦陷的那一刻于此再现，在心脏剧烈跳动的鼓点中，徐冉用力点头。

O

候诊的过程几乎和等待的过程一样漫长。在等待叫号的时间里，徐冉的紧张通过不断抖动的身体传来，迟一恒握住他的手，自我解释这仅仅是为了安抚和稳定他，并不是为了从中享受到什么不该有的感觉。当徐冉进入那扇紧闭的门扉之后，空置的掌心带来的失落让他再也无法说服自己。

别忘了，你到这里来是受人之托，当然要忠人之事。迟一恒盯着摊开在膝头的右手，努力用周循的话语代替离开的体温。尽管这种嘱托根本就是要他们复合的前奏……周循到底在想什么？徐冉又在想什么？或许他正在眼前的这扇门后倾吐着永远不会告诉自己的想法，剖析他的意志，暴露他的心灵，而他只能坐在门外，陷入不该存在的留恋里。说到底，他能帮到徐冉什么呢？正如徐徐出生的那一天，他在产房里承受巨大的痛苦时，徐冉又能帮到他什么呢？他真的需要过徐冉吗？徐冉又真的如别人所说的那样非他不可吗？这到底是为什么呢？

再这么胡思乱想下去，恐怕连自己也需要找里面的医生看一下了。迟一恒抬起头来，想象自己的目光越过那扇门，与泪眼朦胧的徐冉四目相接，将无声的支持和沉默的歉意传递过去。

这时，那道门打开了，徐冉走了出来，挂着一脸与常人无异的平静表情。他看了迟一恒一眼：“我去缴费然后拿药。”语毕，他转身就走，迟一恒跟了上去，不可避免地想起，在那段不堪回首的旧时光里，他和徐冉也总是这样，一个在后面亦步亦趋地跟随，一个在前面自顾自地独行，后者永远不会为前者停下脚步，只会远远地回头看一眼。不知从何而起的冲动让他再度跨步上前，抓住了徐冉的手，这一幕像极了他曾经恶补过的校园剧。“你从来不等我。”他本想尽量冷淡地说出这句话，却连自己都听出了其中的埋怨和委屈。

“我……”徐冉知道他指的是什么，“我觉得这不正常。我不该是感性大于理性的人，我只是做了自己应该做的事。”

“那现在呢？”迟一恒近乎咄咄逼人，“承认你一直喜欢我、你需要我、你不能离开我就这么难吗？”

“你不是都清楚吗？”徐冉也大声回答。幸好医院足够嘈杂，没人被一顿寻常的争吵吸引注意。

“我要你自己说。”迟一恒盯着徐冉的眼睛。

“你……你听我说，”徐冉没能挣开他的手，“我刚才被确诊了双相。我觉得我对你的迷恋是病态的。如果我治好了病，我就不会再来纠缠你了。我在网上骚扰了你那么久，你一定很讨厌我吧？今天谢谢你，我会好好治病，再也不来麻烦你。”

迟一恒其实不太明白徐冉说的是一种什么病，他暗中决定私下查阅一二。但不管那是什么，徐冉以此为借口来否认这份感情，都让迟一恒怒不可遏。他松开了徐冉的手。

“你没发现自己前后矛盾吗？”他看着那双酷似女儿的眼睛。

“我只是觉得这不对，这不是真的，我的情感和理智给了我不同的答案。况且……”徐冉咬住下唇，“况且，如果你从来没有体会过像我对你这样的感情，你怎么会明白呢？”

“你怎么知道我没有？”

“哦，”徐冉垂下眼睛，“我忘了，你是有男朋友的。”

告诉他。告诉他。告诉他。告诉他。告诉他。

然而迟一恒最终选择了沉默。


	15. Chapter 15

A

“你今天吃药了吗？”迟一恒每天早晚发一条消息，一旦收到肯定的回复就归于静默，若是没有回复就再度发送，唯独不愿让徐冉听到他的声音。他拒绝了徐冉的所有问讯，专注于监督后者按时服药。直到徐冉返校的那一天，迟一恒再度现身，两人在机场吃完饯别的午餐，相顾无言。

“你今天吃药了吗？”

又来了。

“吃了吃了吃了，”他还以为自己对这个人永远充满耐心呢，没想到因为这种小事就不耐烦起来了，“谢谢谢谢，但是我真的不会忘记这么重要的事的。”

“那你还喜欢我吗？”

这个转折猝不及防，在如水般平淡的气氛中掀起波澜，漫过了徐冉筑在心尖的长堤。“你不是知道吗。”他嗫嚅几句，转过脸去。

“你自己说这是病态的，”迟一恒面无表情，“我查过了，你吃的其中一种药是抗抑郁的，一般需要一个星期生效，现在还差几天，我觉得也差不多了，那么，你还喜欢我吗？”

“……我不知道。”徐冉盯着自己的鞋尖，黑白相间的运动鞋上沾染了黄色的陈旧污渍，那是实习期间换药时用的安尔碘滴落上去留下的痕迹，怎么都擦不干净。

迟一恒发出一声哼笑：“那，再见。”

“等一等，”徐冉抓住眼前人的衣襟，颤颤巍巍的手不该属于一个立志成为外科医生的人，“谢谢你。是真的谢谢你。我……我现在单身了。”这句话没有任何意义，他既没有那份良心去庆幸被甩的因祸得福，也没有信心来期望对方能递出新的橄榄枝。

就在此时，迟一恒的电话响了，他的铃声很奇怪，是揉搓纸张的脆响。他看了屏幕两三秒，最终接了起来，属于小孩子的欢声笑语从听筒的那一头传来，他对着徐冉看不见的远方展露开怀一笑，温言软语，那是徐冉从不曾得见的模样。你看，岁月总是在这些不经意的地方露出它的血盆大口和利爪獠牙，把无力反抗的人撕咬得遍体鳞伤，因为时光是最遥远的距离，咫尺天涯原来是这个意思。迟一恒结束通话的时候，徐冉的心脏生理性地抽痛起来，似乎连跳动的节拍也不规律了：“你结婚了？”

“没有，”迟一恒沉默了一会儿，“但是我有一个孩子。”

早在徐冉还是个小孩子的时候，他就不喜欢自己的同龄人。人之初性本善是古已有之的谎言，没有理智和见识、不能明辨是非的家伙在人类世界终将沦为底层，而孩子具备所有这些特质，他们过于纯粹，连恶意都是。而连产生恶意都做不到的、更小的孩子，在他看来连人都不算，只是个需要照顾的麻烦宠物，无知无觉，无法沟通，还不如猫猫狗狗可爱。他已经完成了在儿科的实习，与各式各样的小孩子打交道快让他吐了，连最为无害的新生儿带来的灾难也不亚于洪水猛兽。然而同组实习伙伴的欣喜之情却溢于言表，视不通人言的小婴儿为世间独一无二的珍宝，可那是一整个ICU的小孩子，对除了他们父母以外的全世界而言，谁都不是唯一。“因为他们身上有独一无二的可能性和未来啊。”那位实习伙伴如此解释，剩下的话徐冉已经不能再听，因为他最怕别人向他提起未来。如果你每天睁开眼睛的第一个念头就是想放弃，谁还有余力思考今天以外的事？他固然知道人无远虑必有近忧，但是亲身经历证明，有近忧的人无暇远虑才是这句话的正确打开方式。

而迟一恒已经在他创造的未来中走到了徐冉从未想过的深度。

“你喜欢儿子还是女儿？”还是少年的他们曾经讨论过这个问题。迟一恒回答儿子，徐冉回答女儿，旋即两人的答案不约而同地变成了“不要孩子”。“等你们长大了就知道了”，有人曾以过来人的姿态如此劝慰，然而两人都不置可否，徐冉兴奋万分，以为找到了志同道合的伴侣。如今，“过来人”果然是对的，迟一恒选择了挑战人间百态的世俗之路，而徐冉在自以为出尘凌空的精神大道上飞奔，却被对岸那位的硕果吓得从天上摔了下来，跌得粉身碎骨。他早该明白的，第二条路只存在于自己的幻想里，残酷的真相始终只有一个：他还没有长大，他还不够格，迟一恒一骑绝尘，把他甩到了视线难及的远方。

他长久地低下了头。

“你再不走就要迟到了。”

“话说，”机场的大理石地板光可鉴人，“我是不是真的很幼稚啊？”

迟一恒没有说话，似乎在思考怎么回答。直到他们来到安检通道前，他终于开口答复：“不，你不是幼稚，你只是少数派。”

O

“你让我去救他，不怕我把他抢走吗？”远在天边的周循三不五时就打来电话询问徐冉的情况，迟一恒觉得他有些不可理喻。

“不怕，他又不是真的喜欢你，等他清醒了，自然知道自己想要什么。”

“你自己相信你说的话吗？”

“我……反正，你又不喜欢他，你要是想抢他，早就跟他说了孩子的事了。”

“……”

“更何况，他除了一天提你五十次，也没有别的实际行动，感情这种事，论迹不论心。”

显然，周循对徐冉把验证信息当做聊天窗口、隔三差五在网上骚扰他完全不知情。徐冉并不是没有伸出手，只是他没有接。他这算什么呢，一边想着前任，一边和现任诉苦，或许有人觉得这是长情，然而在迟一恒的价值观里，这是人渣。

虽然周循并不无辜。

如果当初他像任何有良心的正常人一样把那件事告诉了徐冉——迟一恒迅速掐断了这个念头，他竟然在迁怒周循，这完全没有道理，是他要求对方保密的，而且人有私心是再正常不过的事。

“而且徐冉讨厌小孩子，”周循夸张地叹了口气，“为了他的身心健康，你最好让你的女儿离他远点。不过等他恢复正常之后，我们可以慢慢讨论关于抚养权和探视的问题，只是现在时机不对，你懂我的意思吧？”

尽管周循的小心思昭然若揭，但这番话竟然很有道理，迟一恒找不到可以反驳的点。

“在他好起来之前，你还要我做什么？”

“嗯……就，多陪陪他。他需要树洞。”

挂掉电话之后，迟一恒在家门口的楼梯间里坐了很久。他觉得此情此景适合吞云吐雾，当有烟草作陪，然而上一次抽烟还是高二的事了，和所有那个年纪的男孩子一样，他尝试的理由仅仅是好奇和“那看起来很酷”，这个有害之举还没来得及成瘾就被女儿的到来打断了，怀孕的时候不能抽，生下来之后更不能，二手烟可能会残留在衣服上，对孩子危害更大。可他现在无比想念他的烟，脆弱如徐冉，根据周循的说法，他能因为失恋而喝光两箱啤酒，依赖这种麻痹神经的玩意儿度过难关的人无疑是个懦夫，他不能像他一样。而一想到刚才做出的疯狂决定，他觉得偶尔当一回懦夫也无妨，毕竟，这太难了。

“你真的存在吗？你是我幻想出来的吗？”徐冉抵达学校后，曾经给他发了这么一条消息。他甚至不敢相信这一切是真的，仿佛和他见面的概率比中彩票头奖还低，他的到来是垂怜，是恩赐，而事实上他只是个一事无成的便利店员，就世俗标准而言，除了更好的家境和更符合大众审美的外表，他没有哪一点优于徐冉，结果他却被对方奉若神明，这……这太荒谬了。

这也不止是荒谬。

他望着楼道的天花板。消防门外传来电梯门打开的声音，熟悉的脚步声告诉了他来者何人。迟一恒稍稍挪动了位置，抵达一个陈故经过时不会发现的角落，现在万万不能见他。

一边和前任纠缠不休一边对现任予取予求的人是人渣，他不能做和徐冉一样的事。

时晓捷、陈故、周循……他对不起的人太多了，这些名字在脑海中划出了刀削斧砍的深痕，迟一恒抱住头，闭上眼睛。

别骗自己了，你早就下定决心了。

“迟一恒，我有话跟你说。”陈故坐在餐桌对面，一本正经。

“陈故，我也有话跟你说。”迟一恒没有躲避他的目光。

“那你先说。”

“我们分手吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

A

平静无波的时候，日子总是过得慢悠悠、晕乎乎的，这感觉有些像微醺时在湖中的一叶扁舟上吹风，天上有皓月繁星，水下有浮光掠影，扑面而来的清凉爽朗则让人在保持必要理智的情况下仍然留有最大化的感性，和做梦不同，徐冉知道这是真的。

迟一恒就这样回到了他的生命里，尽管存在的形式和桌宠没有两样，他在屏幕的另一端，躲在滑稽的Q版松鼠头像背后，除了万年不变的“你今天吃药了吗”，其余时候，徐冉戳一下，他动一下，比起之前公事公办、私事免谈的态度，已经改善太多了。他愿意在深夜听徐冉唱歌，分享喜欢的诗句，畅聊工作的琐事……甚至在某些不经意的瞬间，提到曾经与他们紧密缠绕的过去。在细小的时光裂纹里，徐冉窥见了藏在另一端的迟一恒，原来他也没有忘记。他或许不再是少年，但旧时光给每个人都留下了同样深刻的印记，不会随着成长而消失。

他们的相处模式已经有些像普通朋友乃至久别重逢的老友了，徐冉心满意足，以为自己已经得到了想要的一切。天空变得晴朗，阳光逐渐明媚，尽管时节已经迈开了入冬的步伐，他却渐渐复苏，仿佛置身冰雪消融的初春。他不知道这是因为药物，还是因为某人，但不管怎么说，他都永远记得打断那场噩梦的晨曦，迟一恒字面意义上地救了他的命，即使两人如今的友善往来只是出于拯救者的责任心，那也足够了。徐冉没有资格进一步妄想了。

这种感觉在产科实习时尤为强烈。迟一恒的社交网络上空无一物，并不像其他新手父母一样热衷于360度展示自家小孩，除了那次当着徐冉的面接起的电话，他绝口不提那个存在，方便徐冉心安理得地装作那不存在。这是一件不能细想的事，对自己有害，而徐冉懂得怎么规避危险。只是看到医院里的产妇产夫们，看到他们浩浩荡荡的家属团队，看到他们拉着伴侣的手忍耐疼痛，看到他们注视着降临于世的新生命的眼神……他无法不去想。而另一些画面的冲击力更强：侧切开的产道，正在缝合的子宫，皱巴巴的早产儿……当时的迟一恒是如何经历这一切的？他也像这样痛过吗？他也有家人作陪吗？他的伴侣也曾像这样拉着他的手吗？或者，他是清醒而孤独地躺在手术室里，在硬膜外麻醉下被人切开子宫，拿出一个脏兮兮血淋淋的小怪物？

“这个同学你来摸一下他的宫颈，说说现在按宫颈成熟度评分有几分啊。”把手放进去的时候，徐冉不可避免地想象出了若干年前的某人可能的模样，他也曾经像这样躺在床上、双腿大开、为了自己和下一代而在众目睽睽之下迎向冰凉的碘伏和带手套的手吗？尽管明知这是必要的步骤，但一想到那是迟一恒，徐冉的专业素养瞬间归零，他做不到，也无法忍受别人做到。

你不能去想这个。

可是白天的所见所闻历历在目，一只Q版松鼠根本不足以斩断徐冉想象力的蔓延。迟一恒发送过来的每一个字，都让徐冉想到那天的稚嫩童音和欢声笑语，他受不了了。

“你女儿今年几岁了？”

他终于问了。

O

他终于问了。

迟一恒放松地长叹一口气，把手机扔到一边。徐徐蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过来，见缝插针地抓起这个小机器，在上面划来划去，他任着女儿玩闹，没有阻拦。从他正式提出分手至今，已经过了一个月，而向来与通情达理无缘的陈故果然表现出了极大的不理解，在他看来，迟一恒的决定反映了他脑子不清醒，可能是突发疾病，丧失了行为能力。他到现在也没有接受自己在求婚前夕被甩的事实，尽管迟一恒立刻带着女儿离开了他们三人共度了一段不短时光的住处，陈故也没有放弃，仍然按照预定的流程进行了展示钻戒的仪式，似乎以为迟一恒会回心转意。事实上，后者只是落荒而逃，发誓如非必要今生今世永不与他再见，因为负罪感会当场杀死他，然而在此之前，他还有一件更重要的事要做，需要自己和女儿都好好活着。

“你住宿舍吗？”他轻轻地从女儿手中抽出手机，徐徐立刻撅起了嘴。他没有回答那个期盼已久的问题。

“不是，我住在外面，租约到年底，到期了就搬回宿舍去。”

“那你续租吧。”敲下这行字时，徐徐扑过来抓住他的衣襟，一边叫着爸爸，一边挥手乱舞。“乖，现在不能给你玩，我和你……我和他有话要说。”他摸摸女儿的头顶以示安抚，然而成效不大。

“你什么意思？”徐冉的回答比往常要慢。

“我要过来和你一起住。”他退出了聊天界面，预定了两张机票，然后把手机递给了女儿。


	17. Chapter 17

A

和迟一恒比起来，他的女儿才是真正的不速之客，她的出现让徐冉之前的努力显得既徒劳无功又滑稽可笑，既然她活生生地站在这里——她真的好好地站在国内到达的出口前，居然没有被人抱在怀里——被作为观测者的他所看到，薛定谔的猫便不再是生与死的叠加态，而是大局已定，木已成舟，迟一恒真的生了个孩子。

“你说什么？”收到那条消息时，徐冉一抖，手机砸到脸上，沾了鼻尖的油渍，他慌忙找到酒精喷雾，将屏幕清洁一新，“为什么？”他又发起抖来，连因太过用力而印上的指纹都来不及在意，反而专注于从紧贴屏幕的指尖上传来的剧烈搏动。

如果不是消息时间提醒他迟一恒起码过了半个小时才回复，他还以为那只是一瞬间。“来接我。”伴随着航班信息截图而来的只有三个字，徐冉握着手机，一动不动，周围却开始旋转起来，世界上的星星和花，月光和诗意，风雪和水鸟，所有美丽的、破碎的、坚固的、柔软的事物都流动起来，将他送进不知所谓的漩涡中心。我一定是在做梦，这个念头像强迫发作一样固执地随着天地一同在他身侧盘旋，他不敢离开身下的床，既怕跌倒，也怕失真。

下次睁开眼睛时，徐冉松了口气，以为自己终于从梦中醒了过来，却在颤颤巍巍地打开聊天界面时深吸一口气。他隐隐约约地想起自己还没吃药，而身体却不听使唤，仿佛变成了一个填充棉花、站立不稳的布娃娃。目前发生的情况并没有超乎他的想象力，但大大超过了他的理解力。

自从按时服药以来，他已经很久都没有看过日出了，而就在那一夜和截图信息上的前一夜，晨曦再度染上了他的眼眸。

“进来吧，有点乱。”他用残存的理智缝住了嘴巴，不泄露一丝一毫的混乱思绪和不该脱口而出的零乱语句，于是这六个字成了打破沉默的第一条咒语。然而它是谎言，为了迎接这个时刻，徐冉不知把房间整理了多少次。以谎言开局的故事，结局难道会是真实吗？徐冉将这个念头和钥匙一起用力拔下来，给迟一恒拿出准备已久的拖鞋，却在面对他的女儿时陷入困境——他是不可能准备儿童用品的。

你明明看了航班信息截图，难道瞎得注意不到他买了两张机票吗？另一个徐冉在半空中语带嘲讽，而真正的答案他们都心知肚明，它存在于那个不透明的箱子里，与那只著名的猫捆在一起。

迟一恒倒是没什么表情：“我忘了告诉你，我女儿也会来。”

“不……不好意思，是我没有想到。”他装作自己没有仔细看过的样子，有意放大了客套的窘迫，“那……”天气越来越冷，即使她穿着看起来很暖和的绒毛袜子，他也不该让这么小的孩子直接踩在冰冷的地板上，可他更痛恨在刚打扫过的地上留下鞋印。徐冉不敢看迟一恒，唯恐他发现自己把这种鸡毛蒜皮的细节放在一个孩子的健康舒适之前。

可是他明明就讨厌小孩子，为什么要为了迟一恒的女儿改变自己的好恶？他对迟一恒的非理性迷恋已经够多了，他不能再为此改变得更多。

“能不脱鞋子吗？”迟一恒听起来就像在谈论天气，徐冉没有想到他这么不客气，按照常理，他该主动提出“没有拖鞋就算了”，而不是肆无忌惮地踩脏别人家的地板。说罢，迟一恒放开了女儿的手，那个小孩蹦蹦跳跳地跑到书桌前的椅子边，对桌上的电脑虎视眈眈。她没有留下肉眼可见的脚印，但那些痕迹在徐冉心中纤毫毕现，眼看着她就要爬上椅子去够他的鼠标了，徐冉快步走上前去，控制着自己的语气：“这个不能碰。”他把鼠标放到了她够不到的高处。

“我就看看，不碰。”徐冉看不出这孩子多大了，迟一恒又对此避而不谈，但她的吐字倒是清晰又流畅，可见家长平时还是有好好教育。

“不碰你干嘛伸手。”他在干什么，和一个小孩子吵架？

“我想凑近了看看。”那孩子眨着眼看过来，可惜狗狗眼这招对他没用，况且以小孩子的平均水平而言，迟一恒的女儿眼睛还不够大。她看起来不怎么像迟一恒，否则还能漂亮一倍，现在这样子只是看着顺眼而已。

“乖，别碰他的东西。”迟一恒的语气从进门至今就没变过，徐冉难以分辨他作为家长的心情会是如何。尴尬之中，他只好重启了上一个话题：“她今年几岁了？叫什么名字？”

“四岁，姓迟名续，延续的续。”

“四岁？”徐冉难以自控地计算起了这孩子的出生日期，“她什么时候出生的？”现在是2017年十一月，如果四岁的话，这孩子起码得是2013年十一月之前出生的，而他们在那一年的夏天不仅见过面，还有过绝对不可能隐藏怀孕的亲密接触。所以……难道迟一恒在高中毕业之前就生了一个孩子吗？

或许他把惊诧表现得太过明显，迟一恒抚摸着女儿的头发，继续用一成不变的语气答疑解惑：“对，我是在高三……生的她。”那个晚上，他也曾这么抚摸徐冉的头发，就像母亲的爱抚。原来如此。原来如此。

铁锈味从口腔传到鼻腔，痛觉的到来反而晚了一步，徐冉意识到自己把下唇咬出血了。

“是你现在的男朋友吗？”他咽了下去，用舌头堵住伤口。

“我现在没有男朋友了。”迟一恒看着他。

“所以你来找我？”他看着迟一恒，“就因为我喜欢你吗？”

“不是，”迟一恒突然转开了目光，徐冉不知道他有什么可逃避的，“是因为周循喜欢你。”

O

迟一恒从来没和徐冉一起旅行过，自然也无缘得见他在飞机上的样子，只能通过女儿的表现来遐想一二。徐徐兴奋坏了，甚至会发出扰人安宁的尖叫，为此他不得不尽力安抚，只差堵上她的嘴巴。所幸她还不算太熊，安静和激动来得一样快，否则，他们怕是会成为这班航空的全民公敌。

他当然和每个正常人一样讨厌公共场所的小孩哭闹声，直到有了孩子他才知道，某些国家把小孩哭闹视作和鸟鸣风吹一样的自然噪声是有道理的，因为这根本不是家长能够控制的。如果徐徐碰巧是个哄不住的孩子，没完没了地高声尖叫，除了用手死死地捂住她的嘴，他实在想不出任何办法。

从大部分方面来看，徐徐都是个过于普通的小孩子，有着所有普通小孩的缺点，在讨厌小孩的人眼中，这些缺点会被无限放大，在格外讨厌小孩的人眼中，这些缺点就是小孩的特点，进一步变成了他们之所以讨厌的理由。徐冉无疑是最后一类人，他不止一次表示过对“不通人言的幼稚生物”的极度厌恶，而迟一恒尽管不具备人们认为Omega应有的所谓母性，但对此也不像徐冉那么抗拒，就算附和也只是随口说出的无心之言。除非塞给徐冉一个三岁精通琴棋书画天文地理的天才，否则他大约永远也不会摆脱对这一年龄群体的成见——尽管这成见或许有那么几分道理。

然而这是我们的孩子啊。

这句话只能在徐冉不在场的时候说。迟一恒打量着女儿的眉眼，或许他并不需要考虑那么多，连周循都能一眼看出她的父亲是谁，徐冉没道理不对自己的脸产生亲切感。然而他忘记了一件事——周循注视徐冉的时间，比徐冉注视镜子的时间，可要长得多。

幸好他没花太长时间就想明白了这一点，因为徐冉的态度说明了一切。

他拼命压抑的样子真的太难看了。

作为一个洁癖患者，徐冉的家干净整洁得不出所料，而没有准备儿童拖鞋就不知是有心还是无意了。你从来没有好奇过如果我们的基因结合将诞生出怎样的惊喜吗？你从来没想过这可能是你的女儿吗？你从来没想过这本该是我们的家吗？不知所起的怒火随着无数念头井喷而出，而他也和徐冉一样选择了压抑，若无其事地让穿着户外鞋的女儿踩过这个家里所有一尘不染的地方。

然而他还是遵守了对周循的承诺，尽管擅自决定同居本身就已经是种僭越了。只要不主动捅穿最后那层窗户纸，他就不算背信弃义，良心还能获得一丝安宁。

徐冉的下唇正在流血，把门牙都染成了红色。

于是他走了上去，搂着他的腰亲吻他，用舌头舔舐着腥甜粘稠的红色液体，直到另一种澄清透亮的无色液体从上方滑落，为这个吻添上咸味。他想起他们的第一个吻，徐冉的心跳缓慢而平和，那是平淡无味的初次体验，双方都没有为此而兴奋，而血液永远是最好的催情药和刺激源，他们就这样沉醉下去，直到悲欢相通，直到真相大白，直到永远——

——可是他没有走上去。


	18. 番外1——完美无缺

周循喜欢雨声胜过徐冉的歌声，因为徐冉唱歌的时候固然很美，但他失魂落魄的样子更美，而下雨天是他的死穴，和白月光前任同撑一把伞是这两人在少年时代最近的距离，因此每到需要用伞的时节，徐冉就会变成一汪沉郁得化不开的墨，匍匐在地，任人研磨——只要那人愿意再听一遍他已重复过成百上千次的陈年心事。周循爱死了这样的徐冉，他是那么脆弱而无助，活像一只浑身湿透的流浪猫，尽管那些雨滴只沾上了他的心灵而非身体。

然而，命中注定的那一刻却发生在阳光灿烂的盛夏午后，他路过初三3班的教室后门，被他们的黑板报吸引了注意，那上面是瑰丽的星河与绽放的繁花，正在创造更多星星和花朵的彩色粉笔被握在一个身量纤细的男孩手中，他的额发被窗外的微风撩动，一下一下地扫在周循的心尖，酥酥痒痒的。

那时的徐冉，字面意义上地在发光。

周循躲在暗处看着他和迟一恒打情骂俏，内心深处说不上难过，但总感觉空了一块。直到和徐冉考上了同样的大学，那一块空缺才被填上了一角。与徐冉在公选课上的“偶遇”几乎让周循变回完美无缺的模样了，情侣生涯更让周循确信了这一点，因为他已经和徐冉共享着同样的天际线，徐冉不必发光，他也不必仰望，甚至整个颠倒——徐冉成了吞噬光芒的黑洞，他成了无私无畏的照料者和救世主，任由辉煌不再的男友趴在自己脚下寻求安慰。他故意管他叫“冉冉”，这名字听起来像个柔弱无辜的小女孩，随时等待着大人施以援手。

在兴南大学找到徐冉颇费了一番功夫，准确地说，花了整整三年。第一年他如无头苍蝇般四处碰运气，第二年他加入了长水老乡会按图索骥，第三年他拿到了徐冉的选课列表，终于策划出了一场完美的会面。平心而论，现在的徐冉画的东西远不如那份黑板报出彩，但周循还是昧着良心大肆夸奖，而对方沦陷得太快，甚至让他怀疑别有用心。

事实证明，以己度人不可取，揣测徐冉有什么心机就跟抹去自己的天赋直觉一样难。一旦变得亲密起来——周循怀疑徐冉从没跟人变得这样亲密过——徐冉就完全藏不住话，于是他明白了曾以为的一时迷恋竟也称得上刻骨铭心，徐冉对某人的念念不忘像根刺一样扎在他的心上，生根发芽，终将开出一朵畸形的毒花。他本以为自己可以不在乎的，毕竟，只要徐冉仍旧蜷缩在他的脚下、乞求他的关爱，他就心满意足了。

然而真的能够满足吗？

帅气学弟时晓捷向他打听一个医学院的学长时，他还没找到徐冉。他听见学弟说起这个不知姓名的学长家住何处，可能来自哪个高中，长相如何，他看见学弟脸上泛起红晕，突然福至心灵，住在那一带、可能上了那个高中的人里，有一个曾与徐冉紧密相连的存在，尽管这种戏剧性发生的概率太低，可他就是宁愿相信那千分之一的可能性，于是他一口答应，却在遇上真正的徐冉时闭口不提，因为徐冉开口提及的次数太多，除了一厢情愿的执念之外，周循也不由得怀疑他们是否真的结束于分道扬镳的高中时期，徐冉是否跟那个现在应该已经两岁的孩子有什么联系。然而他什么都没有问，因为徐冉只需要一个聆听者。

直到徐冉当着他的面唱起生日快乐歌的那个国庆节，他才意识到现实的残酷和问题的严峻。

徐冉和迟一恒在高中毕业后搞出了人命，他长久以来心怀的恐惧被证实了。而更可怕的事情发生了：一个摇尾乞怜的徐冉已经满足不了他了。在徐冉泪水涟涟地坦白往事时，他却只能记起站在收银台前那双盛满未来的双眼，他以为自己只想扮演救世主，现在才恍然大悟这还差得远。于是他放手了，不料却败给了堆积成山的啤酒罐和餐巾纸。徐冉的承诺恰好能够弥合剩下的空缺，周循信了，以为他终于得到了自己想要的一切。

然而不安的疑云仍然笼罩在他的头顶，时晓捷作为意料之外想象之中的催化剂加速了反应过程，现在淋雨的人换成他了。醉意朦胧之间，周循趁着徐冉走神的间隙，向时晓捷出示了他从恋人手机里偷来的照片。时晓捷甚至比徐冉更单纯，于是他知道了一切，就在他还没想好如何利用一切时，催化剂先生再度发挥作用，于是徐冉爆发了，再次露出感情骗子的本质。

周循受够了。那块空缺无限扩大，把原本填满的地方也撕裂了。幸好他脑子的转速快过心脏，灵光一闪间，一个足够疯狂的计策浮出水面。

破而后立。

他没有如实向迟一恒道出前因后果，编出的说辞里刻意夸大了自己的私心和杂念。迟一恒即使对徐冉余情未了，也不会再续前缘，而徐冉的执迷是病态的，人性的弱点正在于过分看重得不到和已失去，而只要让他看到现在的、成熟的迟一恒，只要让迟一恒感受到如今的、破碎的徐冉，两人的缘分就能被彻底斩断。破镜重圆只存在于童话和传说里，周循懂人心，明白时光和岁月是多么遥远的距离，徐冉喜欢的只是记忆中的少年，而迟一恒早就已经走到了望尘莫及的远方。如果一切顺利，徐冉会失望于寻觅不到的曾经，继而死心；迟一恒会难以忍受徐冉的幼稚和忧郁，最终抽身离开。唯一的不稳定因素只有那个孩子，而对策也很简单——时晓捷。

完美无缺。


	19. Chapter 19

A

“这里只有一张床。”

自然，这是徐冉即便事先想到也无法解决的困境，毕竟添置一张床需要耗费的时间精力超出了独自一人能够负担的上限，这个曾经的爱巢如今暴露出陋室的本质，连一张可供第三人入睡的沙发也没有。在迟一恒打开行李箱的一刹那，徐冉赫然想起周循的衣服还躲在两人共用的狭窄衣橱里，俨然化身为私人领域的隐秘守护者，蛰伏在黑暗中，随时准备对他人带来的光明发起攻击。他不知道迟一恒看到这一切会作何感想，面子洁净无瑕，里子却藏污纳垢——等等，他怎么能把前任的遗物比作污垢呢——再等等，他是不是在咒周循去死？

“这不是你的衣服吧。”迟一恒的声音在背后响起，徐冉猛地拉上柜门，明明没有做贼仍表现出了十倍的心虚。“你的品位还是要好那么一点的。”

“你……为什么要过来？”徐冉的手依然支撑在残留着上一段恋情余温的压制木刨花板材上，如果排除掉迟一恒女儿的跑动笑闹声，这一幕戏剧性和煽情得就像脱离生活的八点档电视剧。

“你先让我放一下衣服。”迟一恒行李箱里的衣服已经转移到了他的手上，其中花花绿绿的颜色无疑属于他的女儿。他怎么能容忍荧光绿和樱桃红同时出现在一件外套上？尽管周循偏爱暖色调，和执着于黑白灰蓝的自己大异其趣，但成年男装的颜色总不会过于浮夸，其突兀程度尚在忍受范围内，而童装的颜色让他头晕目眩。

迟一恒的女儿为什么会存在于这个世界上？为什么会和他徐冉存在于同一个世界上？

徐冉退到一边，不愿沾上一星半点的入侵者气息，但这场瘟疫的蔓延不会因他的意志而转移，从他得知这个女孩存在的那一刻起，他就和薛定谔的猫一起被毒死了。

那现在又算什么呢？诚然，他曾在想象中无数次把身边人替换成迟一恒，在雪夜的圣诞节和他同撑一把伞的人是他，在壁灯的微光下和他相拥而眠的人是他，在陷入沉眠后仍旧活跃在眼前的人还是他，然而也只是他而已，一个介于少年与成年之间的、目光清澈而茕茕孑立的剪影。徐冉惊觉自己的一厢情愿原来是这么地缺乏立体感，当梦想成真，纸片人降临于三维世界，没有留白的想象空间当作缓冲，所有的破绽和瑕疵都变得格外刺眼，活在身边的迟一恒还不如活在记忆和想象里的美好，至少后者没有女儿。

我为什么老和小孩子过不去？徐冉别过脸去，不让他们看到自己的表情。更多的问题纷至沓来——迟一恒要住多久？他的女儿该怎么安置？他靠什么过活？房租和水电费怎么算？他想象中的同居生活是由工业风的loft、恣意生长的绿植、水泥自流平的地面和透过落地窗的阳光构成的，甚至包括投影墙和家用机、坐垫和沙发、零食和猫，那是一种现代且年轻的氛围，适合拥有共同爱好的神仙眷侣，并且显而易见地与育儿持家格格不入。他不知道该怎么表达——他甚至不知道该不该表达。

所以他们现在算是什么关系呢？在迟一恒宣布之前，徐冉是不敢贸然以情侣身份自居的，那么是室友吗？考虑到晚上他们大概率得睡在同一张床上，这个室友正好顺势升级成了床伴。该死，自周循离开后，他甚至没有换过床单。

“所以你要在这里住多久？”迟一恒的女儿翻开了被他遗落在地的《外科学》，她起初只是试图把它捡起来，然而这种大部头与一个学龄前儿童的手掌不相称，她提不起来。她认识几个字？徐冉看着面前装模作样的小孩子，想到了他第一次去美术班的时候，那时他也差不多这么大，而班上最大的孩子年纪是他的两倍，他们的画作完成度没什么显著差别，反而是在署名的时候分出了高下——是的，那时徐冉画得出一篮樱桃，却写不来自己的名字。

“徐——冉——”在迟一恒回答之前，他的女儿伸手指着教材扉页上的字迹，以一种颇有成就感的语调念了出来，她抬起头那一瞬间的神情，让徐冉觉得有几分眼熟，“我知道了，你叫徐冉！”

在他想出恰当的回应之前，下一句话紧随其后：“我叫徐徐，我们名字的第一个字是一样的。”小孩子说话时特有的装腔作势限制了他们的语速，所以徐冉过于充分地吸收了其中的信息。

“她姓徐？”

“她的小名叫徐徐。”

这一问一答发生在极度平静的氛围里，叶子落在平静的湖面上，慢慢地打着旋，掀不起一丝波澜，而他们就站在那片叶子上，随波逐流。迟一恒的女儿继续翻起那本字比图多的书，翻页时的咔啦声就像她爸爸的手机铃声一样，原来她也有拿起下一页不停揉搓的坏习惯。徐冉似乎有些明白了，这女孩在某些微妙的地方神奇地与自己相像，怪不得迟一恒要拿自己的姓给她取小名。幸好，只是徐徐，不是冉冉。

在徐冉关于“家庭”所能联想到的全部意象里，唯一存在的孩童形象只有年幼时的自己，而在成年的他和别人组建的婚姻关系中，从来不曾有下一代的身影，在对象是迟一恒的情况下尤其如此，浪漫主义的比翼双飞是不容世俗的家长里短玷污的。但如果他们真的有了孩子呢？不可能，即便他侥幸与迟一恒结了婚，他也会坚定不移地选择丁克，无法成立的前提没有意义。

“所以……”徐冉还盯着那双无意义地翻动书页的手，“如你所见，我这里只有一张床，显然也放不下别的床，而且剩下的一床被子是夏天用的，现在天气太冷了，不合适。你要不要出去再买一套？还有就是，你女儿……”他完全不想提到这回事，却终究避免不了，“她睡哪儿？”

“她和我一起睡。”——即使口头说法是“我”而不是“我们”，但实际情况会是如何，大家心照不宣。

我只是一介穷学生，难道要帮你接盘吗？意识到自己的思维正不可避免地往这个方向滑动时，徐冉深深感受到自己的卑劣，而伴生而来的疑云加剧了他的不安：迟一恒在利用他吗？因为他还只是个骨子里只有十五岁的校园人，单纯、不谙世事，所以便于摆布吗？

当相似的场景发生在梦里时，他分明是欣喜若狂的，这本该是百转千回、翘首以盼才得来的重聚——如果其中没有某个甚至在噩梦里也不会出现的意外，这本该是的。

O

徐冉跟他说话的时候，视线的落点并不是他，而是在一旁自娱自乐的徐徐，就像S极总是不由自主地转向N极一样，他的目光始终被他们的女儿所吸引。只可惜，哪怕是陌生人也能看出来，那并不是出于惊讶和赞赏的目不转睛，而是动物对领地侵入者本能的警觉和戒备，当然，还有不安和厌恶。

至少这次周循说的是实话，徐冉果然讨厌小孩子，从他自己还是个小孩子的时候起，一直持续到他有了自己的小孩子时。一方面，迟一恒理解他，如果两人易地而处，他也不会乐意看到徐冉和一个陌生小孩父慈子孝，而另一方面，则是迟一恒自己也理解不了的愤怒，那背后甚至还有更加危险的冲动，驱使他动用性和暴力。可是让徐冉清醒过来的方法不该以自己陷入混乱为代价。在收拾好行装之后，迟一恒带着徐徐出门采购生活用品，留徐冉一个人对着半柜子的童装发呆。至少，他很欣慰徐冉还能考虑到房租水电这一类现实问题。当然，从明天起，他也会去找工作；至少在徐冉完成学业的期间，他要能够养活这一家人。

他想象过，当徐冉发现自己“忘了”买被子时，脸上会露出何种神情。实际情况与之相去不远，徐冉确实很激动，也确实在尽力掩饰自己的激动，只是这激动并非全是负面的。或许这是重逢以来他们第一次怀有某种共同的期待，尽管因为女儿的存在，它必然落空。

徐徐需要的睡眠时间比成年人长得多，晚上八点，她在童话故事中进入了梦乡。此时此刻，一居室的缺点暴露了出来——徐冉的所有学习用品都在卧室里，客厅则和厨房融为一体，仅有一张餐桌和两把椅子。

“你能到外面去吗？徐徐睡着了。”

迟一恒本来不打算当着徐冉的面叫出这个小名，当他们的女儿自我暴露时，他还以为那个时刻提前到来了，只是徐冉永远只相信他选择相信的东西，所以他的敌对意识连一分一毫都没有减轻。此时此刻，徐冉根本没在学习，他只是在玩一款打折发售的ARPG，鼠标和键盘发出连绵不绝的咔嗒声。说第一遍时，他没有听见，头戴式耳机隔绝了机箱内外的声音，说第二遍时，他假装没有听见，瞥来的余光泄露了真相，于是迟一恒直接上前摘下了他的耳机，手指擦过他的脸。

“出去玩。”

“你可以把灯关掉，我没开声音……”徐冉小声地辩解。

“敲键盘和按鼠标都会有声音，屏幕也有光。出去。”

“客厅没有空调。”尽管声音仍被刻意压低了，徐冉的口吻却理直气壮了许多。

“那就不要玩了。”迟一恒瞥了一眼屏幕，“你玩个单机停不下来吗？我高中的时候，要是被我爸抓到在打游戏，他会直接把无线路由器关掉。”——然而，以他回家的频率，能抓到的机会屈指可数，但迟一恒就是有本事次次被抓住。

“你高中还有时间沉迷游戏？”徐冉音量陡增，“你不是在……”他又一次咬住了下唇，几个小时前，那里曾沁出血珠。

“——在沉迷学习？你以为我是怎么沦落到那个破学校去的。”

“当然不是，你在……”他的目光滑到床上，再次被另一个磁极所吸引。迟一恒瞬间反应过来，当然了，徐冉的计算只会得出一个结果，徐徐是在他高中时期出生的。

“我千里迢迢来看你，”在愤怒和恐惧的交锋中，后者占了上风，它派出了名为懦弱的将领攻城略地，于是迟一恒被迫改变了话题，“你就没什么想对我说的吗？徐冉，你的游戏比你的梦还真吗？”

“……我不知道。”徐冉转向屏幕，双手纹丝不动，“我不知道你为什么要来。可能这都是假的，只要睡一觉，睁开眼睛，你就不见了，而我还在初中课堂上。可是，”他的鼻音重了起来，“就算是做梦，我也不会梦到这种事。”

“那就去睡觉。”迟一恒合上了徐冉的笔记本。

“现在才八点过！而且我还没有洗澡，没有洗澡之前不能上床……”徐冉抗议起来。

典型的强迫症状。毫无节制能力。完完全全的孩子气。

“那就和我一起洗啊。”

徐冉愣住了，那个共同的期待在他的眼底死灰复燃。尔后，在狭小却整洁的浴室里，他们将其付诸了实践。

和灾难性的第一次相比，徐冉的进步可圈可点，表现堪称惊艳。在淋得人睁不开眼的花洒水滴和蒸腾窒闷的雾气里，徐冉的衣柜和快感一并在心头蔓延，他想起了橙黄色的羽绒服、红棕色的格子衬衫、米黄色的工装裤以及某双大得过了头的眼睛，抓紧了徐冉的头发。

周循留下的痕迹必须被毁掉。

可是他留在徐冉身上的那些已经毁不掉了，他用经验磨炼出技巧，用技巧替换掉生涩，而那份生涩与徐冉如此相宜，本该成为他的一部分特质，却在与周循的相处中被消磨殆尽。从某种意义上说，他坐享其成，应当满足。何况，他有什么资格抱怨呢？徐冉尚且没有在意他的轻浮浪荡——

迟一恒在水中睁开眼睛。

为什么徐冉甚至不肯多问一句呢？只要你问了，我就会说。

就在这短短的24小时之内，他们经历了若干次离真相大白仅一步之遥的时刻，但那关键的下一句总是悬在空中，迟迟未至。

“你有药吗？”他无法理解徐冉怎么能在全天下所有男人脑子都不清醒的关头问出这句话，可他还是得回答：“当然。”和上次不同，他一直在吃药。

这是个机会，只要问一个以“如果”开头的句子，话题就能跨过这一墙之隔，延伸到正在双人床中安眠的女儿身上。迟一恒张张嘴，可是徐冉比他更快：“那就好。那就好。你可千万别忘了，我才不想……”他停下了，那个以“如果”开头的句子也消散在风中。

他的左边躺着实际不足四岁的女儿，右边躺着看似已满二十二的情人。徐冉拉着他的手，陷入侧身蜷缩的沉眠，那是一个脆弱如胚胎的姿势，他还远远没有长大，遑论成为一个父亲。


	20. Chapter 20

A

“我找到工作了。”

第二天的晨光降临时，徐冉正从初中的随堂考试里回过神来，记起自己是个大五的医学生，再也不必考数学。合拢的眼皮外有跃动的光感，暗示他可能睡过了头，幸而最近实习科室的带教老师不大管事，以为他是需要考研的五年制，宽允地睁一只眼闭一只眼，给予学生复习和考试的余裕，翘班也没关系。他不愿睁开眼，一边疑惑为何没有听到闹钟铃声，一边拖延启动全新一天的仪式。风从身侧棉被的空隙里钻进来，徐冉迷迷糊糊地发出一声抱怨的轻哼，将手之所及统统抓到一起，塞满自己与床单间的空隙。上眼睑重如千钧，刚刚结束的梦境在心头萦绕，他的身边坐着冷漠到一言不发的迟一恒，如果可以，徐冉多想再见他一面——电光火石之间，他猛然清醒了。

迟一恒和他早就重逢了。沉默的梦中人同时也是安静的枕边人，昨晚入睡时还有他的体温为伴。可是，要如何分辨真实的记忆和虚幻的迷梦呢？他的双眼是一对叛徒，秉持着执拗的好奇违抗了意志的命令，睁开的缝隙越来越大，令更多的光线涌进来，催促徐冉踏上按部就班的行程。身侧空无一人，只有塌陷的床单和变形的枕头，还有触手可及的余温。这一切都是真的。徐冉单手支撑起身体，被子自肩头滑落，儿童的欢声笑语从虚掩的卧室门外传来，尖细如利剑，破开长空，直达耳膜。这一切过于真了。

他从来没有提前买早餐的习惯，自周循离开后也不再做饭，冰箱里空空如也。迟一恒究竟起得有多早？徐冉浑然不觉，可是那个小孩正在手舞足蹈地吃着儿童碗里的煎蛋。迟一恒昨晚出门买了什么？他毫无印象，连购物袋放在哪里都不曾注意。在床边放了一夜的衣服和环境温度一样冷，徐冉打了个哆嗦，连人带衣一起躲进被子里，棉质材料隔绝了大部分噪音，他在黑暗而温暖的地方套上毛衣，宛如一只裹在壳里即将出世的鸡。

早餐没有他的份，迟一恒忽略了他，一如他忽略了前者的女儿。这很公平，何况徐冉的确没有吃早饭的习惯。他没说再见就出了门，顶着寒风冷雨骑车到医院，又度过了浑浑噩噩的一天。工作的时候，他心不在焉，然而让他分散注意力的是重复机械化劳作本身，并不是近来闯入生活的某人。他的确不够投入，不管在哪方面都是如此。

所以，直到下班回家掏出小区门禁卡时，他都没有想起一个重要问题，因此看见抱着女儿坐在家门口的迟一恒时，他吃了一惊，继而联想到备用钥匙还在周循那里。本应有的愧疚和反思在脱口而出之后听起来却像是指责：“你没有钥匙怎么不和我联系？”

“我找到工作了。”答非所问。

“所以呢？你要和我一起交房租？”徐冉转动钥匙时仿佛要把门锁拧下来，迟一恒的女儿穿着户外鞋贴着门扉溜了进去，见缝插针的能力比她的家长强多了，徐冉控制住自己不去质问对方为什么没买儿童拖鞋，可是话语已经涌到嘴边，谁会把自己的呕吐物咽回去：“你女儿不用上幼儿园吗？”

“我女儿有名字。”迟一恒或许在看他，或许没有，徐冉忙着换鞋，无暇四顾。他的关门声很轻，说话声很重：“我不喜欢别人和我撞名字，这样称呼起来很尴尬的。”他拉上窗帘，打开客厅的灯，迟一恒没有特别的表情。

这里太亮了，不适合剖明心迹。

事情到底是怎么变成这样的呢？他们现在究竟算什么关系？所谓名不正言不顺，师出必须有名，如果定义尚不明确，他又该参照什么指南行动，如何划定界限？是合租的室友，还是复合的前任？他有好多问题想问，从钥匙到失联的一整天，从徐徐到消失的那几年……

“如果你喜欢我，当初为什么要玩失踪？如果你不喜欢我，为什么要给女儿取那个名字？”徐冉在手机上敲出这行字又删掉，尽管他离发送对象的物理距离不到半米。

徐冉躺在梦中情人身边，过去的时光随着灯光一道熄灭。对等、浪漫主义、少年式的爱，这是他凌空描摹出的关键词。他想叫醒迟一恒，想把话说开，但对方早就搂着女儿陷入了静默的安眠。

是我太贪心了吗？徐冉望着黑暗中手掌摊开的轮廓，五指合拢又依序张开，他想起那段被迟一恒回复聊天消息就能心满意足的时光，但想得更多的却是更早以前，在阳光明媚的日子，他真真切切的第一次心动之时。

O

他起得很早。

徐冉既不在家里吃饭也不会做饭，七点四十五上班他就会睡到七点十五起，在五分钟之内完成洗漱，再用五分钟打理他其实根本无需摆弄的头发。他离开的时候只会拿上手套，回来的时候却戴着口罩，如果不吃不喝，直到洗澡前他才会想起这件事，然后把不知和多少病原体接触过的医用口罩随手扔进卫生间的垃圾桶里。迟一恒几乎认为这是个恶习，然而他管不了这么多，因为当服装导购是件大大超出预想的苦差事——即使他在应聘时就知道了一切，但和亲身体验的感受毕竟不同。这是一家论资排辈的连锁外企，以他的学历最快三年就能升任店长，而他干不到三天就想辞职。还有一个问题，他明明想到了，却盲目地以为还能和之前一样船到桥头自然直，而实际上，如果换个国家，他的行为已经违法了：把无人照料的儿童扔在家里。要尽快找到一家幼儿园才行……然而什么幼儿园的学费是他负担得起的？

午休期间，他回家给女儿做饭，用徐冉让出的钥匙打开门，满地散落的教科书和目光无辜的徐徐一道欢迎他。辞职！把她送进幼儿园！赶在徐冉回来前整理好书！各种念头纷至沓来，迟一恒觉得头痛。他不由自主地反思起来，既然徐冉的态度说明了一切，留下来也不过是自讨苦吃。而他的动机中除了不能轻易承认的那部分，其它部分也不够纯粹，他不是没听周循描述过徐冉的蓝图和幻想，不是没见过社交网络上他们相亲相爱的模样。迟一恒想起中学时代流行过的一句签名，“后来我看见你谈恋爱的样子，才知道你从来没有喜欢过我”，他以前只觉得它做作矫情。徐冉和他在一起的时候，不管是从前还是现在，都不曾有过任何可以称得上心心相印的瞬间。他把真心剖给徐冉看的时候，后者不屑一顾，声称人生中有太多比爱情重要的事；到了角色逆转，倾诉的人变成徐冉的时候，他已经不知该作何回应了，因为不能轻易承认的东西太沉了，捞不起来。再这样下去，他也会抑郁的，虽然就算和徐冉同病也未必会相怜。

徐冉在吃过晚饭之后才会回来，因此，当门锁转动的声音响起时，迟一恒最先意识到的是时间不对，接下来才想起唯一的钥匙在自己手中。确定来人是谁的过程简短得不配被称为推理，门扉展开30度，明黄色卫衣的兜帽下探出一个鬼鬼祟祟的脑袋，迟迟没有抬起来，显然是被入口处的儿童鞋吸引了注意。听到动静的徐徐蹦蹦跳跳地过来了，在离来者不到一米的地方驻足抬头，正好是四目相对的角度。

“打扰了。”周循退出去，关上门。片刻后，开锁声再次响起，周循再度出现，这次他似乎终于接受了现实。

“你……居然来找他了？”话说到一半，周循就压低了声音，他也和徐冉一样，不由自主地将目光投向儿童鞋的主人，但又不太一样，毕竟他的目光与声音一道柔和了起来，没有警戒，更无关敌意——以他的立场而言，他本来是最该有的。

“还带着你女儿？”周循掀开兜帽，单手抓着头发，“迟一恒你可真厉害！你他——你是不是还跟他求婚了？他都知道了？他接受你了？他要是能答应你，我就把名字倒过来写！”

“说徐冉喜欢我、需要我的人是你。”

“我也说了他不是真的喜欢你，他只是不清醒时需要你，你怎么听人说话只听一半呢！”周循滑稽得活像一只被封了嘴巴的尖叫鸡，他的指责毫无价值，上次就被迟一恒反驳过，“而且我跟你说过他不喜欢——算了算了，你就说怎么回事吧，我警告你，就算你利用他现在的脆弱趁虚而入，你们也是不会幸福的！”

“你怎么知道？毕竟，我们是一个完整的三口之家。”

“开什么玩笑，”周循第无数次看向徐徐，就这一点而言，他和徐冉十分默契，“冉冉的人生规划里根本就不存在孩子，他想养的是猫。”

这个称呼快把迟一恒恶心吐了：“那他的人生规划里，你又在哪里？”话一出口，他后悔了，不该提到这个，它未必能杀敌一千，却一定能自损八百。

“我？我在他旁边呀！我完全赞同丁克，我也喜欢游戏和猫，我理解他的压力、欣赏他的爱好，我知道他实际上的模样，我清楚他的恐惧和梦想，甚至比他自己更清楚，包括他对你的执念。”

悔之晚矣。徐徐轻偏着头，视线在两个大人中来回游移，她听懂了多少，又会记得多少？如果还有亡羊补牢的方法，那就是堵住周循的嘴巴。

“徐冉骨子里是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，而现实主义如你，在我看来是不会理解他、更不至于选择他的。他不清醒，难道你也不清醒吗？还是你们都……色令智昏？”周循重重地哼了一声，猛一甩头，不再正视他，“他喜欢的从来都不是你，而是那时的自己。”

“那你来做什么。”为什么要把这种大家都有数的真相说出来呢，为什么要当着女儿的面说出来呢？他其实早就明白了啊，根本不需要外人的说教。只是有的时候，人们会抱有美好的幻想，如果没人恶意戳破，绚丽的泡泡就能继续存在好长一段时间，而不是区区三天。

“我……我来收我落下的衣服，”谎言，他甚至没有背书包，“顺便把钥匙还给冉冉。”这句或许是真话，却比谎言更令人作呕。

“反正冉冉很快就回来了，”他的算盘打得一如既往的响亮，根本不怕被人看穿，“就算你不说，他也会让我知道。”

显然，把周循从窗口扔下去的画面比把徐冉关在门外的画面冲击性更强，但实践难度也更高。在致命的敲门声响起前，迟一恒至少做了一个决定：“他不知道，别告诉他。”

徐徐早就翻起了教科书，书页在她的手中发出清脆的咔嚓声。周循又开始抓头发，这次用上了双手，仿佛要把每一根发丝都扯下来。

“……我就知道他发现不了。”在决定剧情走向的敲门声响起前，这是周循的最后一句话。


	21. Chapter 21

A

徐冉骑车回家的路上总是在听歌。降噪耳机能够选择性屏蔽掉大部分发动机轰鸣声，对于中高频的声音，比如鸣笛声、急刹车时轮胎与地面的摩擦声，还有人声，则能最大程度地保留，由于低频被过滤掉了，剩下的声音显得更为突出。正因如此，他不认为自己戴着耳机在公路上骑车有什么问题。这副耳机和放在家里的便宜货不同，值周循大半个月的生活费，所以他决不会让迟一恒看到它。徐冉也分期给周循买过平板，到现在还没付清。与之形成鲜明对比的是，他不愿意为迟一恒花一分钱，否则他就会主动掏钱买一双儿童拖鞋了，而不是只会暗自埋怨。在所有和周循相处的时光里，他一边心不在焉，精神出轨——尽管他非常不想承认这一点，将迟一恒视为永恒的白月光，一边却不吝于在物质和行动上讨好周循，同时暗暗自我唾弃，认为周循之不及迟一恒正如现实不如理想，世俗不如灵魂。花钱太庸俗了，所以他不会给所谓的最爱任何现实利益。

太讽刺了。徐冉在电梯里摘下耳机，连同手机一起扔进书包里。他应该准备好的，可是人为什么要做回不了本的投资呢？他讨厌一厢情愿默默付出不求回报的人设，这种可怜可悲的低自尊丑角由别人担任就好了。尽管在幻想和假设中，他愿意为迟一恒挡子弹，捐器官，但那更可能是因为这里并没有枪械和疾病，而他真的有一点钱。

开门的速度快得不同寻常。不知道迟一恒配了钥匙没有？周循那把钥匙大约要不回来了……周循……

周循怎么会在这里？

羞耻感化为实质，扑面而来，徐冉倒退半步，转向侧方，躲开前任咄咄逼人的目光。周循和迟一恒永远不该出现在同一个场景里，这又是一件在梦中都不会发生的事，如果现实比梦境还要荒诞，他又何必睁开眼睛呢？旋即，他记起来了，“因为周循喜欢你”，他在这句话进入脑海的那一刻就把它删除了，如今，他不得不从回收站里将之还原，用以解释眼前的混乱。这番说辞竟然不全是借口。

“我回来拿衣服。钥匙给你。”可是，周循再也不会对他笑了。他本该是衣如其人的暖色调，就像春夏交接时沾满晨光的花，而面对不忠的前男友时，他是一整个冬天。是我改变了他，这是我应得的。其实根本无需周循的施压，徐冉本身就足够羞愧了，虽然羞远远大于愧，因为他知错但不会改，他是故意的。

周循从他身边经过的时候，连余光都不愿碰到他的身体，唯独在擦肩而过的那一刻，状似无意地落下一句耳语：“想不到，你和他连孩子都有了。”

“我没有！”否认脱口而出，徐冉忘记压抑自己的音量，“你觉得这可能吗？我要是……我要是……”

周循站住了。“我当然知道这不可能，否则你至于这么可怜兮兮地被他拉黑么。”他的声音仍然轻如蚊蚋，凶猛程度却不亚于豺狼虎豹，咬一口就是连血带肉，“徐冉，你还记得时晓捷吗？”

“什么意思？”

“哼……真没意思。”周循摇了摇头，缓步离去。徐冉目送他，直到电梯的楼层显示变成1才回头。这次，他首先注意到的是那双明显不属于成年人的鞋子，这让他如释重负，垮下了紧绷的双肩。

“真的是他让你来的吗？”迟一恒的女儿穿着一双猫头造型的拖鞋，如果它们是货真价实的猫就好了，看来梦想在实现的过程中会打折，甚至异化为奇怪的东西。

“你觉得呢？”他不敢看迟一恒的表情，只能继续追随两只猫咪的足迹，“徐冉，看来抑郁真的会让人变傻。”

“我不是抑郁！……好吧，我确实抑郁期比较长，可是我有在按时吃药！”他咬住嘴唇，“我只是觉得……你和他不该同时出现。”

“——不该同时出现，在你面前？”他听见迟一恒的笑声，“我还以为你会很享受开后宫的感觉。”

“他已经不要我了。”徐冉的语气委屈得自己都吃惊，三岁的时候，他第一天上幼儿园，看见妈妈转身离去、抛下自己一个人在原地的感觉也不过如此，“而你根本就不喜欢我，算哪门子后宫？”——后半句才是委屈的根源，可是，它被嚼烂在了口腔里，死在离唇缝不到一厘米的地方。

“如果他还要你呢？”他听到了加重的笑意，而徐徐跑动的终点正是迟一恒的脚边，很不幸，这个家里所有的拖鞋上都有猫，作出这个主张的人在前不久才离开了这个房间。小奶猫找到了妈妈，而他还处在被遗弃的不解和恐惧中，迟一恒竟然笑得出来。

“可他就是不要我了。”徐冉不知道该回答什么才好。是他对不起周循在先，倘若不是周循主动提出分手，他是决不敢主动结束关系的，被甩好歹能稍稍减轻负罪感。换言之，他在等周循先放弃，而且必须是毫无转圜余地的放弃才行，否则，哪怕一息尚存，他也仍会努力争取对方的谅解。而更深层的原因呢？徐冉清楚自己是个卑鄙小人，他本以为除了周循，再也不会有人喜欢自己，既然无法得到迟一恒，他就要死死抓住这最后的温暖。然而迟一恒回来了，却又不尽然符合他的构想，投机分子兼感情骗子徐冉看不懂局势，不知道该怎么下注了。

“你和周循可真是绝配。”

明明谁都能听出话中的讽刺，徐冉却连深究的心情都没有：“我就当你是在夸我了。”周循连自己这种人都能容忍，世上再也找不出第二个如此完美的恋爱对象了。

“徐冉，你真是个废物。”

“你以为我心里没数吗？”他不得不抬头了。迟一恒藏在冷淡坚硬的外壳之下，不肯露出一分的真实和柔软，从过去到现在都是如此。旋即，徐冉想起，他最爱的自己也是曾经那个决不示弱服输的少年，即便在恋爱中也要占据上风，分出高下。他本以为自己可以永远这样。为什么迟一恒还能保留那份从容呢？按世俗眼光看，他过得难道不比自己更可悲吗——不对，他隐约记得，迟一恒是有家业可以继承的人，在外面玩几年，最后大不了回家，而徐冉和父母关系不亲密，他自己又对职业发展充满了悲观。他对理想伴侣的构想难道就真的理想吗？他想要抓住周循真的只是贪图心灵慰藉吗？而他想要的对等之爱，背后是否包藏了拖着对方一起沉沦的祸心呢？

其实归根结底，他或许喜欢迟一恒，但远远算不上信任他，更不会亲近他。爱情三角理论指出，完美的爱情需要同时包含激情、亲密和承诺三要素，他和周循的关系里缺了热血上头的冲动，只有亲密和承诺的感情，是同伴之情，与罗曼蒂克无关，而他和迟一恒间只有激情这一个要素，甚至谈不上属于哪一种感情。

“周循跟你说了什么？”

“那他又跟你说了什么？值得你千里迢迢跑过来吗？是他在同情我，还是你在利用我？——哦，对了，废物又有什么利用的价值……”

尖叫声响起，徐冉一阵错愕。

“吵死了！”迟一恒的女儿捂住耳朵，跳了起来，“你们吵死了！不要再吵了！”

“对不起对不起，是爸爸不好。”迟一恒蹲下来，把女儿拥入怀中，拖鞋上的猫咪一家紧紧相依。徐冉也该伏下身来，平视那孩子的眼睛，诚挚而温柔地送出作为大人的歉意。可是他不敢靠近迟一恒。在三次心跳声后，徐冉夺门而出。至少，他控制好了关门的音量。

O

周循听闻徐冉到来时的态度转变正是此人两面三刀的力证，他变脸速度之快怕是连某些演员也自愧不如。他在擦肩而过的瞬间跟徐冉说了些什么，故意用了第三人听不见的音量，引得唯一的听众情绪激动，否认连连。那想必不会是什么好话，而徐冉接下来的表现糟糕得再创新高，让他直到半夜三点也没能入睡。

徐冉没有回来。

他把手机落在了书包里，把书包落在了鞋垫上。迟一恒在三个小时后才决定打电话，试过三次才发现书包里传来的震动，犹豫了三十秒才寻获其来源。他无意窥探徐冉的隐私，幸而他的书包里除了防寒手套外几乎空无一物，手机也不在深处的夹层中，而是躺在打开拉链后最显眼的位置，上面还插着耳机，就像刚刚被人随手塞进来的一样。来电界面上显示的联系人姓名是一串省略号，照片是与徐冉的头像画风相近的黑发少年，一手遮眼，嘴唇绷成一条直线。他中止了拨号，来电界面消失了，徐冉的锁屏跳了出来，又是一张手绘的画，穿着卫衣、比着剪刀手、笑得缺心眼的人只有一个，虽然那人的心实际上跟马蜂窝差不多。真的，徐冉好歹曾经聪明过，他怎么能单纯到这个地步？或许他只是在装傻吧，毕竟，他向来擅长自我欺骗。

迟一恒等到了凌晨三点，没有空调的客厅太冷了，他裹在徐冉仅有的一件羽绒服里，闻着上面因为久经仓储而染上的淡淡霉味。后来，他又取下了徐冉昨天戴过的围巾，那上面依然没有他想要的味道。徐冉长期使用掩盖剂，他的衣物不会泄露任何个人线索，他早该想到的。

他没有关门。

三点半的时候，他差点从椅子上摔下来，突如其来的重力变动让他醒了，也让他意识到自己有多困。徐冉连手机都没带，他能去哪儿？迟一恒起身，拿起地上的书包，在手机的灯光下翻找起任何疑似钱包或银行卡的东西。看见夹层里的蓝色无纺布制品时，他进一步确信徐冉身无分文，理应寸步难行，交通卡、校园卡、身份证、银行卡和仅有的几张现金都收拢在一处，与护照及学生证靠在一起。徐冉的证件照比本人好看，他长了一张适合上镜的脸。蓝色钱包的透明层里还有一张照片，构图杂乱无章，背景是凌乱的桌椅和飞舞的窗帘，十几个中学生举止各异，只有一个人注意到了镜头，一手遮眼，嘴唇绷成一条直线，没来得及把自己全部挡住。他的身边是一个开怀大笑的侧影，身体前倾，神情专注，朝着他的方向，对正遭受的偷拍浑然不觉。

除毕业照外，这是他们仅存的合照，而徐冉再也没有这么笑过——或许对别人有过，但那就是另一个故事了。

所有影像都有变成老照片的一天，而照片上的人却未必会一并老去，有些人走出来了，有些人忘记了，有些人始终活在那个瞬间。徐冉把它放在钱包的夹层里，钱包又在书包的夹层里，背起书包时，它隔着两层布料贴着徐冉的脊背，与胸腔里跳动的心脏比邻。迟一恒抽出照片，打开燃气灶，点着了它。

火舌舔舐上那只试图遮挡脸颊的手时，门口灌进一阵冷风，随后是衣料摩擦的声响。徐冉走路没有声音吗？他扔掉照片的残骸，与来者在黑暗中遥遥相望。徐冉关上了门，一言不发。

“对不起。”他的声音穿过客厅，身影纹丝不动。

“我翻了你的书包，不是故意的。”山不过来，我只好过去，迟一恒比他高，只是徐冉还没换鞋，内增高弥补了一部分身高差，让他几乎能够平视对方的眼睛，“我把你的照片烧掉了。”

“你——”

“——我们还会有很多合照。”他埋进徐冉的领口，终于能够置身古旧的图书馆里，而徐冉捧着一本书，在浮尘飞舞的阳光中放声大笑，不再是少年时的模样。

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”


	22. Chapter 22

A

冻疮会毁掉手指的形状，把竹枝变成萝卜，在红肿褪去之后也会在皮肉和骨骼间留下绵软的空隙，让十指不复纤长，甚至不够灵巧。徐冉极度在意自己的手，他的皮肤很薄，手上能够看清的小血管比常人多，散热更快，留不住温度。

他冲进电梯，按下1楼，打开单元门，冲进自行车棚，开锁上车，扶住把手时，才发现没有手套。他努力将袖口和围巾拽长，遮住大半个拳头，而裸露在外的部分迎风肿胀。徐冉沿着河堤前行，左手冻僵了，就换右手握把，凄清冷寂的空气从医用口罩的空隙里钻进来，徐冉用力呼气，用喘息加热这一方天地。

他越骑越快，脖颈到胸膛都像放在热水中解冻的猪肉那样暖和起来，唯独双手还是冰冷的，指尖痛得宛如刀割。他很自然地想到了周循还在的时候，周末，他们一起下厨，对着教学视频鼓捣食材，把厨房变成一片狼藉的战场，一做就是一下午。“徐医生，你的刀工可真不行啊！”周循会调笑着捧起他的手，而现在，后者被冻得只剩下痛觉，不管是衣袖、围巾还是口袋都不能将之治愈。

有人喜欢自己的感觉真好啊。

徐冉在河边停车，将双手揣进口袋里。有人在夜里放风筝，上面有一闪一闪的灯。美固然是美的，只是表演者可有特定的观众？这是一个晴朗的夜，天上能看到北斗七星。徐冉把注意力全部交给了眼睛，他什么都没想，只是看着而已。

如果人生是一场角色扮演游戏，他早就删档重来了。学业受挫，丧失热情，不再拥有求知欲是其一，无法实现自己的梦幻设想才是问题的根源，现实以迟一恒女儿的形式降临在他面前，狠狠地发出嘲讽的声音。我真是个废物，他想大吼，让所有认识他的人都听见。

后来，风筝不见了。徐冉推着自行车，走过灯红酒绿的夜店街，如果不是身无分文，他会进去喝到天亮。转过街角，有一家二十四小时营业的书店，不用花费一分钱。他抽出一本推理小说，在角落里睡着了。

“临床专业有没有一个叫迟一恒的学长？”帅气的时姓学弟抱着足球，站在如茵的绿草边，定睛一看，哪里有草，那是一大片被撕碎的薄荷糖包装纸。

“没有，别问了！”徐冉听起来非常生气。时姓学弟手中的足球掉了下来，化为透明的糖球滚走了，其轨迹中止于三岁女孩的怀抱。迟一恒的女儿穿着荧光绿和樱桃红撞色的外套，粉墨登场，高声吟唱：“我叫徐徐，不叫冉冉！”

“你父亲是谁？”徐冉继续咆哮，何必对小孩客气，“你说啊！他为什么要把你生下来？”

“学长，周循学长说你认识他。”时姓学弟不屈不挠，步步紧逼。

“我是认识他，可关你什么事？你和他有什么关系？”迟一恒的女儿被吓到了，站在原地，撇嘴大哭，那颗糖球消失了，徐冉转向时姓学弟，对方突然露出少年漫画男主角般羞涩又赤诚的笑。

他醒了，他彻底醒了。徐冉从书里抬起头来，手指僵硬，不便弯曲，肿成了十根胡萝卜，又痛又痒。他没有手表，书店也没有挂钟，可是他该回去了，尽管没有人会等他。

……竟然有的。

“我觉得我可能又该去看病了。”

其实他早就忘记那里有张照片了，毕竟移动支付的时代早已来临，有人会在手机与钱包之间选后者吗？

被抱住的时候，他不知道该怎么摆放自己的手。真的好疼啊。

O

那之后的周末，徐冉带回了另外几种药。在长达两个月的时间里，他表现得和任何正常人毫无二致，除了时不时盯着手指发呆以外。他的冻疮彻底消失花了三个星期，“我没有办法打结”是他抱怨得最多的话题，然而从频率和力度上来看，那只是健康人水平的抱怨，上升不到抑郁发作的程度。

一个心平气和的徐冉能完美扮演室友的角色，他会定期大扫除，整理房间，勤于更换床单被套，主动洗掉所有人的衣服，周末下厨洗碗，有空时接女儿放学——甚至在找幼儿园这件事上，他也象征性地出过力。在他心情更好的时候，他也能兼职出演床伴的角色，事后，还会短暂地进入模范男友的状态，只是明显参考了曾在社交网络上晒过的剧本。他在用对待周循的技巧应付另一个同居人，这不尽然是件坏事，但伪善和敷衍感挥之不去。他笑起来可爱极了，尤其是对着徐徐的时候，迟一恒怀疑他把女儿想象成了一只猫。能够控制情绪和心境的徐冉或许只是找回了维持基本社交礼仪的能力，他的态度越友善，真心就越缥缈。

他们太忙了，只有周末才能真正共度光阴。“我们出去玩吧！”这是一个幸运的元旦节，两人都没有排班，享有长达三天的假期。提建议的时候，徐冉笑嘻嘻的，眼角眉梢都写满了诚挚的喜悦，至少在这一刻，迟一恒相信了他表现出的幸福。

“我上次见到有人在河边放风筝，还会发光，你要不要跟我去看看？”他光明正大地望向已经熟睡的徐徐，“嗯……明天白天带上迟续一起？”他不着痕迹地用直呼其名代替了“你女儿”，这是个进步。

银行卡到账的短信提示音响起，迟一恒早就认命了，看清了自己无法脱离家庭资助的现实。把生活费存起来还给他们？办不到的，光是幼儿园学费就快耗尽他的存款了。在这一点上，他很佩服徐冉，同是独生子女，徐冉就能心安理得地将父母的钱统统视为自己的钱，而或许总有一天要接手家族业务的迟一恒却只想彻底独立。

“是谁呀？”徐冉突然发问。这个反应十分不徐冉，他从来不关心迟一恒的人际关系，或许是因为奇怪的自尊心作祟，也或许是真的不在意。

“家里人。”迟一恒收起手机。

徐冉的沉默里全是焦虑的味道。“对…对了，”他结结巴巴地开启话题，“我一直不知道该带她去哪里玩，我像她这么大的时候已经开始学画画了，再大一两岁就学钢琴了，可惜我干什么都是三分钟热度……对不起，有点跑题了，那个，她的生日在什么时候？再过两年就该上小学了吧，那个时候我还没毕业……”

“和你一样，在二月份。”迟一恒听到了自己的心跳声。

“咦？那不是很快就要满五岁了吗？”徐冉眨眼，“她看起来好小啊……”

他最终还是没有看到发光的风筝。河水被两岸灯火映照得波光粼粼，徐冉牵着他的手，走在前面，青涩得像个情窦初开的中学生，众所周知，青春期恋爱通常不包含对下一代的规划，所以徐冉又错过了揭晓答案的机会，他们之间永远隔着半步，连牵手时也不肯并肩，因为徐冉向来很快，而且从不习惯等人。

“我一直在追着你，你会不会觉得我很烦啊？”可徐冉才是走在前面的那个人，他甚至连头都没回。

“……我不知道。”

“那你喜欢薄荷糖吗？”徐冉继续往前走。

“那不是你喜欢的吗？”迟一恒跟上他的步伐。

“对啊，所以我问你喜欢吗？”他转过脸来，又抬头看天，最后将目光投向水面。

“一般。”他望着徐冉的侧脸。

“那你当我男朋友好不好？”徐冉还是没有回头，甚至没有放慢脚步。

迟一恒用力握住他的手，直到徐冉吃痛地转过身来，他们得以四目相对：“你没有其它问题了吗？”

“有啊，不过……算了吧，没关系的。”

“徐冉，我已经不是初中生了。”

“我…我知道呀，我也不是啊，虽然我现在一无是处，什么也不能给你，还有病，不稳定，可是我……我也会努力的！再过几个月就要选导师了，我已经联系好了，导师答应我了……虽然和其他同门比起来我就是个幼稚鬼，对人情世故一窍不通，他们才是真正的成年人，但是如果我努力的话，我说不定也行的……凭什么得病的人就没有资格了呢？我们也有获得幸福成功的可能啊！”

“你真的喜欢你选择的路吗？”

“我……喜欢的吧……”

“包括我？”

“当然了！你是我少年时代的梦想！”

“所以，需要我复述一遍吗？徐冉，我们都不是少年了。至少我不再是了。”——何况，在你真正的少年时代，你有太多梦想，我不过是其中微不足道的一个。

徐冉安静下来，松开了手。他的默然比爆发更可怕，层层叠叠地压在头上，目光也随之黯淡沉重起来，最终落到地面，如同哀悼。迟一恒既没听到想要的问题，也没收到期待的答案。徐冉化作一棵垂死的树，静立原地，只有发丝随着夜风摇曳，久久不愿移步。和他不同，迟一恒或许不会回头，但愿意等待。

“对不起。”

徐冉的确应该向他少年时代的梦想道歉，而迟一恒想念起了他的烟。


	23. Chapter 23

A

有一个猜测在他的脑海中盘旋，就像闻到腐朽气息的秃鹫在晴空上俯视濒死者，随着最后一口气被咽下，俯视进化为俯冲，成群结队的飞禽共赴盛宴，与蛆虫夺食。在这个意象里，连苍蝇都是有原型的，那就是徐冉无法自制的心境。

成功选择到中意的导师让他信心大振，那段时间也正好气候宜人，阳光明媚，没有雨雪。圣诞节那天他早早翘了班，买了一个造型可爱的翻糖蛋糕，骑车接迟一恒的女儿回家——买儿童座椅的钱，他还是愿意出的，尽管在没有接送计划的日子里，他会把那玩意儿拆掉，因为不想被同学看见。这果然不是件光彩的事，可他还是会在迟一恒回不来的节日里和他的女儿共享蛋糕，增加生活的仪式感。

他很难说自己喜欢这个孩子，而他确乎喜欢女儿多过儿子。“猫猫！”在环境的熏陶下，迟一恒的女儿不太可能成为狗派，徐冉松了口气，继而在现实场景中加入了关于猫的幻想，和翻糖蛋糕上的那只形神皆似。

其实这样也没关系。鬼使神差中，他摸了摸迟一恒女儿的头顶，小女孩的披肩发蓬松柔软，等她再大一点，就要给她梳头发了，这项技能暂时没人会，似乎有学习的必要。

我这么快就接受这个设定了吗？

直到那个没有看到风筝的晚上，徐冉还在思考这个问题。现在，盘旋的秃鹫已经换成了全新的一批，或许连死者都跟着换了，上一具尸体被吃光了吗？

他被导师收容了，即便那是没人愿意去的急诊科，处于鄙视链底端、强度大纠纷多的急诊科，可能根本超出了他的人际处理能力的急诊科，但那不妨碍他将来工作的体面程度，也有益于让他拥有切实的未来感，对得起他这些年的求学经历。在更早的学生时代，成绩也是这样给他信心和安全感的，这么多年过去，他的心理支柱都没发生质变。所以他有点狂妄了，觉得自己有资本让迟一恒依附了。至于理想化的感情关系，慢慢来，不要紧，先开始再说，如今的我是有办法让他喜欢上的，因为我终于在慢慢变回从前的自己了。

所以徐冉不明白为什么结局还是没有改变。

他想象过很多种回答，其中最乐观的一种是“我们已经是情侣了”，他连顺势装傻充愣再受宠若惊的流程都排练好了。他也以为迟一恒会为他揭晓一些他无法主动探究的谜底，用坚定的诉说驱散他所有的不安，让他相信不管时光如何流逝、世事如何变迁，曾经发生在少年时代的一切都是真的，他们对它的珍视和被它震撼的程度是相等的，徐冉和迟一恒是彼此的刻骨铭心。

他的想象偏偏是被最残酷的一种说辞打破的，而他并非没有预见到这种走向，只是得意忘形了而已。还需要被提醒多少次，他才能接受只有自己一个人活在过去这个残酷的现实？

可他明明决定与时俱进了啊，他都能让迟一恒的女儿取猫而代之，这难道不能说明他长大了吗？

“你真的不喜欢薄荷吗？”隐形的重担压弯了他的脊梁，他抬不起头来。

“我更喜欢纸。”莫名其妙，不知所云。徐冉不知道该接什么好，而对方也未必了解自己在拐弯抹角地求证什么。如果我把你放在第一顺位，那你的第一顺位也必须是我，至于其它位置，可以有别人。

新年的第一天过去了，又要度过一个在相对无言中同床异梦的晚上。

“既然我们不是情侣，”徐冉突然抓住了迟一恒的袖口，“那我找别人也没关系吗？”

“……周循一直喜欢你。”迟一恒一如既往地面向女儿。

“怎么可能，你就是想找个借口推开我。如果我让你觉得烦了，为什么你还要来找我？”和语气不同，徐冉的音量是渐弱的。他还没有死心，却明白自己得不到想要的答案了。

“对啊，你又为什么非要来烦我呢？”迟一恒同样轻声细语。

“等一下，我觉得这里面有问题！”徐冉搭上他的肩膀，“你就不能告诉我你究竟是怎么想的吗！这么多年来你究竟是怎么想的，怎么看的，告诉我，可以吗？”

“我也不知道。”

为什么他甚至连一秒的犹豫都不愿意伪装呢？毫不迟疑的背后是随口敷衍，还是暗示他早已思考多时？徐冉捂住眼睛，在遮光窗帘营造的深沉黑暗中，这个动作和迟一恒的回答一样滑稽，多此一举。

“你买好过年回家的车票了吗？”在长久的静默后，迟一恒再度开口。

徐冉下意识地摇头，随即意识到对方应该看不到：“没有。只有七天而已，虽然没有排到我值班，我也不打算回去。”

“那跟我回家吧。”

迟一恒准确无误地抓住了他的手，当然是放在眼睛上的那只。徐冉在一片晦暗中睁开眼，迟一恒用床单蹭干手上的水渍。他对此没有多余的评价，徐冉松了口气，答应的速度快得像是作出补偿：“好啊。”又来了，他并没有错得离谱，为什么要感到愧疚？电光火石之间，他嗅到了机会的气味，如果涉足迟一恒的家庭，或许就能知道一部分关于他女儿的真相。在不用问出口的前提下，这一切都该归于他偶然的发现，而不是特意的探究。我是无辜的。徐冉念咒般地自我激励，用力回握住他少年时代最大的梦想。

O

徐冉鲜少在哭泣时发出声音，可他的气味会变，看来Alpha们都是如此。迟一恒尚且不算敏感，都能感受到显著得令人心烦的差异，徐冉果然很有必要利用药物手段控制自己的信息素，而他选择的掩盖剂效果出众，只在夜深人静时才会逐渐失效，导致迟一恒无从知晓他情动时的气息，只能在沉眠和初醒时体会他的心绪。有时，他甚至能分辨出徐冉是不是正在噩梦里跋涉，那种氛围也能让他惊醒。没有Omega能在徐冉身边获得高质量睡眠，除非找到安抚他的有效手段。这一点真的很像夜啼的婴孩，而他不想当两个孩子的母亲。

“你知道三月末是什么日子吗？”由于双双睡过头，他们没能抢到回家的车票，只能改坐飞机，比平日翻了几倍的价格令人咋舌。徐冉查找机票的时候，没头没脑地如此问道。不管是什么日子，他们都不可能拖到三月末才回来。

“是世界双相障碍日，也是梵高的生日。嗯，实际上我该先说后半句，更符合因果逻辑。”他自问自答，预料到了冷场的出现，“梵高可能是最著名的双相患者了，虽然我一直挺好奇，是那时就有双相情感障碍的诊断标准了，还是后人一厢情愿地安上了一个结论，就好比说林黛玉得的是肺结核一样？”

他看了一眼迟一恒，见他没有接话的意思，失望溢于言表：“我觉得这种臆测很没道理。而且一旦和梵高扯上关系，这种病就给人一种，就是，你必须是个疯狂天才的感觉，如果你只是个平凡人、没有浪漫和艺术的气质，你就不是个真正的病人。我很不喜欢这样。”

“你确实是个浪漫主义者。”迟一恒稍作思考，试探性地回答。

“我……可我才不是什么天才，更没有任何艺术天分。”徐冉的注意力已经不在机票上了。

“也还好吧。”徐冉需要的是什么呢？一定不是附和式的肯定，或许是反对性的赞扬。明知如此，他还是不会去做。

徐冉的叹息短促而颓丧，垮下的肩膀像被人推倒的一堆书。他总是标榜自己还活在少年时代，其实，他和那时的不同之处，千言万语也说不清。过去的徐冉从来不会在他面前示弱，“如利刃之新发于硎”——这是他在同学录留言上引用的话，“在梦想的丛林里披荆斩棘”，却不曾顾及同伴的脚步，只能看见自己的倒影。那是让他深恶痛绝的部分，那个部分也延伸到了现在。这样说来，或许徐冉的内核确实不曾改变，他永远把自己放在全世界前面。

迟一恒表达不出来，他只能继续被徐冉丢下的工作，购买起回家的机票来。

腊月二十七的中午，他请假，徐冉翘班，两人一起出发。

“你知道吗，有一种说法是，如果你从来没有误过飞机，证明你在机场浪费的时间太多了。”

他怎么不记得徐冉有乌鸦嘴这个属性？

“我出生那天是大年初三，”可以改签的航班里，最早的一班在午夜十二点，徐冉抱着奶茶，他抱着徐徐，堆放行李箱的手推车靠在旁边，徐冉的头靠着他的肩，“可是我们家没人过旧历生日。”

“我家都过旧历生日。她出生那天是正月十四，差一天就是元宵节。”徐冉是个医学生，会算预产期。可是没有关系，由于他的谎言，正确答案会偏移一年。

接下来，徐冉会坐正身体，拿出手机，侧到一旁，假装在回复消息，其实在翻看日历，确定某一年的正月十四到底是哪天。可是他仍然靠在他的肩头喝奶茶，完全没有改变姿势的迹象。

在令人焦虑的默然中，徐冉捏扁了手里的纸杯。

“徐徐，”他突然开口，迟一恒以为他终于能够克服尴尬，开启关于女儿的话题，却发现他的招呼对象是女儿本身，因为他伸手戳了戳她的脸，“徐徐，睡着了吗？”

女儿发出迷糊的声音，表达自己的不满。“她看起来真的好小哦，”徐冉第二次下达了这样的评语，“她是什么星座的？”

问生肖能直达问题的核心，而徐冉另辟蹊径。迟一恒对星座知之甚少，连这个问题到底是有心还是无意都不能分辨，遑论找出陷阱在哪儿。通常，他喜欢隐瞒，但不喜欢撒谎，直白的欺骗既没水平又无道义，骗徐冉一次就够了。

“和你一样。”

徐冉终于如他所料地坐正了身体。他看了迟一恒一眼，抿住嘴唇，起身离座，把奶茶杯子扔进五米之外的垃圾桶。他没有落座，而是站在两人的面前，揉捏围巾的下摆。

“你……”他走近半步，又迅速后撤，四下张望，仿佛这个机场里真的还存在比一米开外的这对父女更重要的事物，“说真的？她也是水瓶座？”

“如果不是的话，那就是我记错了。”不，我没有记错，因为和你一样。

“她应该是双鱼座。”斩钉截铁。

“……那就是双鱼座吧。”假期不能持续到元宵节，这是没有佐证的主张。

“真的吗？你再仔细想想？你……记得她的公历生日是哪天，对吧？”软弱无力。

他不想肯定，也不能否认，只能沉默。

“还有两个小时就到明天了，”徐冉望向登机口的LED屏，“那个时候，她几岁了？”

“你……心算出来了？”

“我又不傻！阴历和阳历每十九年重合一次，2014年的2月份和1995年的一模一样，她比我晚十一天出生，那一年的正月十四是2月13号，水瓶座。而前一年的除夕在9号，因为高三寒假学校补课，直到春节前一周才放假，正好是我生日那一天。而那一年的正月十四……在23号。”徐冉的指控一气呵成，无懈可击。

“生日快乐。”他的眼睛落在虚空中的某一点上，超出迟一恒可见可感的范围，“我还是喜欢公历生日。”


	24. Chapter 24

A

月暂晦，星常明，因为长明不灭，所以它们的名字是恒星，其中的画龙点睛之笔在于恒，爱是恒久忍耐的恒，徐冉念念不忘的恒。

“愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁”，不对，不是这首诗，也不是“昨夜星辰昨夜风，画楼西畔桂堂东”，更不是“醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河”；但是他的确有过一首关于恒星的诗，被摘抄下来，融入黑板报和水粉画里，堂皇又隐秘地传情达意。是他自己的原创吗？

徐冉很难接受现实，可是他没有坐在靠窗的位置，看不见星星。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”徐冉能轻易在任何长途交通工具上入睡，这是他多年独自出行养成的习惯，此时此刻的清醒难能可贵，“如果世界上有一门课叫迟一恒心理学，我一定永远不及格。”

与课程同名的成年男性发出短促的笑声。

“你真的很难懂，”这句话更像梦呓，什么难能可贵的清醒，他真的醒着吗，“我真的……把话说清楚很难吗？”

“你还有哪里不清楚吗？”

“有啊，全都是不清楚的地方……我本来以为，你是因为我才喜欢薄荷味，才有了女儿，才给她命名，可是你从来没有正面回答过我。”尽管他的问题也完全不够正面，而最直白的问法，他连在心里预演都不敢。

迟一恒又选择了缄口不言，这让如今的情景更像他的单人梦境了。“我也从来没有想过，一是因为不愿，二是因为不敢。”他补充说明，自顾不暇地背诵台本，灯光之外坐着唯一的观众和评委，或许也是雇主和甲方，乃至负责论文答辩的导师，他深知自己做得远远不够，只想赶紧结束这一切。可是事已至此，还能结束吗？

“其实我只有一个问题，你能用是或否回答吗？”

“不能。”

——上述对话只发生在脑海里，像坏掉的磁带一样循环往复。徐冉按住自己的脑袋，假装按下了停止键，可是它们还在一意孤行地播放，像英语考场的听力一样不受控制地钻进耳朵里，360度环绕效果音，比飞机引擎声还有临场感。迟一恒看着窗外，轻声哼唱一首电视剧主题曲，其风格落在徐冉审美的盲区。

“你能不能别唱歌了，”他抓住迟一恒的手臂又马上松开，“我是说……你能不能回答我？”

“你的问题呢？”

徐冉喝掉了剩下的冰水。这是个有益的准备动作，因为低温大部分时候能带来冷静，否则冷静就该被叫做温静或者热静了，他咬到了舌头，这种联想不好笑，太冷了——为什么又是冷？在飞机上不可能感到冷，他想脱掉大衣，只剩围巾、毛衣、牛仔裤和四角裤，再里面就什么都没穿了，他的性征就这样暴露出来，在皮肉之下、骨骼以内，还有搏动的大脑和跳跃的心脏，他的生命本质和源头。又浅又空——像极了他一厢情愿的爱情。

从兴南至长水的飞行时间是两个小时，他们远离尘嚣，无关未来，囿于现在。当下，他有了一次机会，如果选择错误，他将失去一生。

“我下次再问吧。”

他选择了跳过。

“我一直以为我知道自己想要什么，”轨道交通早已停运，在回迟一恒家的出租车上，徐冉轻声呢喃，“原来我不知道。”

“我一直都不知道。”迟一恒在最意想不到的地方接了话，这次换徐冉踟蹰不前了。时间在犹豫中流动的速度最快，开门声惊醒了徐徐，她困倦的抱怨在开灯之后达到顶峰，紧紧闭上的眼睛让表情中显出几分痛苦。徐冉第一次在用自行车接送以外的场合抱起她，走进没有灯光的主卧。进门的时候，他就注意到了，地上有两双拖鞋。

迟一恒家没有人。

长水是座无风无雪之城，冬季不算寒冷。徐冉拉开厚重的窗帘，推开紧锁的窗户，室内外几乎没有温差，新鲜空气缓缓涌入，替换掉久无人烟的窒闷。准备好了吗？他望着窗外的万家灯火，想起他们开房的那个晚上，那时的窗外同样明亮，是他喜欢的都市风光。他孤僻，幼稚，不合群，可终归是喜欢热闹的，虽然更喜欢观看而非参与。在比这更高的楼房里，也会有一扇窗，也藏着一双眼，俯瞰绚丽的凡尘俗世，徐冉也是灯火海洋中的一个光点，也是凡夫俗子中的一员。只是，在火树银花、夜上浓妆的家乡，早就难觅星光，天上只有高不可攀却形单影只的月亮。

准备好了吗？

拉上窗帘的时候，洗澡的时候，闭上眼睛的时候，答案都是否定的。

他梦到了水雾缭绕的夏天，睁开眼后却置身于不属于冬天的温暖里。昨晚没有人开空调，也没有人关窗户，二者都没有必要，现在是理应更暖和的白天，为什么中央空调的出风口有飘带翻飞？和往常一样，迟一恒早就不知所踪，他家的主卧隔音极好，往日的儿童嬉闹声缺席了，一片沉寂。

已经十一点半了。徐冉用了迟一恒的牙刷，没有找到梳子，这让他有点烦躁。行李箱放在床尾，他穿戴整齐，将昨晚换下的衣服搭在手臂上，打开卧室门，朝摆放洗衣机的另一个卫生间走去。他听见迟一恒的女儿——不，是迟续，在笑，动画片播到片尾曲，菜刀撞击菜板，报纸咔啦作响。有点奇怪，他一边启动洗衣机，一边侧耳聆听，厨房和客厅都有动静，迟续在看报纸吗？小孩子能够无视动画片的吸引而去看报纸吗？

“是小陈吗？”陌生的声音向他扑来，徐冉终于来到客厅，与迟一恒在长相上缺乏相似之处的中年男性Alpha放下报纸，倾身向前，于目光交汇时面露惊讶，“呃，不好意思啊，我还以为……怎么称呼你啊？”

“我叫徐冉。”他窘迫不堪，仿佛被抓到早恋的小学生，“叔叔好。”

“徐……冉……”对方慢慢咀嚼这个名字，“哦，徐冉！你是迟一恒的同学吧？”

“诶？”

“我记得你，你们班主任在家长会上提到过，迟一恒上课时老和你讲话。”

这……为什么要把这种事情记这么多年？徐冉哭笑不得，迟一恒的父亲摆手示意他过来坐下，他的指尖缠着线，让木偶徐冉四肢僵硬之余还能乖乖听命，迟续一门心思扑在电视上，厨房的切菜声没有停下，救星不会从天而降。提线木偶的操控者眯起眼睛上下打量，随后若有所思地点了点头，瞥向正在看电视的孙女：“是你啊。”

“我……”

“果然，他爸爸说得对，那个时候，他应该是喜欢你的。”迟一恒的父亲声音低沉，“徐冉，你和我儿子不在一个高中吧？”

“不在。”迟一恒的父亲非常可怕，让他想起自己的父母。他最应付不来的就是自带权威感的中年人。

“你过来。”他起身，往阳台走。徐冉亦步亦趋地跟上，不忘拉上门。迟一恒的父亲从口袋里掏出一包烟，目光越过徐冉和推门，落在客厅里的某处，改变了主意，将烟放了回去。

“你做什么工作？”审讯开始了。

“我还在上学，我是学临床的，还要再读几年。”如果只是查户口，徐冉不怕，他的履历比真人好看。

“当医生好啊，就是忙，不顾家。”何况，他还选择了忙中之忙，急诊外科。对方话锋一转：“那你高考考得不错吧？”

“还……行吧。”徐冉心中警铃大作。

“高三暑假，你和我儿子见面了？”

果然。徐冉闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇。准备好了吗？你没时间准备啦！可是，他还没有使用那个问题啊。

“是。”

“我平时在外面忙，也不大顾家，才会这么疏忽。”他看了徐冉一眼，目光如刀，入木三分，洞穿颅骨，刻进徐冉的脑子里，“我很想替你父母教训你，年纪轻轻，不负责任，让孩子一出生就没了父亲。但是啊，”他的手指动了动，举到空中又落下，或许是在寻找不存在的烟，“我也有责任，我没资格教训你。”说这话时，他的威严随着紧绷的背脊一道松弛下去，不复高高在上，只是一个鬓发斑白的父亲，“我也没有教好他。你们都不懂事，子不教，父之过，我要是多关心他一点，也不至于变成今天这样。徐冉，我问你，你家里人知道小续吗？”

他对儿子直呼其名，对孙女却用上了昵称。徐冉的父母也只会叫他全名，真的存在隔代亲这回事吗？不，这尚且不是百分之百的事实啊。

“他们还不知道。”他们连他回来了都不知道。

“那，你要带小续回家过年？”

难道他能回答不吗？徐冉点头，嗯了一声。他真的没有准备好。

“好吧，”迟一恒的父亲长叹一口气，“好啊。”

玻璃门被迟续敲得砰砰作响，徐冉推开门，女孩高声呼叫：“爸爸叫你们吃饭啦！”她蹦蹦跳跳地去往餐厅，迟一恒的父亲一拍他的肩膀：“走，去吃饭。”他吓得一哆嗦，双腿倒是很听使唤，毫不迟疑地迈向这顿午饭。

迟一恒在父亲面前一言不发，后者习以为常，频频搭讪徐冉，逗弄孙女。他不是没有见过家长，但这次和上次的氛围殊为不同，经验不能通用。至少，他还记得主动洗碗。睡到十一点半、让伴侣独自准备午餐、没有主动打招呼——这些依赖于基本礼仪的错误，他原本决不会犯。当然，在迟续存在的前提下，这些错误统统无伤大雅，扒窃路人钱包怎么能与故意杀人相提并论。“公司那边有点事，我先走了。大年三十中午，到你爷爷那边团年，别忘记了。”在水流声中，他听到迟一恒父亲的临别嘱托。

“那个啊，”消毒柜上映出迟一恒的倒影，徐冉将洗好的碗碟码放整齐，“你明天有空吗？跟我回家吃饭吧。”

他所剩无几的时间潺潺流淌，激起铺天盖地的雪白泡沫。别忘了清理水槽滤网，他耳畔响起母亲的叮嘱。

O

迟一恒拒绝了。

“我有事。”在徐冉询问之前，他确实没有想起这回事，一旦想起就不能置之不理，“我要带徐徐去我爸那里。”尽管他并不想见到王阿姨，更不想见到那两个跟女儿年纪相仿的弟弟妹妹，然而总比见徐冉的父母要好。

他不想揣测父亲和徐冉都聊了什么，既然他们能在餐桌上有问有答，想必相谈甚欢。按照狗血言情的套路，爷爷辈该把罪魁祸首狠揍一顿以解心头之恨，罪魁祸首该痛哭流涕郑重宣誓会负责到底，然而他的父亲大约不会向徐冉说一句重话，徐冉更不可能指天发誓，除非是在演戏。迟一恒没有信心对着徐冉父母摆出一副泰然自若的面孔，更无法忍受女儿可能遭遇的另眼相待。他见过徐冉的母亲，她的长相与徐冉几无相似之处，正与班主任热烈交谈，甫一见他经过，立刻招手示意：“诶诶，那边那个男生，你过来！”他莫名其妙，只想转身离开，结果班主任也开始召唤。他只能走了过去，然后聆听了长达一刻钟的批评教育，中心思想在于“不要影响我家孩子学习”。教师家庭多半传统保守，他一个人受到羞辱可以左耳进右耳出，他的女儿还小，不该承受这种无妄之灾。

徐冉明显松了口气，看来这不是他自己的提议。“那除夕晚上你有空吗？”他又开口了，“我们去放烟花？”

“城区禁放。”

“江边不是禁放区。”

“到时候再说吧。”

“那你这几天有什么安排吗？”

“除了明后两天要去吃饭，其它没有了。”

“那……你想不想去玩桌游？”

迟一恒愣了片刻，怀疑自己听错了。

“就是和以前的同学一起……我还是有几个朋友的，这是我们往年聚会的保留节目。”

上学的时候，徐冉是有那么几个狐朋狗友，女生居多，整天叽叽喳喳，在他经过时侧眼打量，转头就露出诡秘的笑容。他和小女生处不来，而徐冉在男生中不合群。结果，徐冉的每一任恋爱对象都是男人，而他竟然交过女朋友。

“哦，还有，我刚看到初中群里说，初四那天要开同学会，你去吗？”

一口气问两个问题，你到底希望别人回答哪一个？

“不去。”

“都不去？”

“我和你的朋友不熟，我也不在初中的群里。”

玩桌游，徐冉真是异想天开。他是能把女儿扔给父亲照顾一天，还是能把女儿带给他们参观？

“她们都挺喜欢小孩子的。”徐冉替他做了选择。

好，他就偶尔投降一次吧。

徐冉的朋友们仍然没改掉窃窃私语的陋习，最糟糕的是今天到场的只有女生。两人在本地工作，一人从国外回来，全部自称单身，决不释放信息素。“哇，小续好可爱啊！”虽然她们看他的眼神一如既往的奇怪，看他的女儿却像发自内心的喜欢，很快就忘记了此行目的何在，不亦乐乎地逗弄孩子。“小冉，你现在还是不婚主义吗？”以悄悄话的标准衡量，这句话大声过头了。他不太想听到徐冉的回答，自觉地走开了。

总的来说，徐冉的朋友并非妖魔鬼怪，她们维持表面情谊的能力完美无瑕，至于背地里的议论纷纷就随她们去吧。迟一恒后知后觉地意识到，她们大约可以充当徐冉的“娘家人”——这么说也不太对，难以想象自我中心的徐冉能接受别人的指手划脚，他不是在恋爱中需要狗头军师帮忙过目的类型。可是徐冉的确在带他进入自己的生活，哪怕只是冰山一角。

“你知道和他们在一起最舒服的地方是什么吗？”徐冉自顾自地发表评论，“他们就是那种，平时不需要经常联系，见面之后还能自如相处的朋友。”

“你在大学有朋友吗？”他不是故意的。

“有啊！呃……有过……”徐冉低下头，“周循曾经是我最好的朋友。”

“男朋友不算朋友。”

“不一定啊，你的恋人也可以同时是你最好的朋友，我觉得这才是最理想的关系。”他应该也不是故意的。

迟一恒在沉默中度过了今天夜晚和次日白天，离开王家的时候近乎落荒而逃。

在爷爷家的团年饭也算不上什么愉快的经历。徐冉惊慌失措，甚至开始低声发表关于“阶级不同”和“门当户对”的演说，困惑于大家庭中错综复杂的亲戚关系。“你当年怎么不出国读书？”发现迟一恒的表弟表妹堂弟堂妹乃至侄子侄女都不在国内时，徐冉悄悄问。“我不愿意，我父亲不允许。”他据实相告。徐冉长吁短叹地表达他的悔不当初，他当时应该说服父母多花些钱好去某某高中的国际部，或者干脆去某某外国语学校——以他当年的成绩这完全不成问题，说不定现在已经从常春藤毕业了。迟一恒默不作声地倾听他的抱怨，徐冉真的不是故意的，他只是理所当然和习以为常了。他的悔意越真实，现状就越可笑。对另一种人生的向往明明白白地写在他的脸上，正在发生的一切都是退而求其次。

而迟一恒从来不习惯后悔。

最终他们还是没有去放烟花。迟一恒家离江边很远，连声音也听不见，徐冉扒在阳台栏杆上，絮叨起在自家江景房窗外的所见所闻。“那你回去吧”，他本想这么说，却被徐冉突如其来的话语堵了嘴巴。

“你知道吗，我每次看烟花的时候，都会想起一个问题。”他回过头来，展露笑容，“你看见漫天星火的时候，会想起我吗？哪怕只有一瞬间？”


	25. Chapter 25

A

“这就是你的问题吗？”迟一恒背光而立，背后是灯火通明的客厅和欢声笑语的春晚，遥远的城市夜景不足以驱散他在阳台上投下的阴影。徐冉捂住即将脱口而出的否认，试图思考，眼前却只有交错的光影。只有他能看见的烟花继续着盛放凋谢的使命，营造出只有他能感受的气氛，驱使他一个人头脑发热。好好组织你的语言，思考你的策略，用最少的问题套出最多的信息，你没有准备时间了。

电视里传来零点倒计时的声音，男人和女人的呼声融为一体，希望和欢乐洋溢在每一段电磁波里。

“是。”徐冉的回答和新年钟声同时响起。

他什么决定都没做，又或许决定了世界的走向。

“会。”迟一恒的回答只有一个字，而钟声才敲到第三下。

已经足够了，世界线变更了，徐冉放开抓住阳台栏杆的手，构筑起过去和自我的一切就此失去实感，另一场人生拉开序幕，徐冉张开双臂，拥抱仅有的目击证人。

“和我结婚吧。”

他的脑海里一片空白，丝毫没意识到自己口不择言的程度再创新高，直到被推开的时候才想起刚才说了什么，羞愤难当，就差当场一跃解千愁了。他没有经济来源，没有稳定的状态，甚至没有向父母坦白的勇气，连炽烈情谊和一腔孤勇都未必是真的，他给得起什么承诺？如果婚姻只是民政局的一纸文书那么简单，那明天就可以缔结契约，九块九还不如一杯奶茶贵。我们来结一次只领证的婚？很疯狂，够浪漫，如果他们处境相同，都是在校学生，好像也未尝不可？

“对不起。”他抬头道歉，迟一恒一言不发，仿佛无事发生。委屈感后发先至，抢占上风，徐冉突然想收回那三个字：“你没听见吗？”

除了装死和玩失踪，迟一恒还有别的特长吗？只会冷暴力玩神隐的人有何责任感与同理心可言？沉默比抗议更让人难以原谅，时光包浆剥落后露出的原始画作如此丑陋，当年被他不言不语抛弃的记忆浮出水面，徐冉理应明白，迟一恒从来就不是个好恋人，就跟自己不是个好父——打住。徐冉又想低头了，他这算一千步笑五十步，哪来的脸啊。一闪念间，他又觉得自己该感到愤怒，迟一恒直到现在也没有亲口承认那件事，细究起来，他才是退避千里的那个人。

“你没听见吗？”可是他只能重复这个问题。

“听见了。”迟一恒总算有了答复，完美切题。光影在他脸上分出明区暗区，在嘴唇短暂的活动后，其形状界限一成不变，让他看起来和一尊石膏人像毫无二致。

“所以呢？”徐冉几乎在吼。话音刚落，他就意识到自己的态度过于恶劣了，不礼貌，没公德，于是又让歉意占了上风。可这有什么用呢？就算他在心里一人分饰所有角色、演完了一出奥赛罗，也没有观众会看到。他的前任倒是很容易被情绪影响，徐冉不合时宜地反思起来，自己是否曾经利用这一点暗中操纵过周循，所以活该被甩。

“我以为你只有一个问题。”迟一恒的声音斩断了他脑中纠结的乱麻，留下一地凌乱的线头。徐冉不知从何下手，更不愿保持静默，只能胡搅蛮缠：“那不是个疑问句。”

——“I chose mortal”，在某片著名的虚构土地上，混血的精灵公主选择了身为人类的那一半血统，只为与她心爱的凡人厮守。徐冉自以为做出了类似的抉择，他咬牙选了世俗，奈何世俗不要他。

“那我们谈另外一个话题吧，”他深吸一口气，“关于抚养和探视的权利，还有赡养费。”

这个问题带来的沉默有一个世纪那么长。徐冉绝望了，或许迟一恒并不是个活生生的人，他是某种全然不可探究的存在，未知得足以激发人类的原始恐惧。他错了，他不该作出尝试的，他怎么就以为这次会有不同的结局呢？

“你不问一下吗？”

“问什么？”

他脱口而出，良久才意识到这是迟一恒作出的回应，原来他们尚且能够沟通。于是他补充说明：“我不是正在和你讨论吗？还要问什么？”

“如果你有什么想法，提出来啊，你不说我怎么知道？”他再度追加一行语句，让这场对话显得不那么空泛无物，即使凸显了一厢情愿的程度。

“我在想，周循和你真是绝配。”

这次的回答来得很快，却显而易见地复制了过往的某一句评论。“是啊，我也这么觉得，所以我们赶快把账算清楚，我好去跟他坦白道歉求原谅。”徐冉的口吻十分冷静。他绝对没有激怒对方的意图，绝对没有。

“毕竟，事实证明，我和你性格不合，就算真的结婚了也早晚离婚。”迟一恒没有反应，绝对不是因为这正中他的下怀，绝对不是。

“坦白？”迟一恒抓住的关键词和他预设的不同，“你敢坦白，你和他在一起的这几年里，一直对我念念不忘，锲而不舍吗？”

“我觉得这不重要，”徐冉别过头去，寻找月亮，“你到底要不要和我谈迟续的事？”

“她是你的女儿。”

终于变成百分之百了。想象中的震撼并未到来，还不如在眼前升空盛放的烟花令人动容，还不如触手可及的阳台栏杆有实感，一定是因为前奏太长了。你长大了，你是一个四岁孩子的父亲，她的另一位家长是你梦寐以求的白月光，现在，你应该欣喜若狂，再后悔错过她成长的岁月，也可以加入适量知情权受到侵犯的愤怒，最后责任感和爱情统领全场，做出你的承诺吧——

——做过了，被拒了。

“我知道。”徐冉彻底转过身去，抓住栏杆，他知道这里看不见烟花，“我知道。我不知道……为什么？你到底要我怎么做？”

“你至少还多提了一句赡养费，”他听见迟一恒的嗤笑，“你们说话真像。他为你考虑，你为自己考虑，他是不是个受虐狂？”

“什么意思？”前言不搭后语，徐冉不必回头。

“你从来都只看自己。”门板在滑轨上移动发出有来有回的摩擦音，中止于一声撞击。

“等一下！”徐冉忘了关上门，“那你呢？你除了装死还会干什么？我希望你死了！我真的希望过你死了！”——假的，为什么这个时候他还能说谎？“如果你死了，我就不用再想着你了！我不想再继续下去了……如果你不喜欢我，为什么不让我滚？为什么从来都不把话说清楚，为什么要给我希望？为什么要把她生下来！”

“因为一时冲动。”为什么这个时候他还能维持平静？看来迟一恒的演技和自己不相上下，只是藏和放的区别。徐冉突然泄了气，他装不下去了。

“你看，”他张开五指，“我连和你分手的名分都没有，明明都有孩子了……”

“你又不喜欢孩子。”他也不演了吗？这语气听起来有点像是控诉了，徐冉点头：“我是不喜欢。我宁愿养猫。可是……可是，你是例外啊！如果是你的话，我可以选择另一条路，”选择成为凡人，“我……我可以申请提前毕业！急诊科医生紧缺，很多医院连本科学历也愿意要的；如果你不想让我当医生，我也可以转行，我可以去画画，去奶茶店打工，去考教师资格证然后去中学教理科，我在理论指导别人这件事上很在行，我父母也能给我安排工作……我……”

“学医不也是你‘少年时代的梦想’吗？”

“我不能永远活在少年时代！”

“你知道啊。”

“而你是我现在的梦想！”

选错台词了，迟一恒缺乏必要的感性，他不会动摇的。徐冉任由自己被麻木感吞没，没关系，他尽力了，这就是极限了。再也没有遗憾和未解之谜了，就算还有，也在这场发泄中化为乌有了。过去的迟一恒对他不再重要，而眼前这个迟一恒，他仍然喜欢得不可救药。

迟一恒发出轻声的喟叹：“事实证明，你会后悔的。”

“可是那又怎么样？”徐冉反问，“就算有一天我后悔了，就算结局是个史无前例的悲剧，中间的时光也已经给我的人生留下了印记，它们可以成为我的素材和灵感源，过程永远比结果重要，因为凡人终有一死，过程才是生命本身。将来，我们可能会分手，可能会离婚，可能你连发生上述情况的前提都不会给我；至少，此时此刻，这一切是有意义的，我喜欢你——现在的你，不管你是因为什么原因选择生下女儿，我也愿意成为她的父亲。”

糟糕，一不小心又抽象和煽情过度了，尽管这次是九分真掺一分假，可是迟一恒向来擅长把注意力留给现实和数据，而非想象和概念。

“从我认识你的那年起，你就说将来要考医学院，如愿以偿之后，你满足吗？”

这是确凿无疑的控诉了。

“我……满足，即使我现在已经丧失了热情，我的个人素质和性格也不适合干这一行，哪怕有一天我忘记了一切，它也早就变成了我的一部分。开过花就够了，何必非要有结果？”

已经足够了。

天上没有星星，连月亮也被云朵遮住了。这不是徐冉想象得出的那种梦，但意外也能带来惊喜，他不再害怕踏入新的领域了。就算停在这里，他死而无憾。

O

“和我在一起吧，徐冉。”

就当重新认识一遍。


	26. 番外2——迷惑不解

据说有人能将出生前的记忆保留下来，视觉固然一片黑暗，听觉却是最初接触的世界信息，同时也是最后消失的感官知觉，毕生记忆的终点。所以，胎教音乐可能是真正的科学，从子宫里熏陶出的艺术品味还能潜移默化地影响成年人生，美事一桩。那么，如果要培养下一代的文学兴趣，朗读名著同样行之有效吗？完全依托于视觉的美术兴趣又该如何启发？

陈故一直认为迟一恒对于数字与金钱的敏感性源于父辈环境的高浓度浸淫，而不是刻在基因上的遗传信息。与天生论相比，他是举双手支持养成论的，哪怕是出生之前的养成，也与血缘关系不大。所以，迟续表现出的艺术偏好让他在惊讶之余怀疑起了自己的理论，迟一恒没有提供令其生根发芽的土壤，他的目光只能转向她不为人知的另一半，比如她迥然不同的眼型与下颌线。迟一恒有一双可充当作画模板的标准桃花眼，急速收窄而弧度圆滑的下颌线，他的女儿则有着狭长深邃的眼裂，棱角分明的下颌，隐然一副钻石型的脸廓，与她的父亲那趋于平滑的形状大异其趣。他们的合照尤其难以看出血缘关系，因为迟一恒不大上镜，真人比照片好看得多，迟续却恰恰相反，她的脸在肉眼看来狭小得凸显了崎岖的程度，被镜头放大后却是线条分明的赏心悦目。不知当她逐渐长大，脸颊的脂肪越来越少，会不会更糟。陈故画下了她实际上的模样，因为镜头会说谎，而训练有素的画笔能准确记录他眼中的世界。

偶尔，他会被路人误以为是迟续的父亲，这是亲子互动加三分神似导致的合理误解。其实，无论五官或是脸型，他与迟续都没有确凿的相似之处，也没有无疑的相反之处，正好处在某种微妙的模糊地带。一定要说的话，他们在合影里最像血亲。“你的前任应该长得不怎么样吧。”他随口评论，而迟一恒连眼皮都没抬一下。他从来不提前任，这是个巨大的加分项。陈故自信他不可能找到比自己更优秀的情人，首先，单论外貌，自己就赢了。

“你怎么能找那么一个男朋友呢？”友人甲不止一次向他抱怨，“长得是不错，但是也太……”友人乙嘴下更不留情：“陈故，你过生日的时候我就送你一个飞盘。”他懒得回应，人各有志，人也各有其生长经历和优越条件，或许有人认为共同奋斗平等相处的情侣模式才是理想恋爱，但也有人只看物质和外貌这样的硬性指标。陈故自问所求不多，理性审视，迟一恒完全够格，衡量双方家庭的经济条件以及丈夫一方将来的收入水平，多一个孩子不成负担；感性讨论，则涉及了一些不足为外人道的私心，比如他偏好置于自己羽翼之下的伴侣，以及“救风尘”的隐秘情结，还有微量的英雄主义色彩。他的父亲是个小有名气的画家，母亲则是传统的家庭主妇，每天接送他上下学直到初中毕业，这种程度的亲密是非全职家长难以企及的，他引以为傲，并且怀有同样的期待。

父亲以艺术家的开放态度对此表示观望，母亲向来尊重他的判断，迟一恒的家长更容易取悦，几乎对他感恩戴德。没有问题了，连婚姻的基础也有所保障了；他会成为绝对的权威和不容置疑的支柱，是时候开启一段由法律认证的新生活了。

“如果你不想出去工作，我可以养你。”这是真心话。除了未婚先孕这件事，迟一恒在大部分时候都表现得足够理智，他好歹是金融系毕业，读过经济学，他该心知肚明陈故就是自己的最优解。就算陈故表现得再居高临下一些，他也应当全盘接受，何况陈故如此努力地显出一派平易近人的模样。

“不可能。”迟一恒在看着迟续涂鸦。以陈故自幼培养的审美眼光评判，这个孩子的确有着天赋之光，她的色感领先90%以上的同龄人，而且画面中已隐约有了透视和光影的表达：“你的前任是哪个专业的？”

“哪个前任？”迟一恒在装傻。

“前女友。”他们没有正面讨论过这件事，但考虑到迟续的第一性别，是前女友的可能性更高。不幸的是，陈故对女A有根深蒂固的偏见，迟续可千万不要像她的另一位血亲才好。

“你怎么知道？”迟一恒很冷淡。如果他的择偶偏好是女性，那就能解释更多问题了。

“随便猜的。”

对话没能继续下去，毕竟，不谈论前任是迟一恒的优点之一。

没过几年，他最大的缺点就暴露了出来。日常生活中展露的冷静理智果然不可信，迟一恒根本不具有知行合一的能力，他居然放弃了利益最大化的选项，拒绝给出任何形式的解释。陈故想了整整一个月，友人甲乙丙丁的态度从嘲讽、马后炮渐变到了同情与怒其不争，而困扰当事人的唯一情绪只有迷惑不解而已。“为什么你们都不觉得莫名其妙？”他真心实意地求教，“难道这不奇怪吗？”

“你被绿啦，傻子！这种事有一就有二，有什么好奇怪的。”友人的意见不谋而合。

“除了我，他还有更好的选择吗？”

友人的意见分为三派，一派认为——“你太膨胀了”；一派不屑——“那是他傻”；一派提出——“他找前任去了”。陈故觉得最后一派最不可能：“他要是能去找前任，有必要未婚生子吗？”

“说不定他前任浪子回头了。”

“我觉得是浪女，”陈故托着下巴，“我猜是个女的，说不定是个艺术生。”提出这个假设时，他已经在无形中推翻了自己对后天养成论的信仰。把迟续身上不像迟一恒的部分抽离出来，组合一下，就能勾勒出另一半基因来源的侧影，他本来不该相信这个的，因为抽掉他自己身上与父亲的相似之处，剩下的部分也绝非母亲的翻版。可是他还有别的线索吗？

“女的啊，那就不好搞了，有些男O就是只喜欢女A，不然你去变个性吧。”友人乙拍拍他的肩。

他当然不会去变性。可是在那之后，陈故多出了一个浪费油钱的习惯，他会在下班后绕路经过本地某著名美术学院所在街区，看着熙来攘往的行人和混杂其中的女大学生。

他花在艺术展上的时间多了起来，因为他真的不明白。直到半年过去，他因此结识了一位货真价实的艺术生女Alpha，他才稍微有些开窍。或许是时候反思他不合逻辑的偏见了，恋爱也不止一种标准模式。

“我有时候仍然会感到困惑。”

“那你应该去求助心理医生，术业有专攻。”

她没有变成他的友人戊，因为上述对话发生在黎明之前。太阳照常升起，疑云尚未消散，陈故大字仰躺，迷惑不解。


	27. Chapter 27

A

我赢了。

徐冉从来不是唯结果论者，他也没有选择性失忆，不会忘记在迟一恒伸出手前，口不择言发表长篇大论的人是谁，更不会忽略某条被他们搞出的人命。可是无与伦比的胜利感排山倒海地冲上心头，他膨胀了，飘飘然得必须得抓住点什么才能不飞到天上去。为什么呢？理智告诉他不必得意，还有更大的麻烦在后面虎视眈眈。另外，他应该学会吸取教训，比如事先订好约定：“但是你必须答应我一件事。”

“你先说是什么事。”

迟一恒仍旧意识不到最伤人的部分在哪里，而徐冉终于要说出来了。

“如果你想跟我分手，当面说清楚，我不会纠缠不休，但是不许一言不发玩失踪。”

“好。”

为什么他没有特别的反应呢？难道这在他看来是可以随口敷衍的微不足道吗？现在不是翻旧账的时刻，而徐冉情不自禁，“别像个怨妇一样斤斤计较”，他自我警告；“他确实深深浅浅地伤害了我”，他自我反驳。

“嗯。”最终脱口而出的是一个含混的语气词，其模糊程度忠实反映出他的心境。他觉得自己应该微笑，可是来不及了，泪水抢先一步，夺眶而出，令人费解，就算笑不出来，他也没打算哭啊。为了亡羊补牢，徐冉转向天空，企图接住漏下的月光。在阴历初一，新月渺然无迹，他的努力徒劳无功。

“你很在意吗？”他还在研究云层，迟一恒的声音仿佛不是来自耳畔，而是从天而降，不可捉摸。

“对啊。”就像为了应和这份遥远一样，他发出的声音也自有一种触不可及的空幻感，也或许只是源于虚弱罢了。如果他犯下的是从未有过自知之明的错误，那他就是无辜的吗？不，我不能责怪他，这是得寸进尺——可是为什么？

“我答应你了。”迟一恒平铺直叙，“我说话算数。”

徐冉哑口无言，思绪也随之缄默。他的注意力不再高高悬浮，而是降落下来，在手中的栏杆上凝固成形，不算冰冷，但坚不可摧。他仍然觉得满足，但梦幻感悄然而逝，海水从四面八方涌来，他被淹没，然后沉没。

海底两万里深处，没有奇景。

给家里打电话的过程比往常更为艰难。起初，母亲惊喜万分，她的儿子难得一次主动联系，还不是为了要钱；之后，母亲欣喜若狂，她的儿子难得一次先斩后奏，还是为了回家看看。徐冉愧疚得无以复加，这是一种他不常感受的情绪。“正好，今天你外公外婆和二姨小姨也在，你什么时候到呀？要不要我们开车来接你呀？”愧疚立刻变质为懊悔，早知如此，他就不该把回来的日子定为今天。不过，从更漫长的时间尺度上看，其他亲戚早晚也会知道，与其让家长里短和流言蜚语变成故事的主色调，不如主动出击，给他们亲眼见证的机会。“不用了，我自己回来就好。也不是，我是说，其实……我也不是自己回来，”语无伦次是个坏征兆，“我……男朋友跟我一起。”他回头，紧闭的透明玻璃门将他的声音与迟一恒的身影隔开，后者专心致志地陪同女儿玩拼图，似乎对他鬼鬼祟祟的注视浑然不觉。多少年了？距离他第一次用这个称呼指代迟一恒，有十年了吧？“啊……不是，不是周循。是另外一个男朋友……我和周循分手了。”他尽量在一口气之内吐出这句话，然后才能浮出水面换气，一整片海洋都压在头顶，他的胸腔隐隐作痛，骨骼咯吱作响，头晕目眩，“具体情况我回家再说。另外，我还要请你们见一个人。”

迟一恒负责驾驶，这很自然，徐冉常年在外地，考完驾照后几乎没有上路的机会，况且这本来就不是他的车。他在后座照看女儿，注意力却被不符合自身审美的车内装饰吸引。这些都会和我有关，包括那个看不见烟花、有中央空调和两双拖鞋的空房子，包括那个远在西北、由迟一恒的父亲百分百持股的零售企业，包括以迟续为名的一整个人生。情绪的洪流把他吞噬殆尽，徐冉过了好久才反应过来，这份难以名状的冲动源于恐惧。他突然发现自己对迟一恒背后的世界了解得太少，纯粹的陌生只会带来过量的恐慌。这和面对周循时完全不一样，虽然从另一个角度来说，或许正是因为缺乏熟悉与亲密，才能诞生欲望与激情。徐冉告诫自己放松，把目光转向迟续。迟一恒取名字的水平真糟糕，按照内在逻辑和外在字形，他的下一个孩子就得叫迟缓，或者姓徐，叫徐缓，听起来就像徐冉的亲生妹妹；不对，哪来的下一个？窗外的景色在胡思乱想中倒退，导航发出到达目的地的提示音。他抱起迟续下了车，突然想起还没向她解释自己的身份，或许他真的把她当成了人形猫咪，只要熟悉饲主就行。迟续知道另一个家长是谁吗？她有足够的能力思考这种问题吗？迟一恒并非孤独的单亲爸爸，“小陈”，没错，他没有空窗期，他还有他的“小陈”，许多心理学家认为万事赖童年，三岁以前的经历尤为关键，而参与其中的人并非徐冉。说来奇怪，他并不嫉妒，只是害怕。

迟续不喜欢被他抱，或许是他的姿势不对，也或许是他皮薄肉少衣服单，骨头硌人。他赶紧把烫手山芋扔出去，长舒一口气，温习打好的腹稿。不管离家几千公里，徐冉总是随身携带钥匙，他不愿等别人开门。母亲笑容满面，她的目光还没落到身后的两人上，而徐冉已经先一步看到了两个姨妈家的表妹，一个比他小五岁，一个比他小十岁，都不足以理解他的处境。“看看谁回来了！”她大声宣布，神色终于渐变为好奇与探究，最后带上了警惕，徐冉瑟瑟发抖，在发现家里没有儿童拖鞋时，他的战栗程度攀上顶峰。

“冉冉哥哥带男朋友回来了？”小五岁的表妹比他还高，徐冉喘不过气来，只想跳过这个章节，或者就地消失。他走过玄关，身形佝偻，母亲小声提醒：“挺胸抬头！”他遵命照做，在客厅的人群里，仿佛赤身裸体，又仿佛身负千钧重担。迟续的声音从门口传来，徐冉不敢回头。

他不知道迟一恒是怎么进门的，只知道背景人声渐次沉默，而他成为了焦点和中心。“你真是个废物”，徐冉摇头甩掉回忆里的斥责，牵起迟一恒的手，而迟续牵着另外一只。

“给大家介绍一下，这是我男朋友，”他毫无意义地停顿了一下，期望听众认为这是饱含深意的，“这是我们的女儿。”

他以为会迎来爆炸现场，不过中年人固有的价值观和单一的生活经验限制了他们的想象力：“你男朋友？今年多大了？”母亲上下打量，“看起来这么年轻，都有小孩啦？你们怎么认识的？”

“我们是初中同学。他就是迟一恒，我以前跟你们提到过。”徐冉没来得及点破这个误会。

“迟一恒啊，我记得，”母亲眉头一皱，“那他不是跟你差不多大吗？”奇怪，明明本人就在旁边，母亲提起他时，却像在谈论一个不在场的第三者，直到她终于肯侧过身体，面向对方，“你在哪儿上的大学呀？现在做什么工作呀？”

当初他们对周循可不是这个态度。父亲从沙发上站起来，身体前倾，颇有几分咄咄逼人的意味，徐冉避无可避：“这些事情以后再问不行吗？妈，这是我的女儿。”他咬牙加重了“我”字，没有给年长者反应时间，“我的亲生女儿，你们要当爷爷奶奶了。你们要问什么就问我，别吓着她。不过先等一下，”他示意迟一恒和他们的女儿跟随他的脚步，留在他的卧室里，然后关门离开，返回原地，“她会听懂的。”

外公有些糊涂，神游于状况之外；外婆头颅低垂，默不作声；二姨在沙发上投来谴责的目光，二姨父在阳台抽烟；小姨左顾右盼，小姨父准备发表长篇大论；大表妹试图缓和气氛，小表妹瞪大双眼。父亲率先开口：“你这次回来，真是给了我们一个大惊喜。”

“是惊吓，”徐冉抢答，“我……其实我也是最近才知道，他一直没有告诉我。”不行，他又在下意识地推卸责任了，“我是说，我们当年有一点误会……我也有问题，”不对，根本没有误会，他又有什么问题呢，这完全就是迟一恒的错！徐冉快被自己搞分裂了，“但是总之，她确实是我的女儿。我……我要对他们负责。”

他如愿以偿地迎来了狂轰滥炸。自家卧室隔音不够好，他希望迟一恒能成功转移女儿的注意力，最好连他自己的注意力也一并转移，旋即他想起自己的卧室仍是高中毕业时的陈设，墙上贴满了动漫海报，床头挂着角色卷轴，书桌上还有一排手办，过于羞耻，不忍细思，也无暇细思。

“你们才高中毕业就！”

“我们家教向来很好，这种事情我真的接受不了。”

“算了算了都这样了，你们什么时候结婚？”

“是不是真的？搞没搞清楚？不会是他跟别人生的吧！亲子鉴定还是要做的。”

“这么大的事你都不提前跟我们说一声？”

“还没结婚就跟别人发生关系，这个怕是不太对吧？Omega还不洁身自好……”

“他家里是做什么的？家里人知道吗？”

……

“等等！”徐冉抬起一只手，打断众人的七嘴八舌，“这……这是我的责任啊！为什么你们都不怪我？”

“怪的啊，”大表妹悄无声息地凑了过来，“你有点渣啊，哥哥。”

“我不是，我没有……”真有人来谴责的时候，他又想否认了，“好吧……我是，我有，所以我现在要对自己做的事负责。”

“你还在上学啊！”母亲急得跳脚，“你要在哪里结婚？哪里买房子？会不会影响你读书？养孩子开销那么大，你们怎么负担得起？他家里人怎么说？”

卧室的门打开又关上，迟一恒来到他身边。“阿姨不用担心，”他说话的音调比平时高，“我家是开连锁商店的，我养得起他们。”

——徐冉，你真是个废物。这句话落入耳中，自动变音，迟一恒的评价十分中肯，他向来很会透过现象看本质，而徐冉能把正确的结论铭记多年。

这是何等疯狂且尴尬的时刻，命运的转折点，乐章的最强音，于马里亚纳之底，他清醒着溺毙，在不见天日的海流中跋涉，为了救他，迟一恒撒下了一把稻草，运用比喻义完成了绝妙的嘲讽。“不用，”徐冉反驳的音调比平时低，“我可以申请提前毕业，去找工作。”

“那绝对不行！”——他当然知道，可是人生中总会有那么一两个热血上头的瞬间；“你不会的。”——你怎么知道，就算如此让我过过嘴瘾也不行吗？现在，最清晰的情绪变成了愤怒，它随着血液流淌，循环过心脏和大脑，提升动力，摧毁冷静，徐冉试图辩解，但出口却成了吼叫。

“你们会吓到我的小侄女的。”大表妹把小表妹赶进了徐冉的卧室，自己在门口探出一个脑袋，“小声点。”徐冉立刻闭嘴，他又搞砸了，或许这从一开始就是个错误的决定，为什么要挑战明显超出自身能力范围的任务？

他在大年初一让父母颜面尽失，父亲的谴责和母亲的惊惶无不指向同一个结论，他们听话有教养的儿子竟然能做出这种让人大跌眼镜、让家门蒙羞的事，一定不是他的错，必然是迟一恒让他学坏了。“也怪我们没有教过你这方面的事情。”父亲叹了口气，又看看迟一恒，“小迟啊，什么时候能和你家长吃个饭？”

“他已经不在长水了。”迟一恒还在使用不寻常的高亢音调，让他听起来比实际年龄稚嫩。在这个屋檐下，总归还有一顿阖家团圆的晚饭要吃，父母最终决定掩耳盗铃，把迟一恒当做普通客人来招待，对待迟续的友善度倒是超出了客气的范畴，徐冉并不惊讶地发现，在所有第一次见到迟续的人里，只有他的好感度是负数，她收获长辈欢迎的能力和多数同龄人一样浑然天成。到了只剩四个清醒大人和一个熟睡孩子的深夜，促膝长谈的时刻到来，徐冉竟然有些期待，或许他指望父母能帮他做出决定，替他承担责任，因为他还不够格。

父亲拐弯抹角地提议亲子鉴定，徐冉捏紧衣角，还未宣之于口的抗议被迟一恒打断：“好啊。可是你们也看得出来吧，她长得很像徐冉。”有吗？徐冉偏过头去，注视迟一恒一成不变的神色，他不是惯于说谎的人。迟续的脸是什么样子的？“你应该多照镜子。”迟一恒适时解答了他的疑惑。“只有我一个人没发现吗？”徐冉脱口而出。父母以沉默作答，看来果真如此。我迟钝到了这个地步吗？

“那小陈是不是长得很像我？”把今日此地所有话语收集起来对比评选，都不会找到比这更不合时宜的句子，徐冉口不择言，悔之晚矣。他的父母瞬间被新出现的人名吸引，就像青蛙用动态视力捕捉到飞过眼前的苍蝇：“小陈是谁？”徐冉暗自松了口气，豁然开朗，这正是他深埋心底的企图——让别人帮他抛出这个问题。即使自己未必预先察觉，实际上，他也是故意的。

迟一恒射来的目光和他的父亲在阳台上使用的如出一辙，一刀扎进徐冉不能见光的心底，捅出一个透明窟窿。有时候，他能在徐冉本人尚且后知后觉时看穿他的动机：“他的五官比你端正，兴趣爱好有点像你。是我前男友。”

“哦。”两位年长者脸上不约而同地写满了欲言又止，只有徐冉发出空洞的单音节表示了解。他们想倾听前因后果，探究来龙去脉，但是没人愿意向家长交代一场青春的放纵，徐冉无地自容，只能打断对话转身离开，迈出几步才想起迟一恒还在原地，又脸红心虚地回去拉扯他的衣袖。

只有在自己的房间里，徐冉才能尽情换气。浓稠的黑暗比透亮的灯光更轻，温柔地包裹住所有不可见人的锋利和丑恶，门扉紧锁空间逼仄的卧室里，迟一恒背对他，朝向被厚重帘幕阻隔的飘窗。徐冉时常折服于他的洞察力，或许在物理层面上也是如此，如果不是能够看到窗外的灯火与波光，他怎么会如此投入地凝视空无一人的方向？徐冉的心跳和呼吸一样平缓，被黑暗层层钝化，只能反映出他尚未死去。这真的是我想要的生活吗？他向着背影伸出手，抓住的却只有声音：“我不会和你结婚。”

“我想也是。”他收回手，意识到这个动作毫无必要，因为没有观众。不到二十四个小时，一千四百四十分钟，八万六千四百秒，一次日出，一次日落，只经历过晴天，未曾接受阴雨的洗礼，尽管他深刻地认识到这段关系可能不会长久美满，但仍然遗憾于它比预期中更为短暂，甚至没有拖延到春节之后。这是他自己的选择，说过无怨无悔，就不该再有微词。

“我是说在你毕业之前，我不会和你结婚。”他愣住了。迟一恒的目光刺破了这片柔软的黑，悬在徐冉眉骨上方，声音却是循着外耳道缓慢浸入的：“我考虑过了，还是决定去继承家业，等到你工作时再回来。你毕业后回会长水，对吧？”

“对……对吧。”

“她可以先跟在我身边，上幼儿园，等她要上小学的时候，你也快毕业了，我会把她带回长水。如果你父母愿意帮忙照看，也可以让她一直待在长水，接受教育。钱的事，我来解决。”

徐冉抱住了他。黑暗以他们为中心缓慢转动，他几乎能触到顺时针的漩涡，卷走了他所有轻浮的不安和疑虑，应和着不存在的钟表滴答声，共鸣于迟一恒渐趋有力的心跳。“我还以为你要跟我分手了。”迟一恒伸手回抱他，他向来是力气更大的那一方。“所以，你是在认真考虑和我在一起的事了？”

“我一直很认真，言出必行。”

“可是我一点儿也不好啊，”隔着睡衣单薄的布料，他仍然能勾勒出迟一恒属于成年男性的宽阔背脊，健康，可靠，和自己那一堆嶙峋而脆弱的骨骼如此不同，它们在他的臂弯里抖动，像只剩残翼的骨龙，徒劳挣扎却无法翱翔，“我一直以为除了周循，再也不会有人——”

“——我不想听你提到他。”迟一恒用语言和肢体一并打断他的话。

“……对不起，”徐冉并非吝于道歉的人，可是记忆中，他的对不起宁愿和着夸张的鞠躬送给陌生人，也鲜少呈现给迟一恒，至少在上一个十年，这个频率或许高于“从未”，但一定低于“偶尔”，“对不起。我现在才发现，以前都不会跟你道歉。如果——”

——如果那个时候我对你更用心一点，我们是不是不用经历中间空白的十年？

他该把这句话说出来的。

“——如果没有女儿，你还会选择我吗？”

他临时改变了内容。

“你以为我决定和你在一起，是因为女儿吗？”

“我只是随口一问。”

他该继续追问原因的。

一场持续到晨光熹微时分的缠绵结束了大年初一，开启了大年初二。徐冉把窗帘拉开一条缝，淡薄的晨光映上他的脸颊，朝霞的缤纷色彩在天空中互相纠缠，和床上的被单如出一辙。这是属于他的破晓时分。

O

“有些人穷尽一生就为了追求某样东西，到头来，却发现那不是自己最想要的。”

徐冉站在安检通道口，他的父母站在远处，徐徐在他们怀中挥手。迟一恒无视了他的错愕，自顾自地继续：“你就是那种人。”

“我不明白。”徐冉的目光落到旅行箱上，“你该不会又要人间蒸发了吧？”

“没关系，我知道你不明白，”迟一恒笑了， “当然不会。我答应过你。我还欠你一张合照。”

他没能转身离开，徐冉的一脸迷茫拖住了他的脚步。

“我知道，徐冉。我不相信你，但我不想后悔。”

他走向队伍的末端，融入人群，沉进近处的灯光和远方的夜色里，从未回头。


	28. 尾声

少女坐在长水市人民广场的台阶上，浅色的牛仔短裤和磨砂石板地面直接接触，被蚊虫叮咬得星星点点的膝盖上架着画板，画板上夹着黑色点线交杂的白色卡纸，她的左手毫无章法地驱赶着夏日的飞虫，右手不动如山地握着脱漆的钢笔。和她攀谈的少年也是出来写生的艺术生，他的装备考究得多，从垫在身下的杂志到身边的能量饮料，从太阳帽到防晒衣和长裤，没有一处不到位的细节。

“然后呢？你妹妹该不会真叫徐缓吧？”他放下钢笔，等待墨迹干涸。

“你怎么知道我有妹妹？”少女被太阳晒成一副不耐烦的神色，她眼睛微眯，嘴唇起皮，“你抓的重点好奇怪啊。”

“所以你就是想画一个，嗯……九十年代的故事吧？那你得收集很多那个时代的影像资料才行，那个时候的房屋布置啊、家具样式什么的。而且那时候也没移动互联网。对啊，又没有移动互联网！你讲的故事有点不通啊。”

“当然是要用今时今日的素材了，我又没经历过那个时代，而且谁说我讲的是自己的故事了？我还不能把自己代入女主角了？”

“哈哈，这算哪门子女主角，要是完全按照你的说法，等你到了能演女主角的年纪，说不定天网已经诞生，AI开始满世界追杀人类了。你要喝水吗？”

“不好意思，我不喝别人喝过的水。你还画不画了？在这里干坐着不嫌热吗？”

“嘿嘿，我这不是在听你讲故事嘛。等等，我差点忘记吐槽了——你偷偷夸了自己有美术天赋对吧？”

“我本来就有！”

“行行行，你有你有。所以后来到底怎么样啦？”

“后来啊，你听说过预言都会成真吗？”

阳光越发刺眼，热浪蒸腾而上，少年和少女的额上都沁出了豆大的汗珠。少年拿出一包纸巾，抽出两张，正要把其中之一递给少女时，后者早已满不在乎地用手背抢先把汗擦拭掉了，否则它们就要滑进眼睛，或者滴在画纸上了。少女的刘海早已湿成几缕，她顺便用手指拨弄了一把，又去衣摆上摩擦了几下。少年又笑了，他笑起来的样子很眼熟，因为那双眼睛好看得过了头。

“我觉得你的眼睛和我的很像。”少女转头时正好撞上这一幕，她迷惑不解的样子也很眼熟。

“睁眼说瞎话，哪里像了，我都分不清你是在夸我还是损我。”少年还在笑。

“和我本来应该有的样子很像。”少女端详着少年的眼睛，她看见里面有浩渺星河与万古春秋，日升月落，寒来暑往，最后定格于黎明时分的天光。

……

徐冉从课桌上抬起头来，午休时分尚未结束，风从半开的窗外吹进来，窗帘向内飘舞，将他的座位笼罩在内，与教室的其它部分隔离开来。窗帘慢慢回落，他一把掀开，迟一恒从不午睡，他们正好四目相对。

“你看着我干嘛？”除了一双无所事事的手，迟一恒的课桌上空空如也。

“你不看我怎么知道我在看你？”徐冉习惯性地反驳，但心有余悸感挥之不去，他不想把精力浪费在无聊的口舌之争上，倾诉和发泄才是首要需求，“我刚才做了一个梦。”

“梦见我了？”迟一恒露出不怀好意的笑容，唯独那双眼睛美丽得过分。

“是啊，梦见你了。说来好笑，我梦见我们……已经为人父母。我们……在一起过，但是……”他说不出口。

“很正常啊，”迟一恒的笑容从不怀好意渐变为云淡风轻，“我们大概率都会结婚生子，为人父母，像大多数人一样度过一生，所有惊心动魄的时刻都会变成记忆中微不足道的片段，有些人找到了精神契合、趣味相投的灵魂伴侣，有些人找到了情感相容、互相扶持的合伙对象，有些人穷尽一生都没能得到自己想要的东西，有些人追求到了才发现自己另有所欲。我从来都不是你理想中的那种伴侣，我们将来一定会分开，不过至少这一刻，在你身边的人是我。现在的我们，是真的。”

“……这不像是你会说的话。”

“这本来就不是我说的话。”

迟一恒起身离座，阳光熄灭了，他消失在繁星满天的夜里。


End file.
